El Guardian del Mar
by Mars de fuego
Summary: Ella creia que era solo una mision más, pero nadie le dijo que tendria que cuidar de una princesa insoportable y mas aun que se enamoradaria de ella... HxM.. disfrutelo
1. Un favor Urgente

Un favor urgente

En el reino del Neptuno vivía una princesa que con su belleza podía cautivar a cualquiera: su cabello aguamarina ondulado que asemejaba al mar, un cuerpo envidiable para cualquier mujer y sobre todo unos ojos azul que te sumergía en las profundidades marítimas pero estos ojos solo mostraba una cosa la crueldad, la princesa era la persona más cruel del reino, siempre obtenía lo que quería nadie podía decirle que no, todos los que vivía en el palacio incluyendo a sus padres no le podía negar nada ya que conocía su carácter y sabía de lo que ella era capaz.

Maldita servidumbre nunca hace nada bien –se quejo la princesa caminado por los pasillos se tropezó con uno de los guardias—Fíjate por donde caminas idiota—grito encolerizada a lo que el pobre guardia tuvo que agachar la cabeza mientras la princesa continuo su camino hasta su cuarto encerrándose en su habitación.

Así era la princesa Michiru Kaioh, alguien muy cruel, despiadada y sin corazón. Su padre quien vio desde lejos la escena solo suspiro, la verdad hasta el más fuerte de sus guardianes se volvía un cobarde con el carácter de su hija, su consejero estaba a su lado.

Querido amigo mío… necesito que envíes una carta a Urano, informándole al Rey que si puede hacerme el favor de enviar al más fuerte de sus guardianes para que cuide de mi hija… ya es momento de que Michiru conozca que no todo el mundo obedecerá sus berrinches—dijo el Rey a su consejero y amigo intimo.

Su majestad porque tiene que ser un guardián de Urano… digo sabemos que su hija no tiene control pero llegar a ese extremo—dijo el consejero.

Amigo mío, nadie aquí podrá ir en contra de Michiru… seamos honestos todo el reino le teme, pero tengo el conocimiento que los guardianes de Urano son fuertes no solo físicamente también a nivel emocional por eso creo que lo mejor para mi hija es tener un guardián de Urano, ella ya necesita aprender que siempre habrá alguien que no estará de acuerdo con ella—explico el Rey al consejero.

Entiendo su majestad… en este momento envió al mensajero hacia Urano con su permiso—dijo el consejero retirándose.

Lo siento mucho, hija mía pero me has llevado hasta este extremo—se dijo a sí mismo el rey pensativo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En el Reino de Urano, una joven de hermosos cabellos dorados se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento peleando con el líder de la guardia real, el cual por cierto era también su mejor amigo de infancia. El choque entre las espadas eran constante pareciera que en lugar de entrenar estuviera peleando a muerte.

Vamos Daisuke… puedes mejorar en tus ataques—dijo la joven rubia al momento en que las espadas volvieron a chocar.

Siempre tan exigente… ahora veras de lo que soy capaz—dijo el joven de cabellos negro dándole un golpe, el cual la rubia esquivo por poco.

Ya veremos quién gana amigo—fue lo último que alcanzo decir siguiendo en su batalla.

La batalla siguió por varios minutos más quedado en empate, ambos eran muy exigentes cuando entrenaba así, ahora se encontraban acostados en el suelo viendo el cielo.

Nadie me creería que mi mejor amiga y guerrera de Urano es nadie menos que la misma princesa Haruka de Urano Jajaja se supone que deberías ser una princesa delicada—no pudo seguir hablando porque la rubia le dio un codazo en la costilla—Oye no seas tan mala

Entonces no me molestes, en que sea una princesa no implica que tenga que ser delicada y elegante como las demás princesas creídas del milenio… soy princesa a mi manera—dijo la rubia con autosuficiencia.

La gran Haruka ha hablando… nadie creería que eres la sucesora al trono de este reino, deberías ser un poco más delicada amiga –la rubia iba a contestar algo pero fue interrumpida por una sirvienta, la joven parecía de su edad tenía un largo cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos violetas.

Otra vez ambos anda con sus entrenamientos… princesa Haruka está hecha todo un desastre—dijo la joven viendo a ambos realmente molesta—Daisuke deberías evitar que ella se haga un asco.

No es mi culpa que ella sea tan exigente Tomoyo… ya conoces a Haruka, no tiene remedio—dijo el chico divertido a ver la expresión de la joven.

ESO NO ES EXCUSA—grito molesta—Princesa su padre la está llamado, necesita hablar con usted y por favor primero vaya a cambiarse de ropa, debe comportarse como una princesa y no como este vago—miro molesta al chico.

Está bien Tomoyo no seas tan gruñona –se levanto la rubia guardado su espada—Además no te desquites con el pobre de tu marido, ya sabemos que lo amas mucho pero no es como para que lo maltrates—la rubia río a carcajadas a ver el sonrojo de ambos—Nos vemos—se marcho de ahí aun riendo.

Ella era la Princesa Haruka de Urano, por su apariencia cualquiera diría que es un chico muy apuesto: su cabello dorado lo usaba corto, su forma de ser se parecía hasta en cierto punto a la de un hombre, era hábil en la lucha de espaldas y de cuerpo a cuerpo, pero lo que más sobresalía en de ella era su noble corazón por eso era difícil de creer que ella fuera la princesa de ese planeta. Entro en su habitación y vio que en su cama había un vestido azul oscuro.

Tomoyo es tan mala… en fin no me queda de otra –a las malas se baño lo más rápido que pudo y se vistió usado el odioso vestido—Cuando va a entender esa mujer… que odio usar esto.

Fue a la habitación del trono, antes de entrar se detuvo frente al cuadro de la familia Real le encantaba observar esa pintura por una razón se notaba el amor que había entre sus padres y ella era el fruto de aquello, Haruka había heredado la belleza de su madre y el carácter temerario de su padre. Era divertido pensar que solo su madre pudo entra en el corazón de ese hombre cruel. Sin más entro en la habitación observado a su padre sentado en su trono junto a un mensajero que no reconocía.

Me has llamado padre –hizo una reverencia acercándose al trono y se quedo observado con recelo al mensajero.

Hija mía… me ha llegado un mensaje de Neptuno, según me informaron ellos necesita al más fuerte de mis guardianes con excelentes habilidades en combate para que cuide y proteja a la Princesa Michiru—dijo el Rey viendo a su hija.

Comprendo padre, pero entonces para que me has llamado—pregunto la rubia sin entender bien a donde quería llegar su padre.

Tanto tu como yo sabemos que Daisuke es el jefe de mi guardia y el mejor, pero hay alguien mucho mejor que él—dijo el Rey viendo fijamente a Haruka, por fin ella entiendo a donde quería ir—Esa persona eres tu hija mía… por lo tanto vas a realizar esta misión, además creo que te haría bien ir a otro lugar.

Papá no quiero ir a cuida de una Princesa odiosa y creída, hasta donde tengo entendido ella es una caprichosa—renegó la rubia, es cierto sabía poco acerca de la Princesa de Neptuno pero solo estaba segura de que no le gustaba esto.

Ya está dada la orden Haruka, es mejor que empieces a empacar, mañana mismo iremos a Neptuno, te conozco y sé que te le vas a encontrar lo divertido en esta misión como siempre lo haces—dijo el Rey con su tono de autoridad, la rubia no pudo contradecirlo y asintió con la cabeza—Retírate hija te espero para la cena.

Haruka hizo una reverencia y se retiro de ahí, genial la mandaba a un planeta que ni conocía porque nunca le habían gustado esas reuniones de aristocracia era una de las cosas que más odiaba y ahora le tocaba cuida de una princesa caprichosa. Apenas entro a su habitación comenzó a empacar porque si permitía que Tomoyo lo hiciera, le iba a meter un montón de vestidos desagradables término justo para cuando anunciara que fuera a cenar. Mañana seria un día largo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Al día siguiente a Michiru se le había avisado que llegaría el Rey de Urano y que debía estar lista para las 11 en la entrada del palacio, está claro que después de que le avisaron la joven le grito a la sirvienta y la mando a encerrar por un día como castigo por despertarla de su sueño de belleza. A la hora indicada estaba ya ella junto a sus padres esperado que llegara la visita.

Que tanto se demora… solo falte que no venga ese Rey –menciono Michiru molesta.

Basta Michiru comportarte por alguna vez en tu vida—dijo el Rey con seriedad.

No soporto que me haga desperdiciar mi tiempo… es muy valioso como para echarlo perder en esta tontería—contesto molesta, su padre ya le iba a decir algo cuando anunciaron la llegada del Rey.

Primero bajo el Rey Hitoshi Tenoh del carruaje seguido de un joven detrás de él, parecía que era un guardián a la vista de Michiru pero un guardián muy atractivo, el Rey se acerco a su padre el Rey Kantaro Kaioh.

Bienvenido Rey Hitoshi al planeta Neptuno, a usted y su compañía—dijo el Rey Kantaro a lo que él Rey Hitoshi asintió dándose un apretón de manos entre ellos.

Gracias mi querido amigo Rey Kantaro—contesto Hitoshi amablemente y voltio haciendo una reverencia ante la Reina Shizuma y la Princesa Michiru—Damas un gusto en verlas.

Muchas gracias su majestad—contesto la Reina—Por favor pase al palacio.

Sin más todos entraron al palacio, Haruka se divertía de la situación ella iba en calidad de guardián y no de princesa, por fin no tenía que hacer tanta formalidad. Una vez adentro su padre le dijo al Rey Kantaro que necesitaba hablar en privado a lo que este acepto cortésmente y le hizo una señal a Haruka para que los siguiera.

Rey Kantaro recibir su mensaje, usted me pidió al mejor guardián de mis guardianes lastimosamente no he podido traerle al mejor de ellos—el Rey Hitoshi le hizo una señal a la rubia para que se pusiera a su lado.

No lo entiendo Rey Hitoshi… si dice que no ha podido, entonces quien es la persona que lo acompaña—comento el Rey Kantaro sin entender, Haruka y su padre se miraron un momento a los ojos y la rubia asintió para que padre continuara.

La persona a quien le he traído en calidad de guardián es nada más y nada menos que mi adorada hija… la Princesa Haruka Tenoh de Urano—dijo el Rey mientras le quitaba la espada que tenia atada a su cintura y sacaba la espada de Urano, la cual era el símbolo de la realeza en el planeta del viento.

Majestad como es eso posible… su propia hija no entiendo—dijo el Rey Kantaro sin entender bien.

Amigo mío, ninguno de mis guardianes poseer las habilidades que ella tiene en combate, es la mejor de todos, incluso ella misma ha entrenado a los mejores guardianes del reino, por ello es la indicada para el favor que me pidió—contesto el Rey Hitoshi—he venido aquí porque queremos hacerle una petición.

Ahora entiendo amigo… dígame cual es la petición—dijo Kantaro ya entendiendo.

Queremos que mantengas oculta la identidad de mi hija para que ella pueda cumplir el favor que me has pedido—dijo Hitoshi viéndolo.

Mi querido amigo… eso mismo iba a decirte yo, conozco muy bien a mi hija y sé que si descubre que ella es la princesa se comportara delante de ella y lo que quiero yo es que entienda que no todo el mundo le cumplirá sus caprichos—dijo el rey Kantaro.

Entonces todo estará bien—Hitoshi volteo a ver el rostro de su hija que le dirigía una mirada diciendo "te lo dije"—Hija no empieces estarás bien… cuídate mucho y ser buena en lo que eres—regreso la mirada al Rey de Neptuno—Amigo tengo que regresar a Urano… te encargo mi mayor tesoro.

Después de esto ambos monarcas se despidieron y el Rey Hitoshi se marcho de regreso a Urano, para el punto de vista de Haruka, el Rey Kantaro se veía bastante amable aun no entendía bien que ella tenía que hacer.

Guardián Haruka, usted será el guardián personal de mi hija, su habitación estará al lado de la de ella, por favor muéstrale al joven su habitación—indico el Rey Kantaro para luego retirarse.

La sirvienta llevo a Haruka a su habitación indicándole varias normas del palacio, muchas de ellas establecidas por la misma Michiru, le indico que bajara a cenar. Cuando bajo se encontró con los reyes a quienes les hizo un reverencia, la reina la invito a sentarse pero le llamo la atención que aun falta la princesa caprichosa a la que debía cuidar.

HA LLEGADO LA PRINCESA MICHIRU—se escuchaba el sonido de las trompetas junto al anuncio mientras entraba la princesa esto sí que extraño a la rubia que ella sepa eso era solo para ocasiones especiales. Le hizo señas a una sirvienta para que se le acercara.

Disculpe una pregunta… por hacer anuncia la llegada de la princesa a una simple cena—pregunto Haruka en voz baja.

A la Princesa Michiru le gusta que su presencia sea notada—contesto la sirvienta en murmullos.

USTEDES DOS COMO SE ATREVEN HABLAR DURANTE MI ENTRADA—grito la Princesa Michiru encolerizada—GUARDIAS ENCARCELADOS AHORA.

Dos guardias se acercaban con tal de cumplir la orden de Michiru, la sirvienta ya lloraba asustada pero entonces Haruka se levanto molesta y en dos rápidos movimientos dejo a ambos guardias en el suelo y volteo a ver a Michiru.

Mira Princesita de cuarta… solo le pregunte algo no por eso tienes que encarcélanos, después de todo esto es una simple cena—la rubia se había molestado, los reyes miraba atónitos la escena.

Como te atreves a decirme semejante cosa guardián de pacotilla, deberías quedarte en tu lugar callado como todos los demás –le grito Michiru pero le sorprendió que este le siguiera manteniendo la mirada.

Me atrevo por una simple razón eres injusta con la gente Princesa Ignorante—dijo la rubia molesta, en eso el padre de Michiru empezó a aplaudir captado la atención de ambas chicas.

Esa fue una magnifica demostración de tus habilidades Haruka, se ver que te mereces el puesto de ser el guardián personal de mi hija—dijo el Rey intentado de contener la sorpresa que mostraba ambas jóvenes.

QUE PADRE ESTAS LOCO—grito Michiru molesta—No quiero a este cretino como guardián.

Hija es una orden mía y él lo será, así que lo vas a aceptar—dijo el Rey molesto.

Michiru a ver esto lanzo su plato al suelo y salió de ahí molesta, Haruka a ver esto creyó que lo más conveniente era retirarse pero los reyes dijeron que se quedara a comer, que Michiru siempre ha sido así.

Para Haruka esto iba a ser una cruel tortura iba a tener que cuida a una Princesa odiosa que parecía la misma reencarnación del diablo o sería al revés tendría que cuidar a todo el mundo de ella, no le gustaba para nada esto.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Autora: Bueno bueno regrese... decidir volver a intentarlo con este nuevo fanfic...se ver que tengo que cierta obsesion con la pareja de Haruka y Michiru, ya saben dejemen sus reviews q gustosa los leere.

haruki97: Muchas gracias por recomedarme Bodyguard... lo lei y capto mi atencion encantadome, me basare en el para hacer este, asi de q nuevo gracias.

Y tambien muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron "El infierno de mi vida y mi salvadora" espero que sigan leyendo y dadome sus opiniones.


	2. La Realeza es insoportable

La Realeza es insoportable

Haruka apenas llevaba una semana en Neptuno y no soportaba ver la crueldad de la Princesa, para su punto de vista, ella vino a ese palacio para cuidar a todo el mundo del peligro que representaba Michiru, ahora que lo pensaba bien ella aun siendo una princesa se llevaba bien con todos en pocas palabras se diría que Haruka solo le interesaba hacer amistades y olvidase de la etiqueta que tenía encima por ser una princesa. Unos gritos provenientes del pasillo la sacaron de sus pensamientos… otra vez "su majestad Michiru" volvía a tratar mal a alguien.

ERES UNA MALDITA IMBENCIL DEBERIAS SABER QUE ESTAS TELAS SE LAS TRATA CON CUIDADO!—gritaba Michiru encolerizada mientras le lanzaba un vestido a la sirvienta, la cual se encontraba temblando de miedo, la rubia a ver esto no le quedo más que salir de su habitación.

Ahora que rayos está sucediendo aquí… majestad no debería tratarla así –Haruka tomo el vestido observado que estaba perfectamente planchado—Por favor retírate… rápido –la sirvienta asintió a las palabras de la rubia y se retiro de inmediato.

Tú metete en tus asuntos… eres uno más de la servidumbre, solo un simple guardián de pacotilla más—Michiru la miro desafiante y molesta.

A ver Princesa Ignorante… le recuerdo que soy una mujer y si soy un guardián más pero no por eso debes tratarme como que si fuera tu esclava así como a ella—la rubia le regreso la mirada—Aparte este vestido está perfectamente planchado.

Deberías irte al calabozo por llevarle la contraria a tu superior—dijo la aguamarina con autosuficiencia—Soy mucho mejor que tu.

Ja!... lo dudo mucho, entre usted y yo no hay mucha diferencia—la rubia se acerco peligrosamente a Michiru quien retrocedió—Además recuerda que estoy aquí por ordenes del Rey y si te atreves a mandarme de nuevo al calabozo, me veré en la necesidad de golpear a tus otros guardianes

ERES UNA MALDITA DESGRACIADA! –le grito la aguamarina encerrándose en su habitación.

Se escucharon unos aplausos en el pasillo, lo que llamo la atención de la rubia, quien volteo a ver que a lo lejos se encontraba el Rey Kantaro acercándose a ella. Haruka hizo una reverencia ante el Rey en manera de saludo.

Me sorprende como eres… estás haciendo un gran trabajo en cuidar a mi hija—le guiño el ojo para luego retirarse mientras que la rubia regreso a su habitación.

Aun no entiendo bien que es lo que pretende el Rey con que yo cuide a la insoportable de su hija –suspiro la rubia viendo la habitación- Lo único divertido es que no debo comportarme como Princesa.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mientras tanto Michiru estaba realmente molesta desde que llego esa maldita guardiana su vida se había vuelto todo un caos: defendía a la servidumbre cada vez que podía que por lo general era casi siempre, la contradecía en todo porque nada de lo que hacía le parecía correcto y sobre todo… era una persona tan cálida y atractiva que en menos de una semana se había metido tan dentro de ella… y por esa razón más la odiaba.

No la soporto más… quien se creer que es… aquí la única princesa y la que tiene el poder después de mis padres… soy solamente yo… ella no puedo hacer nada en contra mía –dijo Michiru para sí misma—Es una altanera, grosera, no respeta las normas, atrevida, rebelde… pero también es guapa, dulce, amable, educada, parece todo un príncipe… que tonterías estás diciendo Michiru es solo un guardián de pacotilla más… un inútil más del montón… y muy guapo.

Así la princesa se paso todo el día y gran parte de la noche reprendiéndose a sí misma por estar obsesionada con un tonto guardián como lo era Haruka, la rubia era inferior a ella de eso no había ninguna duda pero por estar con su conflicto mental se quedo profundamente dormida hasta que a eso de las tres de la madrugada un sonido la despertó, le molesto saber quién podía estar a esa hora interrumpiendo su hermoso sueño que tenia con la rubia.

MALDITA SEA PERO QUIEN… —se tuvo que queda callada, ya que al asomarse por su balcón pudo ver la figura de Haruka en el jardín entrenado, por todos los dioses la rubia solo vestía un pantalón sencillo y una blusa holgada a pesar de ser prendas ligeras hacían resaltar mas su figura femenina – Por todos los dioses… que hermosa.

Princesa cierre la boca o se le llenara de moscas—dijo Haruka viéndola, se había detenido mientras se limpiaba la sangre de los nudillos por haber golpeado la simple figura de mármol—Es de manera educación observar a alguien con la boca abierta.

Quien habla –Michiru en un instante apareció frente a Haruka tomándola desprevenida y sujetado su mano se la comenzó a vendar—Sabes a mí de pequeña me entrenaron para ser una Sailor senshi –menciono captado así toda la atención de la rubia de inmediato.

Eso explica porque puedes hacer los trucos –dijo Haruka como quien no queriendo la cosa, ella también había recibido ese entrenamiento, era Sailor Uranus—Y dígame majestad usted ya conoce al resto de Sailor –pregunto con curiosidad.

Eres muy curiosa –la aguamarina soltó una pequeña risa – Conozco a casi todas… a excepción de una, pero creo que tú si la conoces –esto llamo aun más la atención de Haruka, más bien se puso nerviosa ya que recordó que cuando fue la presentación oficial de las nuevas Sailor, ella no se presento.

Así puedo saber de quién me está hablando –pregunto haciéndose la loca.

De la Princesa de tu planeta… la Princesa Urano, ella es Sailor Uranus—Haruka se puso nerviosa a escuchar eso, claro no podía decirle que la tenía enfrente suyo.

Se refiere a su majestad… si la conozco, pero me sorprende que no la conozca –miro con curiosidad a la aguamarina y no mentía en lo que decía durante todo su entrenamiento como Sailor, ella era la más problemática por la simple razón que tenía su propio estilo.

Si la he visto de lejos pero en aquella ocasión era una niña, fue cuando comenzó el entrenamiento… solo recuerdo una niña molesta y su cabello era rubio así como el tuyo… claro el de ella era más largo—le conto Michiru mientras que Haruka intentaba de hacer memoria de aquello.

Comprendo, pero en ese entonces eran niñas y tanto usted como ella cambiaron demasiado –contesto la rubia y sintió como Michiru le soltó las manos.

Claro, bueno guardián de pacotilla, mañana te quiero listo a las 5:30 am, así que tienes lo que te queda de esta noche para dormir –dijo Michiru con su tono arrogante, vaya que era bipolar.

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE –Haruka la miro molesta—QUE PLANEAS HACER MAÑANA PARA LEVANTARME A ESA HORA.

TU SOLO OBEDENCE MIS ORDENES Y ANDATE A DORMIR—le grito Michiru, regresado rápidamente a su habitación.

Maldita princesa caprichosa y odiosa tenía que ser –la rubia se quejo regresado a su habitación.

Una vez de que se bañara se recostó en su cama y se quedo pensativa intentado de recordar, la ocasión que menciono Michiru en la que la había visto, bueno Michiru había visto a la Princesa Haruka no a la guardiana que ahora la estaba cuidado. Saco de un cajón su broche de transformación observándolo detenidamente y entonces lo recordó.

++++++++FLASH BACK+++++++++++

_Era el día en que comenzaría el entrenamiento de las nuevas Sailor, estaba casi todas a excepción de Saturn que era una bebe. Una pequeña Haruka quien usaba su cabello rubio largo y suelto, entro en la sala del trono de la luna acompañada por su padre._

_Papá me quiero ir… esto es aburrido –se quejo la pequeña viendo a su padre._

_Haruka solo es un momento y te prometo que te regreso a casa para que puedas jugar todo lo que quieras con Daisuke y Tomoyo –le dijo su padre en un susurro._

_Está bien… pero se ver que todas estas niñas son creídas y odiosas… no son como yo –comento la rubia a ver los modales que tenían las demás Princesas, esto la incomodaba._

_Lose hija… pero recuerda que siendo tu misma y siguiendo tus propios ideales y a tu corazón… te convertirás no solo en la Sailor más fuerte de todas sino en la digna Reina de Urano… así como tu madre –dijo el Rey viendo a su hija con seriedad y ternura._

_Lo dices enserio papá… entonces todo lo que necesito para ser la mejor es seguir a mi corazón –pregunto inocentemente a lo que el Rey asintió con la cabeza viendo como su hija sonreía con alegría—Entonces seré la mejor de todas._

_Fue entonces cuando se anuncio la llegada de la representante de Neptuno, pero como era de esperarse Haruka no presto atención solamente pensaba en ya regresar a su hogar y poder jugar con sus amigos, una vez que todas las representantes de los reinos estaban presentes se hizo una ceremonia a manos de la Reina Serenity, cuando esta termino se hizo pasar a todos los monarcas a la fiesta que se haría por las futuras Sailor._

_Por otro lado la pequeña Michiru tenía mucha curiosidad ya había saludado a todos los reyes y princesas excepto una… y era a la que tenía más curiosidad de conocer, la Princesa Urano, cuando pasaron al salón de baile saludo al Rey Hitoshi pero le sorprendió verlo sin su hija, este solo le dijo que la pequeña se había escapado porque odiaba esas cosas pero que ya volvería cuando se tuviera que ir de regreso a Urano. Por esto la pequeña aguamarina decidió ir en búsqueda de la misteriosa Princesa, era la persona de quien más había escuchado comentarios los cuales llamaron su atención por lo tanto tenía que conocerla a como dé lugar._

_Haruka por su parte paseaba por los jardines, le parecían muy hermosos y la vista que se tenía ahí de la Tierra y de parte del Sistema Solar era increíble, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían pero de repente escucho las pisadas de alguien detrás suyo._

_Quien anda ahí –dijo la rubia viendo hacia atrás, se percato de la sombra de alguien oculto detrás de una estatua aparte se notaba un poco el vestido aguamarina—Sal de ahí y di quien eres._

_Etto… yo… disculpa si te interrumpir –salió Michiru de su escondite haciendo una reverencia—Soy la Princesa Neptuno y tu… supongo que ¿eres la princesa Urano verdad? –pregunto con timidez._

_Primero no me gustan las formalidades y dos si soy Urano… encantada de conocerte –dijo Haruka, acercándose a Michiru besándole la mejilla, acto que desconcertó a la aguamarina._

_El gusto es mío… pero eso es una falta de educación –dijo Michiru señalándola—Deberías comportante como una Princesa… ¿eso eres no?—ese comentario molesto a Haruka._

_Disculpa… escucharme bien Princesita tonta… que sea una princesa no implica que me comporte como el resto de niñas aquí presentes… soy princesa a mi manera y no seguiré ningún protocolo de monarquía –la rubia se le acerco molesta mirándola directamente a los ojos—me entendiste tonta._

_Estas mal de la cabeza… como piensas gobernar a tu planeta comportándote de esa manera tan estúpida—contesto Michiru observado aquellos ojos verdes que la cautivaron._

_No soy ninguna estúpida… aquí la que lo es, eres tú por dejar que todo el mundo maneje tu vida en vez de hacerla tu misma –la rubia observo los ojos azules que la miraba con temor—Es mejor que me retire no perderé el tiempo con alguien tan odiosa como tú… con permiso –la pequeña Haruka se fue de ahí dejado a la pequeña Michiru aturdida por lo que le dijo._

+++++++++++ FLASH BACK+++++++++++++

Así que fuiste tú… la pequeña que me hizo enojar en aquella ocasión… si es cierto yo cambie pero tú sigues igual de hermosa como aquella ocasión—se dijo para sí misma mientras guardaba su broche y se acomodaba en su cama para dormir.

Mientras que tanto Michiru también había estado recordado lo que había sucedido, desde que la conoció no pudo olvidarse de aquellos ojos verdes que la miraron molesta, por otro lado también le molestaba que se atreviera a decirle tonta, ella solo se comportaba como la princesa que era no estaba haciendo nada malo.

Me trato muy mal… y a pesar de ello cada vez que se reunían todas las Sailor para ver sus avances en los entrenamientos era la única que nunca asistía… espere tantas veces poder verla pero nunca apareció –suspiro recordado como había esperado que volviera aparecer aquella princesa que la enfrento y por un momento la relaciono con el guardián que había llegado de Urano—No, es imposible aquella princesa era muy femenina y delicada… mientras que Haruka… es solo Haruka.

Sin más se fue a dormir pero curiosamente ninguna de las dos podía dormir con tranquilidad revivir aquel recuerdo en sus mentes las hacía sentir confundidas: por un lado Haruka que tenía que mantener oculta su identidad para cumplir con lo que se le había asignado mientras que Michiru se sorprendió por el poco parecido entre Haruka y la Princesa Urano… le parecía dos personas completamente opuestas.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Antes de que amaneciera Haruka ya estaba de pie arreglándose y quejándose de porque la insoportable de la princesa Michiru la hacía despertar tan temprano pero antes de que terminara de vestirse, escucho las quejas de Michiru hacia una sirvienta, sin más se termino de arreglar y entro en la habitación continua encontrándose con una escena un tanto incomoda: Michiru se encontraba en ropa interior mientras regañaba a la sirvienta de que no hacía bien su oficio.

Es la última vez que te lo voy a repetir buena para nada, a mi me gusta que cuando me ajuste el vestido no quiero ver ni una sola arruga entendido… debo verme perfecta –Michiru se le acerco jalándole del cabello—LO HAS ENTENDIDO.

S-si señora… suélteme me lastima –lloraba la pobre sirvienta intentado de soltarse pero Michiru con más razón le jalaba del cabello—si entiendo la orden majestad.

Que has dicho… no te entiendo bien –contesto Michiru jalado con más fuerza que provoco un grito de la pobre sirvienta.

Ya te entiendo suéltala de inmediato princesa de cuarta! –Grito la rubia molesta haciendo que Michiru la suelte de un manotazo—Sera mejor que te retires aquí de inmediato… ahora –dijo observado a la chica quien solo asintió para salir corriendo de la habitación.

Tú qué crees que haces estúpida—la aguamarina la miro molesta mientras se sostenía la mano—Metete en tus asuntos.

Cuando será el día en el que entiendas que todos somos personas… no tus juguetes para que hagas lo que quieras –le regreso la mirada mientras tomaba la mano de Michiru, pero esta se quedo mirando aquellos ojos verdes que le eran familiares.

No sabes nada –fue lo que le contesto la aguamarina aun no podía aparta la mirada de los ojos de Haruka.

Se más de lo que crees… será mejor que termine de arreglarse –la rubia tomo el vestido—levante los brazos—Michiru de inmediato levanto los brazos dejándose vestir por Haruka, le sorprendió que supiera cómo poner un vestido correctamente— ¿Me puede decir que tiene planeado hacer para que me haya hecho levantar temprano?

Tengo una fiesta de té en Venus y tú tienes que acompañarme—dijo Michiru tranquilamente mientras la rubia terminaba de ajusta el corcel del vestido—Debes acompañarme para algo eres mi guardián.

Claro, claro… ahora ya entiendo Venus es muy lejos de aquí—se acordó la rubia.

Así es… ahora cuando termines de vestirme nos iremos para Venus –Haruka asintió terminado de ajustar el vestido, Michiru quedo sorprendida de que el vestido le quedara perfectamente—Como sabes poner vestidos de este tipo a la perfección.

Cosas que se… nada más, bueno majestad será mejor irnos para Venus—dijo la rubia para dejar salir a la princesa primero y seguirla, después de eso partieron hacia Venus. Definitivamente prefería ser más un guardián a que ser una princesa educada como las demás.

Continuara….

Pues que les parece… déjenme sus reviews , sugerencias o cualquier crítica para ir mejorado el fanfic… saludos a todos.


	3. Las dos caras de una princesa

Las dos caras de una princesa

Para cuando llegaron a Venus fueron recibidas por Artemis que era el consejero de la Princesa Venus, un hombre joven de cabellera blanca se le acerco.

Bienvenida Princesa Michiru de Neptuno… y también a su compañía –Artemis se quedo mirando detenidamente a Haruka reconociéndola pero no comento nada al respeto—Pasen la Princesa Mina la está esperando Majestad.

Artemis los guio por el palacio hasta uno de los jardines habían muchas rosas amarillas y en una mesa estaba sentada la Princesa Mina, la cual en cuanto vio a su invitada se levanto recibiéndola con un fuerte abrazo al cual Michiru correspondió amigablemente. Por su parte el peli-blanco se jalo a la rubia lejos de donde estaba ambas princesas comenzado su fiesta de té.

Oye que te sucede –le pregunto la rubia haciéndose la que no sabía que sucedía.

Si eres tú… sabía que esos ojos los habían visto antes… eres la Princesa del Viento –dijo Artemis viéndola sorprendido, pero se sorprendió más a ver que las ropas que vestía era justamente las de un guardián—Princesa Urano… porque anda vestida así

Consejero Artemis no diga nada… solo soy un simple guardián, el guardián de la Princesa Neptuno –le dijo la rubia quien observo a Artemis que no le entendía bien—Solo mantén oculta mi identidad, nadie debe saber que soy la Princesa del viento.

Está bien aunque no lo entiendo bien –suspiro Artemis—Sera mejor que acompañe a su Princesa joven guardián.

Lo mismo digo gran consejero –contesto la rubia con una sonrisa para luego acercarse ambos hacia donde estaban las princesas.

Por su parte las Princesas estaban disfrutado tranquilamente del té, hasta que Mina se percato de que Artemis se acercaba acompañado de un joven rubio que por cierto le parecía demasiado guapo pero cuando se percato de las ropas que este llevaba se dio cuenta de que venía con Michiru.

Michiru… quien es ese de ahí –pregunto la rubia curiosa.

¿Quién?... aaaaah hablas de Haruka… es mi guardián personal idea de mi padre—dijo la aguamarina dando un pequeña miraba hacia la dirección que miraba su amiga.

Sabes que esta guapísimo –dijo toda emocionada.

Vamos no te ilusiones mucho… es solo un patán más, mal educado, contestón y bueno para nada—la aguamarina bebió un sorbo de su té.

Porque los guapos siempre tienen que está detrás de ti—comento sintiéndose un poco decepcionada—Es nuevo verdad… no lo había visto antes en Neptuno.

Eso es porque no es de Neptuno… viene desde Urano, ya sabes el planeta de la Sailor misteriosa del viento –esto lo alcanzo a escuchar Haruka quien solo frunció el ceño.

Hablando de eso… aun no la conoces –pregunto la chica curiosa y vio como Michiru negó con la cabeza en respuesta—Que raro… nadie en el reino la conoce, es todo un misterio esa Princesa no lo crees.

En mi opinión es una irresponsable y holgazana… se supone que ella es la líder de las Sailor externas pero nunca se ha presentado ni en una sola reunión de la corte real—la rubia a escuchar esto se empezó a molesta viendo de reojo como Artemis intentaba de contener su risa.

En eso tienes razón, además las pocas que la hemos visto… ha sido de niñas y eso en raras ocasiones aunque hay un rumor que dicen que la Reina Serenity es la única que siempre la he visto y ha sido rara la ocasión en que la Princesa Serena también la ha visto –dijo pensativa la rubia—Pero cuando se lo pregunte a ella, me lo negó dijo que Sailor Uranus siempre anda ocupada y que Urano bueno le da miedo de noche.

Haruka casi se parte de la risa a recordar porque razón la princesa de la luna había dicho aquello, resulta que en una ocasión en la que la Reina visito el reino de los cielos, se quedaron a dormir y por cosas de la vida le toco compartir habitación con Haruka lo chistoso fue que cuando la rubia se quedo dormida la pequeña princesa de la luna no le gusto el exceso de la oscuridad y abrazo demasiado fuerte a la rubia y por cualquier sonido que escuchaba más la apretaba, así que Haruka le hizo una pequeña bromita causándole un susto de infarto.

Ahora que lo mencionas a excepción de las Princesas Serena y Setsuna… nadie más ha ido a Urano de visita –menciono la aguamarina provocándole un escalofrío a la rubia, eso ya no le gustaba.

Si es verdad… algún día deberíamos ir para conocerla—comento Mina emocionada mientras le dirigía una mirada a los jóvenes que estaba parados viéndolas – Ahora que recuerdo Michiru debido a la ausencia de tu líder debo preguntarte algo.

Dime que es Mina –pregunto extrañada por el cambio del semblante en el rostro de la rubia.

No ha sucedido nada extraño en sistema solar externo –esto capto la atención de todos los presentes.

No para nada, todo está en perfecto orden –dijo tranquilamente.

Qué raro hace unos días me pareció ver algo extraño –se dijo a sí misma—Supongo que debo estar confundida pero por cualquier cosa te tendré informada.

Ojala la buena para nada de Uranus se atreva a dar la cara algún día, me pregunto porque es la única que se mantiene alejada de todas nosotras –dijo la aguamarina provocando que Artemis le dirigiera una mirada a la rubia diciendo: "porque haces eso" a lo que la rubia solo se encogió de hombros escuchado la conversación.

Michiru que te parece si damos un paseo por el jardín –la aguamarina se negó a esa propuesta—Entonces me podrías prestar a tu guapo guardián para que me haga compañía.

Sabes cambie de opinión si te acompaño –se levanto y volteo a ver a Haruka—Ven no puedes dejarme sola.

Artemis puedes ir a descansar estaremos bien solo es el jardín –dijo Mina viendo como Artemis asentía con la cabeza para retirarse.

Comenzó el paseo las dos princesas iba adelante caminado y hablando de varias cosas mientras que la rubia iba detrás de ellas escoltándolas, ahora estaba más que segura que la decisión que tomo acerca de cómo ser una princesa estuvo bien, ella no soportaría tanta formalidad y frialdad, pero si le sorprendió la manera en como Michiru se comportaba, por lo visto su insoportable princesa tenia doble cara.

Haruka! –Grito Michiru sacándola de sus pensamientos – Te estoy pidiendo el favor de que te alejes un poco por favor… nada malo pasara hazlo si ser amable.

Eh? Si como ordene majestad –la rubia se extraño por ese comportamiento tan raro y sin más se alejo lo que considero una distancia prudente.

Una vez que Haruka se alejo ambas princesas quedaron solas viéndose fijamente, se formo un silencio un poco incomodo hasta que Michiru decidió rompe aquel silencio.

Princesa Venus… porque tanto interés de repente por saber de la líder de las externas –pregunto la aguamarina, conocía muy bien a aquella chica como para saber que había algo detrás de eso.

Por curiosidad –dijo en un principio pero luego se percato de la seriedad de la mirada de la aguamarina—Resulta que hace poco se noto algo extraño proveniente del sistema solar externo y por un momento se nos ocurrió que algo las estaban amenazado pero nos dimos cuenta que no porque si hubiera sido así… la misteriosa Princesa del viento se hubiera presentado por fin, pero ahora que lo pienso creo que nos podríamos acerca a aquella princesa, después de todo tu guardián es proveniente de Urano sería una gran ayuda para acercarnos a Uranus.

Ahora que lo mencionas creo que ese guardián pueden ayudarnos en algo, pero lo que si me sorprende es que nunca sentir una amenaza en las fueras del sistema solar… estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo –miro a la rubia la cual asintió—Hablare con Sailor Plut para averiguar.

Michiru pero que harás tú y Setsuna… solo son dos, Uranus no se presenta y Saturn es muy pequeña aparte de peligrosa –comento observado a la aguamarina.

Mina iré a buscar a Uranus solo que debo saber cómo dar con ella—se quedo pensativa por un momento—Sabemos que solo dos personas la han visto… y además todas las fiestas de aristocracia han sido celebradas en todos los planetas excepto Urano… creo que ya tengo una idea de cómo llegar a ella.

Mientras tanto Haruka sintió a alguien detrás suyo, cuando voltio se sorprendió de ver de nuevo a Artemis claro que ahora se veía en su expresión que estaba entre molesto y sin entender lo que sucedía.

Consejero Artemis lo que quiera preguntarme háganlo ahora –dijo la rubia quedado frente a él.

No le entiendo majestad… usted es una princesa que hace haciendo de guardián—la miro fijamente—Aparte porque usted no se reúne con las demás Sailor.

Se lo explicare pero tendrá que mantener esto como secreto—el peli-blanco asintió – El Rey Kantaro le mando una carta a mi padre pidiéndole un favor muy especial, este favor consistía en que le mandara al guardián más fuerte de todos sus guardianes para que cuidara a su querida hija, pero mi padre lo pensó bien y decidió que la indicada para esto era yo, debido a que entrene a los mejores que guardianes de Urano –suspiro—Y sobre lo otro nunca me ha gustado ese mundo de superficialidad que tiene las demás Sailor, por eso solo la familia real y Sailor Plut saben de mi.

Entonces es cierto el rumor en que para ser una princesa… eres un poco extraña en lo que haces –comento Artemis recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Haruka—Pero también dicen que eres la mejor a pesar de que pocos son los que te han visto.

Si soy la mejor y no soy extraña… solo sigo el consejo de mi padre para ser la mejor solo debo seguir a mi corazón no a un protocolo lleno de reglas absurdas… sin ofender Artemis –la rubia se quedo viendo el cielo.

No te parece que la Princesa de Neptuno es un verdadero encanto, es tan elegante, dulce, amable, educada, refinada… es la princesa perfecta –dijo Artemis mientras que Haruka se lo quedo viendo como que si estaba loco— ¿Que sucede?

Este seguro de que me hablas de la misma persona—pregunto con incredulidad—Es la misma princesa a la que estoy cuidado de la que estás hablando.

Si… de la Princesa Michiru, es un verdadero ejemplo de Princesa –dio viendo que Haruka lo miraba aun raro.

Me es difícil de creerlo… es lo único que puedo decir –Haruka volteo a ver hacia donde estaban ambas princesas conversado.

Después de unos minutos ambas regresaron y misteriosamente Michiru se empezó a sentir incomoda por la mirada morbosa que Mina le echaba a la rubia aparte de que la irritaba pero se tenía que controlar luego desquitaría su irritación en contra de Haruka.

Princesa Michiru creo que es algo tarde para que hagan el viaje a su planeta, que le parece si usted y su guardián se quedan esta noche aquí y mañana por la mañana parte de regreso—sugirió la rubia mirando al guardián de su amiga.

Princesa Mina es muy gustosa su sugerencia y claro que la acepto pero con una condición –dijo la aguamarina—En mi palacio, mi guardián tiene su habitación al lado de la mía, así que si podrías dejarle una habitación a lado de la que me designes o permitir que duerma en la mía—ese comentario tomo desprevenida a la rubia que no le agradaba nada la idea.

Está bien… Artemis ya escuchaste acompañar a nuestros invitados a sus habitaciones y que baje para la cena –Artemis asintió y llevo a ambas chicas a sus respectivas habitaciones y tal como lo había dicho Michiru su habitación quedaba justamente a lado de la rubia.

Después de que Michiru se acomodara en la habitación que le fue asignada empezó a idear un plan para dar con Sailor Uranus creyendo que su guardián podría ser de gran ayuda para llegar a ella, la pregunta era como lo iba hacer. Por su lado Haruka estaba pensativa sobre lo que había escuchado de la conversación de las Princesas, se sorprendió que ella fuera todo un misterio para las demás Sailor aunque otra cosa también le llamo la atención y fue el extraño comportamiento de Michiru, le resultaba confuso puesto que la Michiru que conoció en Neptuno es egoísta, cruel, altanera, caprichosa, injusta, engreída, entre otras cosas más pero la que vio justamente el día de hoy es totalmente lo opuesto, dulce, tierna, amable, refinada, elegante, era sorprendente la diferencia. El tiempo les paso rápido a ambas cuando fueron llamadas a cenar junto a la princesa Venus.

Para Haruka si resulto algo incomoda la cena pues todos la observaba, claro ella era solo un simple guardián para los ojos de todos nadie sabía que ella era la Princesa que tanto criticaban.

Joven Haruka… dígame como es Urano—pregunto de repente Mina captado la atención de todos.

Urano… es un lugar hermoso para ser solo un desierto—dijo la rubia de manera cortante.

Y el palacio como es… he escucho muchos rumores sobre ello—Mina no se iba a da por vencida fácilmente.

El castillo Miranda… es un lugar majestuoso, se ver claramente reflejada la esencia de sus gobernantes –Haruka la miro fijamente—Princesa Mina, usted quiere saber es sobre la Sailor de mi planeta verdad –lo dijo como si nada, pero todos la observaron con sorpresa en especial Mina a sentirse descubierta.

Si así es… no entendemos porque ella nunca se presenta –comento como quien no quiere la cosa.

Majestad creo que ella tiene sus razones, solo soy un simple guardián y las únicas veces en que la he visto ha sido en los entrenamientos de los guardianes, es alguien admirable –contesto Haruka terminado de cenar—Si me disculpa me retiro a mi habitación, majestades muchas gracias con permiso –sin más Haruka se retiro de ahí.

Cuando la cena culmino Michiru se retiro educadamente y fue hacia su habitación pero se detuvo frente a la de la rubia y decidió entrar sin permiso encontrándose con que Haruka se estaba apenas cambiándose de ropa. La rubia volteo viendo sorprendida a la aguamarina cruzándose de brazos.

Majestad que hace aquí… si no ver estoy cambiándome de ropa –menciono la rubia a ver que Michiru no decía nada y la veía con seriedad—Algo que quiera decirme.

Que fue ese comportamiento en la mesa guardián de pacotilla –dijo Michiru molesta.

Eres bipolar o que… ese es mi comportamiento normal, además si hablamos de comportamientos, el suyo causa mucha confusión –dijo la rubia acercándosele peligrosamente.

Mi comportamiento es el mismo de siempre –la aguamarina se le acerco a la rubia quedado a centímetros de distancia.

Enserio… pues no lo creo, son dos totalmente opuestos –en un movimiento rápido Haruka dejo contra la pared a Michiru.

Tú no sabes nada sobre mi… crees que eso te dar derecho a hablar de lo que se te da la santa regalada gana –dijo ya molesta.

Ja… si fuera por eso creerme que hace poco te hubiera cerrando esa boca tuya a mi manera –dijo la rubia de manera desafiante acercándose a ella.

A tu manera… dudo que puedas callarme solo eres una más de la servidumbre de mi palacio—Michiru observo como Haruka se le acerco más al rostro quedado a milímetros de sus labios—que piensas hacer –menciono en un susurro.

Lo único que provocas hacerme—sin más la rubia se le acerco más uniendo sus labios con los de ella, haciendo que esta se sorprendiera para luego correspóndelo y así quedado todo en aquella habitación en absoluto silencio.

CONTINUARA….

Hola a todos jejeje bueno espero que les hayan gustado y que me dejen sus opiniones, sugerencias, críticas, etc. Saludos

xXxsailorFanxXx: He recibido gustosa tu sugerencia y tienes razon la personalidad de Michiru es demasiado opuesta a la verdadera pero todo tiene un porque, ya que supongo que algunos se ha de preguntar porque michiru se comporta asi... y como vera en este tiene otro comportamiento.. asi q muchas gracias


	4. Un beso: el dolor del recuerdo

Un beso: el dolor del recuerdo

Michiru no lo entendía el beso de la rubia la estaba volviendo loca y quería más de ella no le importaba que era una mujer pero así como comenzó de repente termino y ambas se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, ninguna sabia que decir todo había sido de repente aparte de que no debía pasar por dos razones: la primera eran mujeres y la segunda Haruka era un guardián para el punto de vista de la aguamarina.

Majestad… ¿está bien?… no fue mi intención—Haruka no sabía ni que decía tampoco se entendía.

Eres una atrevida –Michiru la miro molesta y sin más la abofeteo— ¿Cómo te atreves a… besarme?

Ya te dije que no fue mi intención solo paso –la rubia se toco la mejilla—Además tú lo correspondiste.

Eso no es cierto… eres una atrevida, ubícate eres solo una simple guardiana –dijo la aguamarina molesta pero de repente la imagen de un chico besándola vino a su mente quedándose callada.

Pero bien que te gusto—se tuvo que callar a ver como la mirada de Michiru estaba cristalina—Majestad le sucede algo.

No… es… nada –contesto Michiru con la voz entrecortada y alzo la vista viendo a la rubia—Hablaremos cuando regresemos, estarte lista mañana por la mañana… saldremos a primera hora –sin más salió de la habitación de la rubia dejándola confundida.

Cuando Michiru entro en su habitación se dejo caer en el piso tocándose los labios, si era honesta con ella misma ese beso le había provocando mucho más, bajo su mirada viendo su mano pues había abofeteado a Haruka por atrevida y la verdad no era esa, la había abofeteado por revivir aquel recuerdo y eso fue lo que le dolió.

Pensé que ya te había olvidado… porque tiene que venir tu recuerdo ahora a mi mente—suspiro molesta—Por tu culpa maldito idiota tuve que abofetear a Haruka, maldito desgraciado.

++++++++++FLASH BACK+++++++++++++

_Era la media noche en el palacio de Neptuno y una chica de 13 años de cabello aguamarina salía a escondidas de su habitación ya estaba corriendo por los jardines toda emocionada, ese día había recibido una carta de su admirador secreto, quería conocerlo ahora. Llego a uno de los jardines alejados en donde había una gran fuente en el centro y ahí estaba él de espaldas._

_Disculpa… tú eres el que me mando esta carta –pregunto Michiru tímidamente acercándose al chico._

_Claro que sí majestad –volteo a verla un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos azules—Me alegra que la hayas recibido Michiru._

_¡Sasuke!—Grito sin poder creerlo era un guardián—Tú… has sido quien me ha escrito todas estas cartas de amor._

_Así es mi hermosa princesa marina –se le acerco tomándola de las manos—Se que soy inferior a ti pero no puedo prohibirle a mi corazón que te ame… Te amo Princesa Michiru._

_Sasuke no sé ni que decir… estoy enamorada de ti, porque no pudiste decírmelo antes –le acaricio el rostro._

_Por miedo… a tu reacción, a que no me amaras como yo te amo a ti –se acerco a su rostro—Desde que te conozco has cautivado mi corazón, no te puedo sacar de mi._

_No sé qué decir Sasuke… estoy sorprendida –Michiru lo miro a los ojo—Estoy enamorada de ti, quiero estar contigo –sin más Michiru lo beso._

+++++++++++FLASH BACK+++++++++++++

Fui toda una idiota en creerte… creía que me amarías por siempre –la aguamarina se puso de pie y se acerco a su cama sentándose observado por la ventana—Jurabas amarme, me prometías muchas cosas y me deje engañar… me ilusione con todo lo que me prometías cada vez que nos veíamos… hasta que obtuviste lo que quisiste de mi –se limpio las lagrimas que empezaba a caer por sus mejillas—Nunca me amaste porque al final me dejaste sola.

+++++++++++FLASH BACK+++++++++++++

_Michiru corría por los jardines hacia las habitaciones correspondientes a la servidumbre, curiosamente Sasuke le había dicho que le tenía una sorpresa especial por su cuarto aniversario como novios secretos, esto emocionaba mucho a la chica, se imagina muchas cosas, cuando finalmente llego a la habitación de Sasuke toco la puerta, el chico le abrió de inmediato._

_Llegaste a tiempo amor… pasa adelante—la beso para luego permitirle la entrada._

_Quiero saber cómo vamos a celebrar nuestro aniversario—Michiru entro viendo como todo estaba arreglado._

_Veras mi amor, esta noche será especial y quiero darte como regalo… a mi mismo –se le acerco y la beso, el cual fue correspondido de inmediato por la aguamarina, Sasuke la guio hasta la cama acostándose los dos._

_Sasuke parar… tengo miedo… es mi primera vez –dijo la aguamarina sintiendo como el castaño acariciaba sus piernas y besaba su cuello—Ah… amor escucharme por favor._

_No tengas miedo mi amor… nada malo pasara todo está bien te amo tanto Michiru que quiero expresártelo de esta manera—Sasuke volvió a besarla acariciándole la espalda._

_También te amo Sasuke… seré tu regalo de aniversario te amo mi vida—Michiru correspondió los besos, lo amaba tanto que no lo dudo más y se le entrego carnalmente._

_Esa noche Michiru por primera vez en su vida probó que era el placer de ser amada y de pertenecerle a alguien en todos los sentidos y sentir que el sentimiento era mutuo._

+++++++++FLASH BACK+++++++++++++

Me entregue a ti en cuerpo, alma y corazón… te demostré todo lo que sentía por ti Sasuke y tú solo te aprovechaste de mi ingenuidad, de que estaba enamorada del amor… porque me hiciste creer que me amabas –se limpio las lagrimas—Al final tuve que quitarme la venda de mis ojos y ver que la realidad de ese amor que me juraste… era solo un farsa.

+++++++++FLASH BACK+++++++++++++

_Había pasado un mes desde que se le entrego a Sasuke y claro que la primera semana lo había repetido algunas ocasiones, pero luego se puso raro, era frio y distante con ella además de que cada vez que ella iba a buscarlo le decía que estaba muy ocupado, que tenía entrenamientos o que el Rey estaba siendo más exigente con los guardias del palacio, así que decidió ir a verlo sin avisarle un día._

_No entiendo porque esta así conmigo… él me ama y yo a él… no lo entiendo –se decía la aguamarina mientras caminaba rumbo a la habitación de su amado._

_Cuando llego se detuvo en seco a ver que Sasuke se estaba besando en el pasillo con otra chica, una sirviente del palacio, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veía, se comían a besos sin más se acerco dispuesta a pelear por lo que era suyo._

_SASUKE—grito acercándose a la pareja y separarlo a la chica de su amado de un empujo—Como te atreves a besar a mi novio._

_Su novio majestad—pregunto la chica incrédula—Disculpe Sasuke es mi prometido desde hace 1 año, pronto nos casaremos verdad amor._

_Comprometidos –Michiru no lo podía creer y volteo a verlo—Dime que es una mentira, tú me dijiste que me amas a mí._

_Perdón majestad pero él es mi hombre, aparte planeamos tener una familia pronto –dijo la chica abrazándolo._

_Sasuke contestarme es verdad todo lo que me dice esta maldita –Michiru lo miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas._

_Si Princesa Michiru, la verdad no te amo… nunca lo he hecho, la mujer de mi vida es Kaori aparte como te dijo estamos comprometidos, es el amor de mi vida –le dijo Sasuke fríamente y sin más beso a Kaori enfrente de Michiru._

_ES UNA MENTIRA… TU ME LO HAS QUITADO MALDITA DESGRACIADA—sin más la aguamarina se lanzo sobre Kaori, comenzado una pelea entre las dos._

_QUITARTE DE ENCIMA PRINCESA CAPRICHOSA –gritaba Kaori golpeado a Michiru._

_Los golpes e insultos iba a venían entre ambas chicas, Sasuke intentaba separarlas pero salía golpeado por ambas chicas, en unos minutos toda la servidumbre del palacio estaba ahí viendo como la princesa golpeaba a una sirvienta, hasta que de la nada llego el Rey y la Reina viendo la escena sorprendidos._

_QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ—dijo el Rey molesto llamado así la atención de ambas jóvenes._

_Michiru hija mía que estás haciendo –dijo la Reina viendo decepcionada a su hija._

_Papá, mamá—dijo la aguamarina sorprendida—Esto tiene una explicación… esta maldita desgraciada esta quitándome a mi novio._

_Majestades eso no es cierto… ella me lo anda quitado—dijo Kaori en su defensa._

_Peleándose por un hombre—dijeron los reyes incrédulos—Michiru de que nos estás hablando—pregunto el Rey desconcertado._

_Que esta maldita me está quitado a Sasuke –dijo Michiru a punto de llorar—Él es el amor de mi vida y ella me lo está robando… incluso hicimos el amor._

_POR NEPTUNO QUE COSAS ESTAS DICIENDO MICHIRU—grito el rey sorprendido viendo a su hija—Sasuke te exijo una explicación de inmediato… mejor dicho los tres a la sala del trono del inmediato… Shizuma agarra a tu hija –El Rey Kantaro dio media vuelta mientras toda la servidumbre murmuraba de lo que había escuchado._

_Hija mía que has hecho… ven será mejor que vayamos donde tu padre –la reina levanto a su hija y fueron hacia la sala del trono seguidas por Sasuke y Kaori._

+++++++++FLASH BACK+++++++++

Mis padres estaban decepcionados de mi, como era posible que su hija tal solo de 13 años se hubiera acostado con uno de los guardianes… y más aun juraba que lo amaba sin importarme lo que significaba aquello—Michiru respiro profundamente a recordar los rostros de decepción de sus padres, era imposible de creer lo que había sucedido—Creo que papá hizo bien en desterrados del reino.

+++++++++FLASH BACK++++++++++

_Cuando todos estaban reunidos en la sala del trono con los reyes enfrente de los tres, el Rey Kantaro exigió saber la versión de cada uno, ambos reyes no podía creer lo ingenua que era su hija habérsele entregado a un guardián ciegamente mientras que este solo se aprovecho de ella estado con otra mujer… era realmente difícil de creen lo que estaban escuchado, al final el Rey de pensarlo un buen rato tomo su decisión._

_Esto es realmente decepcionante escuchar más por ti Michiru que eres mi hija y la princesa de Neptuno… y también de ti Sasuke siendo uno de los mejores guardianes de mi palacio… es verdaderamente decepcionante de los dos—dijo el Rey seriamente—En cuanto a ti Kaori, no puedo decir mucho… ya lo he meditado y lo mejor es que tanto tu como Sasuke se vayan de este palacio… quedan desterrados de este lugar mientras que tanto tu Michiru, serás enviada a Plutón con la Princesa Setsuna, te hará bien un nuevo ambiente y que te enseñe más cosas para que seas una mejor princesa… mientras las cosas que se calma aquí y esto quede en el olvide… y no hay cambio en mi decisión—sentencio el Rey, todos los involucrado aceptaron sin objeción la decisión del Rey. _

_Michiru hija será mejor que vayas ya a empacar tus maletas para irte –dijo la Reina abrazado a su hija y se la llevo a su habitación, mientras que la aguamarina intentaba de contener el dolor que sentía su corazón roto._

+++++++++FLASH BACK++++++++++++

Por lo menos si tuvieron razón en algo, enviarme a Plutón fue lo mejor que hicieron, poco a poco mi corazón fue volviéndose de piedra… hasta que finalmente todo rastro de amor desapareció de él—se toco el pecho—El año en que estuve con la Princesa Setsuna fue el tiempo que necesitaba para olvidarme de aquel amor estúpido… y cuando regrese me encargue de que todos los sirvientes queden en su lugar como corresponde… lo que nunca hice con Sasuke lo hice con el resto de la servidumbre… son solo unos buenos para nada y aprovechados de la realeza—suspiro pensativa—Pero ahora llega Haruka y ha vuelto mi vida una locura –se levanto de su cama y se acerco a la puerta de su habitación limpiándose las ultimas lagrimas para luego sonreír—De verdad me sorprende que me lleve tanto la contra y es lo que me gusta de ella… no importa que sea una mujer… es realmente encantadora, pero no cambia el hecho de que es solo una guardiana.

Michiru salió de su habitación y entro en la de Haruka en completo silencio, se acerco despacio observándole ya acostada en su cama, a pesar de que la luz era leve, se percato de que tenía un poco enrojecida la mejilla debido a la bofetada que le había dado.

Por lo visto te pegue muy fuerte… guardián de pacotilla, apenas te conozco y has vuelto mi vida una locura… has sido capaz de enfrentarme –se dijo a sí misma la aguamarina en voz baja, viendo como la rubia estaba profundamente dormida—No dejare que nadie vuelva aprovecharse de mi… te daré las disculpas cuando regresemos a Neptuno no tienes la culpa de lo que me sucedió—se acerco al rostro de Haruka besando primero la mejilla enrojecida para luego dar un leve beso en sus labios—Son muy dulces – sin más Michiru se retiro de ahí.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Al día siguiente Haruka se despertó con una sensación muy rara, se preparo y fue a la habitación de la Princesa Michiru a despertarla y para su sorpresa la encontró despierta y preparada.

Majestad ya está todo listo para irnos—dijo sorprendida la rubia.

Claro que si… sabes que odio esperar, deberías mejorar en tus deberes inútil—dijo Michiru acercándosele—Además usted y yo tenemos una conversación sobre cierto incidente –la aguamarina le rozo la mejilla para luego salir de la habitación.

Ahora si no la entiendo para nada –suspiro la rubia siguiendo a su princesa.

Después de que se despidiera de la Princesa Mina y de Artemis partieron de regreso a Neptuno, claro que Haruka no tenía ni idea de lo que su Princesa le iba a decir, lo más seguro es que la castigara por su atrevimiento.

Continuara….

Hola de nuevo Jajaja bueno, bueno aquí lo que quise demostrar es el porqué Michiru se volvió así de fría y cruel… por lo menos así he visto que se pone algunas personas cuando les rompe el corazón…voy incluida en la lista, en fin ya saben comentarios, sugerencias, criticas y todo lo demás déjemelos en los reviews. Saludos a todos.


	5. Secreto entre nosotras

Secreto entre nosotras

Desde que llegaron a Neptuno Michiru se encerró en su habitación y desde hacía horas que no salía de ahí, esto ya preocupaba a Haruka, quien ya estaba creyendo que esto solo haría su agonía más larga, puesto que la Princesa había dicho claramente que hablaría llegando al palacio pero por lo visto la estaba haciendo sufrir bastante tiempo más.

No entiendo nada, porque justamente se me ocurre a mi besar a una mujer y lo peor de todo a un princesa –Haruka se dejo caer en la cama—No tengo ni idea de lo que me paso… si el Rey se entero me cortara la cabeza –suspiro—Esto no puede irme peor… o si… que tal si me atrevo.

Se levanto de su cama asomándose por el balcón de su habitación viendo al que estaba a lado y la distancia que separaba ambos balcones, si saltaba corría el riesgo de caer al suelo y hasta ahí llegaba pero también había otra alternativa solo que para usarla necesitaba esperar a que el resto del palacio estuvieran profundamente dormidos sin regreso a su habitación. Mientras tanto Michiru caminaba por toda su habitación como león enjaulado había prometido hablar con su guardián apenas llegara al palacio pero lo que hizo fue encerrarse en su habitación, nunca se imagino que el recuerdo de Sasuke siguiera en ella, eso la tenía confundida quería volver a probar los labios de la rubia a como dé lugar pero eso no estaría bien para una princesa.

Maldición que me has hecho Haruka… se supone que no me debería enamorar, lo jure después de lo que me sucedió—suspiro y se acostó en su cama hasta que el sueño la venció.

Cuando llego la noche Haruka estaba ya lista para cruzar a la habitación de Michiru, si no quería hablar con ella a las buenas como lo había prometido tendría que ser las malas aunque se gane un mes en el calabozo del palacio, saco su broche de Sailor mirando hacia abajo.

Por lo visto no hay nadie y ella parece que está dormida… bueno será rápido solo para cruzar esto—sin más uso el broche para cruzar al otro balcón en un instante y lo guardo—Bien… parece que se encuentra dormida –dijo observado a través del ventanal y abrió entrado en silencio.

La habitación era muy amplia y muy elegante por lo visto la princesa insoportable tenía buen gusto, cerro con cuidado el ventanal y se acerco a la gran cama en donde dormía Michiru, dormida parecía que la aguamarina no le haría daño a nadie.

Se ver tan hermosa… nadie me creería cual es su carácter –le acaricio el rostro con ternura—Me pregunto que le habrá sucedido para que ella se volviera así –se dijo así misma en voz baja, mientras se acercaba más a su rostro—Quisiera saber todo de ti… que me estás haciendo mi princesa… insoportable –susurro para unir sus labios a los de ella.

Por su parte Michiru empezó a despertar a sentir unos labios sobre los suyos, eran suaves y delicados, se sentía en el paraíso, empezó a abrir poco a poco los ojos dándose cuenta de quien la besaba era nada más ni nada menos que la misma Haruka, en un acto de reflejo se separo de inmediato viéndola sin entender.

COMO DIABLOS TE HAS METIDO EN MI HABITACION PERVERTIDA DEGENERADA—grito más asustada que otra cosa.

No grites despertaras a todos –la rubia le cubrió la boca mirándola a los ojos—No pude contenerme… te recuerdo que tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente sobre lo que paso en Venus—retiro su mano de la boca de la aguamarina.

Es verdad pero eso no te da derecho a que te metas en mi habitación y que me beses guardián degenerada… eres una imbécil –suspiro intentado de calmarse—Como entraste aquí

Por la puerta de tu habitación… no me gusta dejar los asuntos pendientes –Haruka se sentó en la cama a lado de Michiru viéndola fijamente a los ojos—Tenemos que hablar de aquello… realmente no fue intención aparte me preocupaste por cómo te pusiste.

De que estás hablando idiota –contesto con su típico tono arrogante normal.

Vas a comenzar de nuevo Princesa de cuarta… sobre lo que paso aquel beso—la miro Haruka a los ojos molesta—Porque lo correspondiste… soy una mujer.

Y eso que…. Me gusto, me encanto, me emociono –la aguamarina se acerco al rostro de la rubia—Pero sobre todo… te mereces dos cosas guardián de pacotilla –sin la abofeteo—Eso por atrevida y esto –la abrazo por cuello acercándose a sus labios—Esto… porque me dejaste con ganas de más –susurro antes de besar a Haruka.

Haruka correspondió el beso de inmediato y abrazo a Michiru pero esta la recostó sobre la cama quedado encima de esta, la aguamarina subía la intensidad del beso mientras que la rubia la seguía sus manos ya estaban explorado sus cuerpos sobre sus ropas pero esto ya se estaba volviendo molesto, Michiru separo sus labios de los de Haruka viéndola con coquetería mientras desabrochaba su camisa dejado sus pechos al descubierto.

Para ser una chica… sabes cómo atraer a una mujer –dijo de manera provocativa mientras bajaba y con su lengua exploraba los pechos de la rubia provocándole gemidos.

Princesa… ah…. Por… favor… eso… ah… me… gusta –la rubia jadeaba—esto… no es justo –la rubia se separo, haciendo que la aguamarina se parara, la volteo y comenzó a desatar el corcel mientras besaba sus hombros.

Sigue así… quiero más –se volteo cuando su vestido cayo a suelo quedado solo en ropa interior, deslizo la camisa de Haruka por sus brazos dejado su torso al descubierto—Tienes buen cuerpo… hazme tuya –la beso cayendo ambas en la cama.

Los besos ya no eran suficientes con sus labios pero Michiru quería jugar un poco con la paciencia de Haruka, se sentó sobre sus caderas quitándose el brazier dejado sus pechos al descubierto a la vez que movía sus caderas rozando a si su intimidad con la cadera de la rubia colocando sus manos sobre los pechos de la rubia acariciándolos entre sí provocando que esta gimiera más alto.

Vamos grita más… me provocas mucho –Michiru bajo su mano hacia el pantalón de la rubia lo desabrocho introduciendo su mano dentro de este provocando que Haruka emitiera un pequeño quejido—Te ves… realmente hermosa –se inclino a besar sus labios mientras con su mano masajeaba la entrepierna de la rubia.

Haruka no podía dejar de besarla y lo que le estaba haciendo le estaba provocando mucho más, la tomo de la cadera haciendo que moviera su cadera más rápido sobre la de ella haciendo que ambas gimieran más alto, la poca ropa que ambas usaban ya era incomodas, Haruka giro quedado sobre Michiru y comenzó a regresarle lo que le había hecho, besar, lamer y dar pequeños mordiscos a sus pechos mientras esta gemía debido a la excitación, por su parte Michiru bajo el pantalón de Haruka dejándola completamente desnuda viendo que estaba demasiado humedad.

Vaya… te estoy volviendo loca –dijo la aguamarina viéndola.

No soy la única… tu estas igual o más humedad que yo –la rubia flotó su mano contra la entrepierna de Michiru sintiendo toda su humedad en la ropa interior provocado que emitiera gemidos.

Ya veremos cómo quedamos al final –la beso mientras la rubia introducía su mano en la ropa interior de Michiru masajeándola provocado que esta gimiera entre los besos.

Ambas chicas gemían estimulado sus partes intimas pero ambas deseaban mucho más, Haruka bajo sus labios hasta la parte intima de Michiru retirándole la ropa interior comenzó a lamer y succionar la humedad de la aguamarina provocándole gritos, Haruka no pudo resistir más y con uno de sus dedos la penetro haciendo que Michiru se tensara por un momento pero de inmediato su cadera empezó a seguir el ritmo volviéndose a cada momento más frenético.

Quiero… que… lleguemos… ah… juntas –Michiru se atrajo a la rubia besándola desenfrenadamente penetrándole también, sus cuerpos seguían un mismo ritmo pronto ambas llegarían al clímax.

Ambas ya se sentían próximas al orgasmo y se besaron con locura ahogado así sus gritos de placer, cayendo agotadas en la cama abrazándose, hasta que Haruka se hizo a un lado atrayendo a Michiru a su cuerpo recostándola sobre su pecho.

Esto… no tiene sentido… que acabamos de hacer –dijo la rubia con respiración entrecortada.

Pues… a esto creo que se le llama… hacer el amor mi querida guardiana –dijo Michiru dándole un beso en los labios.

Si lose… pero esto no está bien… yo soy solo una guardiana y tu toda una princesa—la rubia la miro acariciándole el rostro—aparte de que soy mujer –bajo la mirada viendo sus cuerpos desnudos.

Lo acabamos de hacer… será nuestro secreto y no más peros –sentencio la aguamarina abrazándola y le acaricio el brazo notado una marca rara en su brazo—Oye que tienes en el brazo.

Qué cosa –Haruka se levanto un poco viendo la marca que tenía en el brazo, el símbolo de Urano—Ah esto… me la hice hace unos años cuando era pequeña.

Oh ya veo –Michiru se acomodo en su pecho cerrando los ojos—Quédate esta noche aquí, nadie sospechara lo que hicimos… hace mucho que nadie me hacía sentir mujer como lo has hecho tu… Haruka.

Lo mismo digo Michiru –dijo al rubia besándole la frente—Es mejor que descanses –cubrió los cuerpos de ambas con las cobijas para luego quedarse profundamente dormidas.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mientras tanto en Plutón se sintió una presencia inquietante, pero fue muy rápida que asusto a la Sailor del tiempo: Sailor Plut, miro el cielo todo parecía perfecto como que si nada hubiera ocurrido.

No entiendo… últimamente ha habido muchas turbulencias en la puerta del tiempo y no hay señales del enemigo esto no me gusta nada –suspiro la Princesa Setsuna—No tiene ningún sentido lo que está sucediendo… tengo que investigar sobre esto.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En cambio en un lugar lejano a las afueras del sistema solar, se encontraba una joven pareja mirado con rabia hacia el infinito.

No puedo creer que nos dieran esta oportunidad de volver al sistema solar después de nuestro destierro—dijo una joven de cabellos largos azules.

Tienes razón Kaori… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos desterrado pero como juramos volveríamos –comento un chico de cabellos castaños—Sera muy divertido volver a verle la cara a aquella Princesa.

Tienes razón mi querido Sasuke, ella pagara caro por lo que nos hizo –dijo Kaori abrazado a Sasuke—Aparte alguien debe enseñarle que con nosotros no se mete –se besaron para luego mira hacia el sistema solar.

Muy pronto Michiru, Princesa de Neptuno… recibirás nuestra venganza—ambos se rieron recordado a la princesa a la que juraron venganza.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Por su parte Michiru despertaba observado como Haruka la veía mientras le acariciaba el cabello y la apegaba más a su cuerpo besándola en los labios, el cual fue correspondido de inmediato.

Buenos días Haruka—dijo la aguamarina sonriente abrazándola—Como has dormido

De maravilla y usted majestad—pregunto acariciándole la espalda.

De igual manera que tu—le beso en los labios el cual fue correspondido de inmediato.

Michiru… que haremos ahora… me refiero sobre esto—pregunto Haruka a darse cuenta que la situación por más que le encantaba las podrían meter en series problemas.

Este será nuestro secreto entre nosotras Haruka –dijo la aguamarina acariciándole la mejilla—Si no decimos nada nadie lo sabrá y todo estará bien.

Entendido –sin más volvieron a besarse, tenía poco tiempo antes de que amaneciera completamente.

Continuara…..

Espero que lo disfrute, este capi está basado en algo que anhelo más claro nunca tendré es lo malo cuando se ama en silencio pero en fin es una gran fuente de inspiracion, está muy cortito pero espero que les gusten y ya saben dejarme todo lo que quiera opinar en los reviews.. Saludos.


	6. La aparición de Kaori

La aparición de Kaori

Había pasado cerca de un mes desde la primera vez que había dormido juntas, al principio trataba de evitarse porque ambas temía que si se miraba a los ojos volvería a pasar lo que sucedió, pero el deseo por volver a sentir los besos y caricias de la otra las supero que cuando se dieron cuenta ya lo había vuelto hacer, sin duda alguna las dos se atraía y no podía vivir sin la otra pero ninguna quería aclarar lo que sentía su corazón… Haruka por su parte no podía decirle bien fresca que ella es Sailor Uranus mientras que Michiru tenía miedo de demostrar todo lo que sentía por miedo a la reacción de la rubia.

La rubia se despertó con pereza viendo como la aguamarina dormía a su lado profundamente, se levanto de la cama empezado a vestirse media adormilada, por su parte Michiru a no sentir el calor de Haruka emitió pequeños quejidos buscándola hasta que finalmente tuvo que levantarse.

Regresa a la cama es muy temprano –dijo dejado caer parte de la sabana mostrado parte de su cuerpo, la rubia se sentó a su lado acariciándole el rostro.

Debo regresar a mi habitación antes de que nos descubra –le beso la mejilla y se termino de vestir aunque por lo visto Michiru tenía otras intenciones porque la jalo de regreso a la cama—Majestad pare en serio –la rubia se levanto arreglándose la ropa—La veo más tarde.

Haruka se termino de vestir y salió lo más rápido que pudo dejado a Michiru con ganas, esta se dejo caer en la cama pensado en lo ocurrido en la noche anterior, había sido mejor que las ocasiones anteriores pero no lo podía disfrutar completamente ya que no se atrevía a abrir su corazón a la rubia, le daba miedo volver a salir lastimada.

Esto es solo un secreto… nada más, además Haruka lo está disfrutado igual que yo… es nuestro pequeño juego—suspiro levantándose y se arreglo para empezar con sus actividades de ese día.

El resto del día pasó tranquilamente o por lo menos eso parecía Michiru como siempre estaba que le gritaba a medio mundo y más aun se desquito con una sirvienta cuando le informaron que mañana por la noche iba a ver una fiesta en el palacio.

IDIOTA sabes perfectamente que a mí me debiste avisar antes—grito encolerizada—Nunca puedes hacer nada bien… maldita aprende a realizar bien tu trabajo buena para nada.

Majestad lo siento… ya le dije que fue de última hora –dijo muerta del miedo la pobre chica viendo a Michiru cada vez más molesta.

Ya deja de darme excusas patéticas vete de aquí inútil –la pobre sirvienta solo asintió a la orden saliendo corriendo asustada de ahí mientras que Haruka se acercaba a donde estaba la aguamarina.

No deberías tratarla así ya te lo dijo o no… fue de última hora eso, no te debes desquitar con ella –dijo la rubia molesta viéndola.

Tú que sabes guardián de pacotilla… no entiendes las cosas de la realeza –la aguamarina la observo realmente molesta.

Conozco de esas cosas más de lo que crees Princesa de cuarta—dijo realmente molesta.

No me digas… se debe a la buena para nada de tu princesa—contesto sarcásticamente—Pobre de tu reino con una princesa tal holgazana no me sorprende que no avance mucho.

No hables sin saber de las cosas me escuchaste –Haruka ya estaba harta de escuchar ese tipo de comentarios—Por lo menos ella es mejor a cualquier otra princesa de los demás reinos que he conocido.

Estas insinuado que esa idiota es superior a mi—Michiru se sintió ofendida por esto—Soy mucho mejor que esa maldita de Uranus.

No hables así de alguien a quien ni siquiera conoces –suspiro molesta—Pronto será la cena más vale que vaya a prepararse, con su permiso me retiro temprano de mis obligaciones… estoy agotada –hizo una reverencia retirándose.

Espera un momento guardián –la detuvo Michiru quedado una a lado de la otra—Te veré esta noche… como últimamente lo hemos estado haciendo –pregunto tranquilidad aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de los nervios.

Te dije que estoy agotada… todo dependerá de si ando de humor para eso—contesto viéndola de reojo—De cualquier manera… no me espere despierta - sin más Haruka se marcho.

Imbécil—susurro la aguamarina—Que me estás haciendo que soy adicta a ti –continuo con su camino hacia el jardín principal donde sabía que estaba su madre.

El jardín principal del palacio era el más hermoso y el que generalmente se usaba para las fiestas de evento social, formado por cinco fuentes y rodeado por una gran variedad de flores de todos los colores parecía un lugar encantado aquel amplio jardín, cuando la Princesa llego ahí efectivamente encontró a su madre dado varias órdenes ajustado los últimos detalles para la fiesta del día siguiente.

Madre… necesito hablar contigo –menciono cuando se acerco a su madre, quien volteo a verla de inmediato.

Claro hija dime de que deseas hablar conmigo –pregunto sonriente.

Porque recién se me informa de este evento… me ha tomando desprevenida –dijo intentado de controlar su enojo.

Hija… es una fiesta sorpresa para tu padre, se que ha sido imprevista pero por favor… hagamos que esto sea perfecto para él—le dijo la reina viéndola a los ojos—Se que por lo general tú te encargas de esto, pero en esta ocasión déjame hacerlo yo… en el momento que no te guste la fiesta te podrás retirar… solo quisiera pedirte de favor… que permitieras al joven Haruka que te acompañe –le sonrió.

A mi guardián dices madre… pero solo será una simple fiesta no creo que nada malo pase—miro la mirada determinada de su madre—Esta bien le diré que me haga compañía durante la fiesta de mañana… con permiso madre iré a prepararme para la cena –hizo una reverencia para luego retirarse hacia su habitación.

Cuando llego la hora de la cena, la rubia había escuchado muchos rumores entre la servidumbre sobre la fiesta de mañana como por ejemplo: la princesa estaba en contra de los preparativos de su madre, que por primera vez no había reclamado, que no se presentaría a la fiesta, entre otras cosas más, la rubia sabía que por pertenece a la "clase baja" no tendría que ir al dichoso evento, sino que descansaría más tiempo, últimamente se encontraba más agotada y como no lo iba a estar con el apetito sexual insaciable de Michiru y que tenía que despertarse temprano para regresar a su habitación sin ser descubierta hacía que durmiera poco pero no le importaba. Haruka tomo un pan y una fruta comiéndoselo en la cocina, no tenía mucha hambre solo quería ir a dormir.

Oye tienes cara de cansancio… acaso encárgate de la princesa te deja agotado –le pregunto la cocinera mientras le pasaba otra fruta.

En mayor parte si… pero amo mi trabajo y mientras lo cumpla no hay quejas de mi parte –contesto mientras comía—Además estoy segura que la princesa no es tan mala como aparenta.

Si ella te escuchara te cortaría la cabeza muchacha… diría que la estas difamado –comento viéndola.

Que lo intente… mi deber es cuidarla pero aparte de eso, creo que aun me falta conocerla más—suspiro recordado las últimas noches a lado de su querida princesa, si era honesta estaba con otra persona opuesta a la que conoció cuando llego.

Para llegar de un lugar lejano… eres muy dulce y amable a pesar de tu apariencia y de tu lugar de origen –la vio con seriedad—Para ser de Urano pareces todo un ángel chica.

Tú crees… no me considero eso, más bien me considero como el viento… bueno Urano es el planeta de los cielos pero no somos crueles, solo defendemos lo que amamos—dijo la rubia omitiendo ciertos detalles.

Lo dices con mucha pasión y amor a aquel planeta… no lo extrañas –pregunto la mujer.

A veces sí, no lo negare extraño muchas cosas de ahí, pero si regresara a Urano también extrañaría muchas cosas de aquí… por ejemplo tu deliciosa comida –dijo probado un poco de la cena.

Eso es solo para halágame… yo creo que lo que tú más extrañarías de este lugar… sería a la Princesa Michiru… me he dado cuenta de cómo la miras… pareciera que te la fueras a comer –esto provoco un gran sonrojo en el rostro de Haruka.

Qué cosas dices… si aquí sabemos que la Princesa no me tolera por siempre llevarle la contraria—dijo nerviosa tomando su fruta—Bueno nos vemos… iré a descansar estoy agotada hasta mañana a todos –se despidió retirándose de ahí pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien escucho aquella conversación.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En otra dimensión Sasuke y Kaori estaba viendo la imagen del palacio de Neptuno, ambos había deseado volver a aquel reino luego de que el Rey Kantaro los desterrada por lo que sucedió.

Sasuke dejarme ir a mi primero… quiero ver a nuestra princesa –comento Kaori abrazándolo—Creo que me vendría bien recordar viejos tiempos.

Estas segura de lo que dices… tengamos en cuenta que ella es Sailor Neptune, no podemos tomarla a la ligera –volteo a ver a la chica.

Estoy consciente de ello… además a lo que iré es solo a demostrarle que regresamos y que nos vengaremos de ella por lo que nos hizo amor mío—menciono viendo de nuevo hacia el palacio.

Mañana en la noche atacaras y le pasaras la advertencia a ver que hará nuestra querida Michiru –dijo el castaño para luego besarla.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La cena termino con toda tranquilidad pero Michiru tenía otra cosa en mente, desde que había escuchado la conversación de Haruka en la cocina sentía el impulso la necesidad de hablar con ella cuanto antes posible, entro en su habitación para cambiarse de ropa lo más rápido posible para que luego cuando creyó que ya era conveniente se paso a la habitación de la rubia entrado con cuidado, se sorprendió bastante de encontrarla dormida pero más aun le sorprendió la vista que tenía de sus piernas por la simple camisa que vestía.

Por Neptuno… es mucho más provocativa así –se acerco despacio y se introdujo en la cama abrazándola—Haruka… Haruka… despierta—la rubia a sentir que tenía menos espacio abrió los ojos viéndola.

Michiru que haces aquí deberías estar durmiendo en tu habitación… mañana tienes ese evento –comento pero fue interrumpida por un beso que no dudo en corresponder.

Lose… pero quiero dormir contigo… no es necesario que lo hagamos… solo quiero dormir entre tus brazos –dijo sincerándose un poco con Haruka quien la vio sorprendida por un momento.

De acuerdo podrás dormir aquí pero ya sabes las reglas… antes de que amanezca completamente tendrás que cambiarte a tu habitación—la rubia la abrazo besándola en los labios—Que descanses Michiru.

Que descanses Haruka –le dio un beso en los labios para luego quedarse dormida a su lado.

Para cuando Haruka despertó Michiru ya se había pasado a su habitación ya que podía escuchar perfectamente sus gritos, iba a volver a dormir cuando encontró a lado de su almohada una pequeña nota la cual decía:

_Haruka  
>Ves te dije que no era necesario hacer nada… solo te necesito a mi lado porque solo contigo puedo dormir tranquilamente… tus brazos me da esa calidez que me hacía falta. Como sabes hoy habrá una fiesta en el palacio y quiero que me acompañes… solo estaremos un rato porque la verdad quiero volver rápido para poder volver a dormir contigo. Espero que me digas que si a esto… de lo contrario tendré que obligarte.<em>

_Por cierto gracias por creer en mí, cuando estabas en la cocina alcance a escuchar parte de tu conversación y realmente cada día me sorprendes más, estas haciéndote muchos meritos… gracias por todo mi guardián… te veré al rato con cariño _

_Michiru._

Esto sí que sorprendió a Haruka pero le alegro bastante saberlo aunque estaba claro que una parte de ella no se sentía bien porque estaba manteniéndole oculto su verdadera identidad… ella era la Princesa Haruka de Urano por lo tanto era Sailor Uranus, sabía que para cuando aquello se descubriera lo más seguro es que Michiru la odiaría por el resto de su existencia.

El resto del día paso sin ninguna novedad todo el mundo era que iba deprisa arreglado hasta el último detalle para la gran fiesta y para cuando menos se lo esperando ya había comenzado a llegar los invitados y ya era cuestión de minutos para que empezara pero nadie sabía que esa noche tendría una sorpresita incluida.

Michiru estaba arreglado los últimos detalles de su vestido cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de repente permitiéndole tener una buena vista de Haruka quien se la quedo viendo como tonta.

Eso lo tomare como que me veo perfecta—soltó una risa volteado a verla—Luces muy bien para ser un guardián.

Tengo buen gusto para vestirme, lista para que la acompañe al baile –le extendió la mano la cual la aguamarina el tomo sin ninguna duda.

Claro será todo un placer –ambas chicas sonriendo para bajar al jardín en donde el evento estaba siendo todo un éxito.

Mientras tanto Kaori observaba oculta desde las sombras como se desarrollaba todo, le parecía en parte divertido y otra parte aburrida fue cuando se percato de la llegada de Michiru marcándose en su rostro una sonrisa llena de odio.

Por fin aparece que comience la diversión –desapareció de aquel lugar.

La fiesta por su parte era todo un éxito, Michiru primera vez que se divertía bastante eso era porque estaba al lado de Haruka y esta sabía cómo entrénela pero de repente la música se corto y se escucha una risa burlona.

Vaya por lo visto te puedes divertir como que si nada hubiera pasado Majestad—se escucho la voz de una mujer, Haruka por instinto dejo a la aguamarina detrás suyo.

Quien eres… sal de donde quiera que estés –pregunto al rubia viendo con cautela por todos lados.

Para todos los que viven en esto reino ya debe conocerme –apareció una chica de cabellos azules entrado como si nada—Mi nombre es Kaori y hace 4 años fui parte de la servidumbre de este lugar.

Kaori—la aguamarina no podía creer que ahí estuviera aquella mujer—Es imposible.

Majestad por lo visto ya me reconoció—se rio como si fuera un chiste—Desde que su padre me desterró junto a mi amado Sasuke… he tenido que vaga por el universo –la miro con odio—Y todo por tu culpa maldita –sin más Kaori alzo su mano provocando que apareciera varias sombras por todos lados—Queridas demuéstrele que conmigo nadie… se mete.

Las sombras comenzaron a atacar a todos los invitados, pero los guardias ya estaban atacado destruyéndolas pero cada vez aparecía más a su alrededor, era una batalla sin fin. La rubia por su parte uso su espada: la espada de Urano, claro que nadie ahí sabia que pertenecía a la Sailor del viento que sabía a la perfeccion era capaz de destruir sombras evitado que estas se multiplicara, sin más comenzó a atacar a las sombras y cuando tuvo oportunidad de atacar a Kaori pero esta desapareció al instante.

Oh lo siento guapo pero esto solo era una visita social… aprovechado que había una gran fiesta –menciono la peli-azul observado a Haruka para luego pasar su mirada a Michiru—Veo que sigues siendo la misma frágil e idiota niña de siempre.

Cállate tú no sabes nada maldita zorra –Michiru se transformo en Sailor Neptune en frente de todos—Maremoto… de Neptuno! –lanzo el ataque contra Kaori, la cual recibió de lleno el impacto.

Maldita esto no se quedara así… pronto volveremos… esto solo fue un saludo –Kaori se rio mientras desaparecía de aquel lugar.

Haruka llévate a mi hija y a mi esposa al palacio de inmediato –ordeno el Rey a lo cual la rubia solo asintió llevándose a ambas mujeres al interior del palacio.

Después de dejar a la reina en su habitación, llevo a Michiru a la suya ayudándola a cambiarse de ropa y acostada en su cama pero cuando tuvo la intención de salir esta la abrazo asustada.

Permitirme dormir en tu habitación esta noche tengo miedo… por favor te lo ruego –dijo en un susurro la aguamarina asustada.

De acuerdo… solo por esta noche –dijo Haruka saliendo de ahí para pasar a la suya. Esa noche sería realmente larga no entendía el ataque y aparte porque Michiru se había asustado de aquella manera.

Continuara...

Bien este esta un poquito más largo, lo escribir en menos de una hora comenze a la 1 y ya son las 2 jajaja mucha emocion por todos los reviews que he recibido... espero que les guste. Seguire actualizado así jaja mientras haya inspiracion... me alegra mucho saber lo que opina los lectores solo eso permite que la idea que tengo se vaya modificado... sin mas que decir... disfrutelo. Saludos nos vemos en el siguiente.


	7. Amor sin palabras

Amor sin palabras

La noche fue realmente larga puesto que Haruka tuvo que calma a Michiru para que luego pudiera dormir y finalmente se quedo pensado en el ataque no tenía sentido para ella pero estaba demasiado agotada para cuando se dio cuenta se quedo dormida a la de Michiru en su cama y no fue hasta que el insistente golpe a la puerta de su habitación la obligo a volver a levantarse, miro por un momento a su lado donde dormía la aguamarina y fue a abrir la puerta encontrándose con el Rey.

Majestad –dijo sorprendida haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Haruka mi hija no es en su habitación… donde esta –pregunto desesperado, la rubia se hizo a un lado.

Pase… ella esta acostada en mi cama –menciono la rubia a lo que el rey entro de inmediato.

Gracias… pero que hace aquí y no en la suya –pregunto extrañado.

No quería estar sola en su habitación y fue su propia decisión dormir aquí majestad –suspiro acercándose a la cama en donde el Rey ya estaba sentado viendo con preocupación a Michiru.

Comprendo –suspiro viendo a su hija.

Majestad permítame hacerle una pregunta—hablo la rubia con seriedad—Quien era esa chica que vino anoche… no tiene mucho sentido para mí lo que ha sucedido.

Ella –el Rey volteo a verla y respiro hondo—Ella es Kaori, fue una de las sirvientas de este palacio hace cuatro años atrás.

Porque ataco a su hija –pregunto directamente la rubia.

Te contare… hace cuatro años mi hija se enamoro de un guardián del palacio era el mejor, se llamaba Sasuke, mi hija lo amo tanto que ni lo dudo y se le entrego pero luego descubrió que el estaba con Kaori, al final a ellos los desterré del reino y a Michiru la envié con la princesa Setsuna—el Rey la vio fijamente.

Ahora si ya tiene sentido el ataque –suspiro viéndolo—Gracias… quiere que lo deje a solas

No, así está bien, quédate con ella el resto del día por favor—pidió el Rey retirándose de la habitación de la rubia.

Pasaron las horas hasta que Michiru se despertó un poco desconcertada no ubicaba en donde estaba y de repente todo lo que sucedió anoche se le vino a la cabeza lo que provoco que se sobresaltara de repente sintió un movimiento a su lado y vio como Haruka se encontraba dormida a su lado de la cama pudo aprecia que ella ya estaba cambiada de ropa lo que quería decir que ya se había despertado, vio como en la mesa de noche había comida pero si era honesta consigo misma ni hambre tenía, se volvió a recostar y abrazo a la rubia con cuidado de no despertarla.

Deberías comer algo… llevas todo el día durmiendo –dijo Haruka sin abrir los ojos asustado a Michiru.

Pensé que estabas dormida –le acaricio el rostro viendo como Haruka abría los ojos.

Lo estaba, pero llevo rato despierta… estaba comenzado a dormirme de nuevo –le dijo y acaricio el rostro—Te sientes mejor

Si gracias –Michiru sonrió—Gracias por permitirme dormir en tu habitación.

No agradezcas… tu madre trajo esa comida hace un rato deberías comerla –la rubio se sentó pasándole la bandeja a la aguamarina—Los reyes saben que estas aquí y dijeron que es mejor que descanses después de lo sucedido.

Creo que te debo una explicación sobre lo que sucedió anoche –dijo viéndola a los ojos mientras Haruka negaba con la cabeza—Porque no.

Tu padre ya me comento algo sobre lo que sucedió majestad… no deseo saber los detalles de aquello –le acaricio el rostro—Mejor come y regresa a descansar –le beso la mejilla dispuesta a levantarse pero fue detenida por la aguamarina—Sucede algo princesa.

No me dejas sola… quédate conmigo –bajo la mirada viendo como se aferraba al brazo de la rubia—Te necesito Haruka.

Está bien princesa—volvió a tomar asiento observándola—Mejor come algo… pronto se hará de noche.

He estado durmiendo todo el día –pregunto sorprendida viendo hacia el ventanal que estaba cubierto por las cortinas—Porque esta puestas las cortinas.

A eso, es que entraba demasiada luz y era incomodo dormir… es curioso cuando hace tanta luz por este lado del sistema –dijo la rubia viéndola y le sonrió—Me resulto incomodo dormir por eso las puse… ¿te incomoda?

No, creo que es mejor –Michiru comenzó a comer y coloco un poco de comida frente a la boca de Haruka—También deberías comer… has estado todo el día cuidándome, sin excusas solo come.

Como órdenes –comió el bocado—Listo lo hice… el resto es tuyo –se levanto quitándose la camisa que llevaba puesta quedado solo en una camisetilla que resaltaba sus curvas.

Vaya creo que tengo apetito de otra cosa –comento seductoramente mientras seguía comiendo.

Apetito de que –volteo a verla haciéndose la tonta.

De ti Haruka –ambas se sonrojaron por ese comentario y rieron nerviosas.

Mejor termina tu comida… porque regresaras a dormir –dijo seriamente la rubia—Se supone que soy tu guardián pero más bien parezco tu niñera.

Una muy sexy –Michiru termino su comida después de decir esto—Listo

Vuelve a descansar –la rubia dejo la bandeja a un lado pero de repente fue jalada a la cama—Majestad que le sucede ese no es el comportamiento de una princesa.

Y el tuyo no es el de un guardián –empezó a besarle el cuello a la rubia.

Princesa pare… no respondo de mis actos –a ver que la aguamarina no le iba hacer caso, hizo en un movimiento rápido esta quedara debajo de ella y la beso en los labios rápidamente—Compórtese.

Solo si me das un beso lo prometo –Michiru unión sus labios a los de Haruka después de decir eso.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Por su parte Kaori estaba contándole a Sasuke todo lo que sucedió cuando fue a Neptuno, lo que más llamo la atención del joven de toda la historia fue del misterioso guardián que estaba protegiendo a Michiru.

Eso es interesante… pero me pregunto quién será –se dijo a sí mismo—Descríbemelo.

Alto, rubio y de ojos verdes –dijo Kaori—Nunca antes lo había visto en Neptuno.

Lo más seguro que es nuevo –comento pensativo—Posiblemente sea de otro planeta del sistema solar… esto cambiara un poco nuestros planes pero será más interesante.

Cuando volveremos ir a atacar –pregunto ansiosa.

Pronto… habrá una reunión de todas las Sailor… eso lo hará interesante –se acerco a Kaori abrazándola.

Todas las Sailor pero sería nueve en contra de nosotros—la chica recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke.

Ten en cuenta que Uranus nunca se ha presentado, Saturn es demasiado peligrosa para tenerla cerca y Plut debe estar en las puertas del tiempo –la miro—Y las Sailor internas no son nada, así que será divertido.

Me parece perfecto amor –sin más lo beso.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Después de una semana se aviso a todos los reinos del milenio de plata que se convocaría a una reunión en el que debía estar presentes los reyes y Sailor de todos los planetas, ya Michiru se encontraba haciendo sus preparativos para recibir a todos los monarcas que llegaría al reino marino mientras que Haruka solo observaba esto la incomodaba, era un asunto de urgencia pero por su planeta solo vendría sus padres más ella no y era mejor así pero había algo que le daba un mal presentimiento.

Debo estar loca de seguro—susurro así misma.

Has dicho algo guardián de pacotilla –pregunto la aguamarina observándola—En vez de estar de holgazana mirándome ponte a hacer algo útil –le paso unas cortinas—Necesito que cambies las cortinas del salón principal ahora mismo… muévete

Como órdenes –dijo molesta para irse a hacer lo que se le encargo.

Darte prisa que quiero que hagas más cosas –le grito a lo lejos a lo que Haruka solo volteo a verla.

Princesa de cuarta… solo me estas explotado—le regreso la respuesta y se marcho.

Tonta… ya verá que llegara el día en que no me llevara la contraria y ahí se tendrá arrodillar a mis pies—se dijo así misma imaginándose lo divertida que sería la escena.

Qué cosas andas planeado en contra de tu guardián hija mía –pregunto la reina detrás de su hija—Eres muy amable con ella… ya no la trata tan mal.

Madre—volteo a verla sorprendida—Pero que cosas dices si la trato igual que al resto de la servidumbre.

Eso dice tu boca hija pero tus actos hacia ella… demuestran lo contrario –le sonrió amablemente—Además se ver que es una buena persona… me alegra que la trajera de Urano.

Si a mí también… nunca pensé conocer a alguien como ella –dijo sin pensarlo, sintió la mirada de su madre encima—Quiero decir alguien tan rebelde pero encantadora a la vez… es una persona irritable pero a la vez amable.

Me alegra… de que tengas alguien especial en tu vida… hija mía –le beso la mejilla y se retiro dejado sola a Michiru pensativa.

Michiru a veces se sorprendía de la ternura de su madre, pero en otras la solía confundir mucho parecía que sabía lo que ella se negaba a sentir por Haruka cosa que obviamente estaba mal por el simple hecho de que la rubia era una guardiana y ella una princesa y que en el momento menos esperado Haruka tendría que regresar a Urano a seguir con sus deberes como miembro de la guardia del planeta del viento, eso la deprimía un poco.

Por su parte Haruka estaba preocupada por tres razones principales la primera que había un enemigo amenazado a la Princesa de los Mares y solo debía protegerla como guardián si quería mantener su verdadera identidad oculta de las demás Sailor, la segunda sus sentimientos hacia Michiru cada vez estaba más descontrolados y no estaba segura de lo que sintiera la aguamarina por ella podía ser que su otra identidad le permitiera tener un título real pero el simple hecho de ser mujer se lo negaba y la última la reunión de las Sailor y Reyes sería justamente ahí y por más que vería a sus padres era un simple guardián por lo tanto debía tener cuidado de lo que haría para no levantar sospecha en los demás invitados en especial en Michiru.

Se pasaron el resto de la semana en los preparativos para la gran reunión y llego el día Haruka era presa de los nervios quería ver a sus padres pero eso iba a ser imposible debido a la evidente situación y aparte se sentía inquieta debía estar atenta para lo que sea que pudiera ocurrir pronto. Ese mismo día en la noche comenzó la llegada de todas las Sailor y los monarcas como era de esperarse demasiada formalidad molestaban a la rubia y misteriosamente también causo el mismo efecto en Michiru quien ya quería irse al dormitorio de Haruka.

Princesa Michiru –le pregunto la rubia desde atrás.

Dígame no ver que estoy recibiendo a los invitados—le contesto Michiru en murmullo.

Lose… deme permiso para retirarme a mi habitación no me siento bien –dijo claramente mintiendo en el asunto de que no se sentía bien.

Claro puedes… pero quédate despierta… necesito hablar contigo unos asuntos pendientes—a esto Haruka solo asintió para luego retirarse rumbo a su habitación.

Después de un rato Michiru se disculpo retirándose también bajo la misma mentira que la rubia: no se sentía bien. Camino lo más deprisa que pudo y mientras lo hizo se percato en los invitados que había llegado estaba casi todos excepto tres reinos y justamente era Saturno, Plutón y… Urano ni los reyes o Sailor se había presentado aun. Cuando llego a la habitación de la rubia entro sin tocar la puerta.

Oye que falta de educación es esa… no vez que ya me iba a dormir –dijo la rubia molesta, quien se encontraba semi-vestida.

Desde cuando duermes con poca ropa –cerró la puerta con llave y luego fue hacia las ventanas cerrando todas las cortinas.

Desde que alguien duerme conmigo en la cama –dijo la rubia viéndola mientras que Michiru la empujo hacia la cama—Que planeas hacer esta noche.

Esta noche… todos estará ocupados en la fiesta por lo tanto, te hare mía toda la noche… te lo mereces por no hacerme caso—se acerco de manera seductora a la rubia mientras se quitaba el vestido.

Que hice para merecerme eso –pregunto retrocediendo un poco.

Llévame la contraria –la miro de pies a cabeza—Me has hecho parte del trabajo pero aun falta—se le acerco más y la beso con locura en los labios.

Por su parte Haruka correspondió de inmediato dejándose llevar por ella, se acostaron en la cama y para sorpresa de la rubia Michiru la amarro a la cama mientras con sus labios y manos ya empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo.

Princesa… me hará gritar si sigue así… por favor… ahí no –Haruka gemía presa de la excitación.

Eso es lo que hare –continuo con los besos así torturado a su querida guardiana—Quiero que seas mía Haruka.

Esa noche Haruka fue completamente perteneciente a la Princesa de los mares, no pudo resistirse a su encanto y permitió que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella, la noche les pareció muy corta entre besos y caricias demostraba el amor que sentía hacia la otra… sin confesar por sus respectivos miedos y así como sus encuentros, su amor era un gran secreto para cualquiera incluso ellas mismas.

Continuara…..

Bien aquí les traigo el siguiente, no sé si les guste pero ya saben opine con confianza en sus reviews… he leído sus comentarios realmente me pone muy contenta a ver que esta historia se ha vuelto un gran éxito pero debo traerles una mala noticia… me vi obligada a alejarme de la inspiración… en fin espero que siga apoyándome por cierto... quisiera volverme amiga de ustedes… pero eso decide ustedes… les agradezco mucho por todoooooooooo y espero mañana subir el siguiente. Saludos


	8. Entre Reyes y Sailor

Entre Reyes y Sailor

Pasada algunas horas llegaron los reyes correspondientes a Urano seguidos por los de Plutón curiosamente acompañados por la princesa del Planeta del tiempo, esto si era un gran acontecimiento por lo visto el asunto era más delicado de lo que parecía, el Rey Hitoshi pidió hablar un momento a solas con el Rey Kantaro.

Amigo mío… por lo que me entere la situación es delicada… quiero saber si mi hija está bien –pregunto preocupado.

Ella está bien… por un momento creí que se transformaría en Sailor Uranus, más no lo hizo cuido de mi hija en su posición de guardián—comento Kantaro aun sorprendido por la acción de la joven—Me sorprende que ella se tome en serio su deber.

Siempre ha sido así… primero es su misión antes que su propia vida por eso creo que como sucesora al trono es digna –suspiro—Pero me preocupa… la reacción de todos en caso que se descubra que ella es Uranus –miro momentáneamente hacia el salón de baile—Esto debe tenerla incomoda después de todo fue su propia decisión alejarse de todo esto.

Tengo una duda amigo… por que su hija nunca se ha presentado como la descendiente del viento, es decir, como Sailor Uranus –pregunto con curiosidad—La única vez que se presento fue cuando comenzaron los entrenamientos.

Mi hija… desde pequeña siempre fue distinta a los demás, mi esposa y yo nos dedicamos a darle solo nuestro amor y demostrarle que no importa lo que haga mientras este decidido con su corazón todo estaría bien y eso fue lo que la llevo a la decisión de no presentarse en las reuniones de aristocracia, es más ella fue a buscar a la Reina Serenity después de su cambio de apariencia y le dijo lo que ella deseaba no se los detalles de aquella conversación pero la Reina acepto su petición –miro a su amigo cruzándose de brazos—Haruka es princesa a su manera y eso es lo que la hace realmente feliz… más no se le puede pedir.

Si creo en lo que dices amigo… desde que ella está aquí muchas cosas han cambiando en especial a las que tiene que ver con Michiru –sonrió viéndolo—No sabes lo agradecido que estoy contigo por mandar a tu hija, ella ha sido capaz de demostrarle a Michiru que el mundo no es como ella creía, la ha cambiando bastante.

No me sorprende viniendo de Haruka… ella tiene algo que hace que la quieras de inmediato –se rio un poco—Es muy parecida a su madre… por eso estoy seguro que será una gran Reina algún día.

Te apoyo en lo que dices amigo –se le acerco—Sera mejor que regresemos a la reunión –ambos monarcas se dirigiendo donde estaba sus respectivas esposas.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Por otro lado en la habitación de Haruka para ser más exactos, ambas chicas se encontraban descansado curiosamente ahora Michiru tenía puesta en una de sus muñecas la cinta que antes usara para amarrar a la rubia quien estaba recostada sobre su pecho, ambas intentado de normalizar el ritmo de sus respiraciones.

Esta cansada –pregunto la rubia colocándose encima de ella.

No aun no –le contesto acariciándole el rostro – Te has vuelto mi droga… Haruka

Y tú la mía Michiru –la rubia se acerco a su rostro besándola bajando sus manos por el cuerpo de la aguamarina.

Hazme tuya… Haruka –correspondió el beso apasionadamente sintiendo como la rubia la amarraba a la cama—No me digas que te vas a desquitar conmigo.

Así es pero lo hare más interesante –amarro una muñeca de Michiru a la cama y lo mismo hizo con una de las suyas—La regla es que con solo una mano tendremos que llevar a la otra al cielo.

Trato hecho –se volvieron a besar mientras sus manos bajaba lentamente por sus cuerpos.

Pronto ya no eran suficientes los labios ya que la rubia sintió como Michiru ya comenzaba a explorar en su intimidad provocando que soltara varios gemidos, bajo sus labios besándole el cuello mientras que la aguamarina estimulaba su clítoris haciéndola estremecer y bajo sus labios al pecho de Michiru succionado sus senos según a como se sentía pero de repente giraron quedado Michiru arriba de Haruka sin más comenzaron a besarse mientras la rubia acariciaba su húmeda entrepierna provocado gemidos de Michiru los cuales eran ahogados entre los besos.

Quiero… llegar… contigo al…. Mismo tiempo –pidió la aguamarina presa del placer.

Ya… ah… no podre… más… hazme tuya –gimió Haruka sintiendo que su cuerpo ya estaba cerca.

Ambas comenzaron a penetrarse provocándose una nueva oleada de placer mutuamente, sus cuerpos se movía descontroladamente sin parar de besarse a la vez que aumentaba la intensidad no solo de los besos sino de las penetraciones y los roces entre sus pechos, Michiru tomo la mano que Haruka tenía amarrada entrelazándola con la de ella apretándola con más fuerza sintiendo cuando llego al orgasmo junto a la rubia. Separaron sus labios viéndose ambas a los ojos agitadas.

Michiru –le acaricio el rostro viéndola a los ojos.

Haruka –susurro la aguamarina y no pudo continuar porque los labios de la rubia la silenciaron, para la rubia esta manera era la única que tenía para expresarle su amor.

Después de aquel beso se abrazaron cubriéndose apenas con una sabana, se sentía felices estado juntas pero sus propios miedos no permitían que sus sentimientos salieran a la luz por temor a la reacción de la otra, se quedaron así hasta que el sueño las venció.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Al día siguiente no tenía ni la más mínima idea de todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior pero a intentar de estira sus brazos se percato de que aun tenía puesta la cinta y no pudo evitar sonreír a darse cuenta de que la rubia también estaba atada a aquella cinta.

Pareciera que esto fuera el destino… cada vez entras más en mi corazón—le acaricio el rostro y dio un leve beso en los labios de la rubia.

Si es el destino… dejarme quedar así toda mi vida –Haruka abrió los ojos viéndola con una sonrisa—Que tal has dormido.

Mejor que nunca y tu –se inclino dándole otro beso que fue correspondido.

Mucho mejor que tú… porque dormir a tu lado –la atrajo a ella besándola apasionadamente.

Jajaja… si seguimos así nos descubrirá –le susurro la aguamarina—Además tengamos en cuenta que todo el milenio de plata anda aquí.

En eso tienes razón, eso significa que tendré que comportarme—a Haruka no le gustaba regresar a la realidad pero no le tocaba de otra, se desato la muñeca y se levanto cubriéndose apenas con una camisa.

Sí, pero en la noche volveremos a lo nuestro… claro si tú me lo permites—dijo Michiru viéndola seductoramente.

Sabes perfectamente que puedes entrar cuando quieras aquí—se volvieron a besar—Sera mejor que te arregles, tienes muchas cosas que hacer para el día de hoy.

La aguamarina asintió, se arreglo lo más rápido que pudo y dándole un beso de despedida a la rubia se retiro a su habitación.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Por su parte Sasuke y Kaori estaba ideado los últimos detalles para el ataque que realizaría este día, era una estrategia bastante arriesgada pero el objetivo principal era deshacerse del guardián que estaba cuidado a Michiru a como del lugar.

Entonces entramos por las dos entradas bloqueándoles las salidas—indico Sasuke a Kaori quien asintió.

Para entonces ya todas esas Sailor debería intentar de proteger a los reyes –comento Kaori—Tienes razón será divertido pero lo principal en el plan es.

Deshacernos de ese guardián –término de decir Sasuke—Espero que haya disfrutado de su vida—ambos desaparecieron de aquel lugar.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Haruka caminaba por los jardines disimuladamente estaba buscando a sus padres, ya tenía mucho tiempo que no los veía y estaba ansiosa pero no los encontraba, cuando de repente alguien la tomo del brazo y la jalo para un callejón, un poco molesta vio con sorpresa que quien la había jalado era su padre.

Papá, mamá… que gusto volver a verlos –la rubia los abrazo emocionada, abrazo que fue correspondido de la misma manera.

Hija mía tanto tiempo sin verte… creo que estas más alta –dijo su madre emocionada.

Mamá hace mucho que deje de crecer –todos rieron por el comentario.

Haruka estuve hablando con el Rey Kantaro—dijo su padre para luego abrazarla de nuevo—Me ha dicho que en poco tiempo has logrado mucho… felicidades Haruka estamos realmente orgullosos de ti.

Gracias, Muchas gracias –dijo emocionada abrazándolos—Pero cuénteme como les ido.

Eso nos deberías contar tú, Haruka según Kantaro… has cambiando muchas cosas en este reino entre esas cosas a la Princesa Michiru –dijo el Rey Hitoshi orgulloso de su hija—Y pensar que venias quejándote en todo el camino.

Eso ya quedo atrás… además aun no he hecho gran cosa me falta mucho más para cumplir con esta misión –dijo Haruka decidida.

Hija estas bien, digo siempre has odiado estos tipos de encuentro de aristocracia –pregunto su madre preocupada.

Estoy bien mamá, estoy aquí como un guardián más no como una princesa y creo que es mejor así—se cruzo de brazos viéndolos—Ha habido alguna nueva información del ataque.

No hija, hasta ahora lo único que se nos informo a todos es que los enemigos son dos personas que fuero desterradas de aquí—comento viendo a su hija.

Comprendo –dijo pensativa la rubia—No se preocupen por mí, bueno iré a seguir con mis deberes con permiso –hizo una reverencia retirándose.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Llego la noche y todos los monarcas acompañados por sus hijas entraron a la sala de la corte real, como era de esperar Haruka entro pero como guardián de Neptuno, todos en aquella habitación esperaban ansiosos a la Reina Serenity hasta que finalmente entro acompañada por su hija.

Mis queridos amigos tomen asiento –dijo la Reina y todos se sentaron—Como sabemos dos personas que eran simples humanos ha adquirido poderes y han atacado el Reino de Neptuno, por lo que me comunicaron me he dado cuenta que es demasiado fuerte… necesito que las princesas de todos los planetas permita que sus hijas proteja a Neptuno –enseguida empezaron los murmullos y alguien levanto la mano—Si Rey de Marte.

Esta diciendo todos los reinos, pero si lo consideramos bien a Saturno no podemos pedirle el favor por la simple razón que su Sailor es la más peligrosa y por otro lado tenemos a Urano –dirigió su mirada hacia los reyes de Urano—Hasta cuando su hija no se aparecerá.

Mi hija ha decidido que lo hará cuando sea conveniente pero crearme cuando le digo que ella está bien informada de todo lo que ha estado sucediendo—contesto Hitoshi seriamente.

Amigos míos no peleen, es cierto ahora necesitamos a Uranus pero tampoco la vamos a obligar, cuando ella crea que sea el momento indicado vendrá—otro Rey levanto la mano—Si Reina de Júpiter.

En tal como vamos a proteger a Neptuno majestad… sin descuidarla a usted y a su hija, no creer que puede ser una distracción –dijo preocupada.

Es un riesgo pero luego de analizar lo ocurrido me di cuenta que su única intención es Neptuno, así que no debemos preocuparnos por el Cristal de Plata –dijo la Reina con seguridad.

Majestad debemos planear un plan de ataque para que cuando ataque estemos listos –dijo el Rey de Saturno—Puede que nuestra hija no pueda pero nosotros ayudaremos en lo que podamos.

Me parece perfecto Rey de Saturno –antes de que siguiera hablando las luces empezaron a tintinear y el lugar a temblar –Que está sucediendo.

Reina Serenity no deberías estar realizado planes cuando ya nos tienes aquí –apareció Kaori por una de las entradas – Verdad Sasuke.

Así es, además este no es un asunto suyo... esto es de la princesa Michiru –dijo el castaño viéndola, Michiru a verlo quedo en shock cosa de la que se percato Haruka.

Mi amor es mejor comencemos con la diversión –dijo Kaori a lo que Sasuke asintió, ambos levantaron sus manos y las sombras empezaron a atacar a todos.

Las sombras atacaban a todos, las Sailor ya habían entrado en combate pero las sombras eran demasiado fuertes les costaba mucho trabajo poder destruir a una pero había tantas que cada vez se quedaban más agotadas hasta para la propia Haruka era desesperante este combate, como guardiana le era imposible parte de que su espada no desarrollaba todo su poder estado así, pero había una manera para que la espada desarrollada todo su poder y no le importaba el riesgo de lo que pasaría.

MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO –la aguamarina atacaba a más no poder, pero las sombras era demasiado poderosas.

Tengo que hacerlo… aunque ella me llegue a odiar –se dijo a sí misma, debía encontrar el momento para hacerlo.

Los ataques iba y venían pero por lo visto las sombras ya tenían la victoria segura sobre las agotadas Sailor y los reyes mientras que Haruka se sentía desesperada estaba atacando no solo a las personas que le había dado la vida: sus padres, sino que también a la persona de la que se encontraba enamorada en silencio.

No lo soporto más… es ahora o nunca –su espada brillo aun más haciendo que las sombras retrocediera un poco y sin más levanto su broche de transformación y grito—POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA URANO…. TRANSFORMACION!

Una gran luz dorada apareció en el lugar donde estaba Haruka provocando que algunas sombras se destruyera, todos voltearon a ver sorprendidos la escena nadie creía lo que veía sobre todo Michiru que cuando la luz desapareció quedo al descubierto que en lugar de Haruka se encontraba otra Sailor, el tiempo se detuvo para Michiru que no podía creer a quien veía era la misma Sailor Uranus.

Imposible –dijo la aguamarina viendo como de repente todas las sombras se lanzaba en contra de la rubia.

Ahora si me hartaron imbéciles –levanto su mano—TIERRA… TIEMBLA! –lanzo el ataque destruyendo de inmediato las sombras a la vez que corrió sacando su espada la cual brillo con más intensidad – ESPADA DE URANO ELIMINA! –las sombras se destruyeron de inmediato con ambos ataques y la rubia volteo a ver hacia Sasuke y Kaori—Siguen ustedes.

Peleare contigo –se puso de frente Kaori, empezó el combate entre ambas chicas mientras Sasuke miraba sorprendido al igual que Michiru.

No eres rival para mi maldita –dijo Uranus burlona ya que esquivaba con gran habilidad todos los ataques que le diera Kaori—Me hartaste.

Eres una estúpida toma esto –en el último golpe se separo y lanzo rayos negros en contra de la rubia quien ni siquiera se movió—MUERE

TIERRA TIEMBLA –lanzo Uranus, ambos ataques chocaron provocado una explosión que levanto polvo—Es tu fin

Cuando la nube de polvo desapareció todos pudieron apreciar el verdadero potencial de Sailor Uranus, esta se encontraba detrás de Kaori con su espada en el cuello mientras que la otra estaba inmóvil de la sorpresa.

Hasta aquí llegaste… espada de Urano… ELIMINA—dijo la rubia lanzado el ataque contra Kaori matándola, lo último que se escucho de la chica fue un grito desgarrador.

SASUKE—fue la última palabra de Kaori ya que su cuerpo desapareció en el acto y Sasuke huyo de inmediato lo que la rubia se percato.

Huyo ese cobarde –guardo su espada sintiendo la mirada de todos encima de ella, suspiro y volteo a verlos—Por fin… me encontraron –dijo con tristeza con su mirada ubico la de sus padres los cuales de inmediato corriendo hasta ella abrazándola.

Hija mía nos preocupaste –dijo la Reina Haruhi abrazado a su hija con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lo lamento no quería hacerlo—la rubia los abrazo fuertemente.

No hija no debes decir eso… has estado increíble eres una verdadera Sailor estamos orgullosos de ti –dijo el Rey orgulloso para luego separarse de ellas y voltear a ver a todos los presentes, lo mismo que hizo Haruka y su madre—Reina Serenity de la Luna y demás reyes del sistema solar… debido a las circunstancias les presento a mi hija, Princesa Haruka de Urano… y además Sailor Uranus –la rubia a escuchar esto dio un paso frente a sus padres observado a todos que la veía asombrados a excepción de Setsuna, los reyes de Neptuno y la misma Reina Serenity, pero su mirada se detuvo a encontrarse con la de Michiru quien la veía con dolor y confusión.

Reina Serenity y Princesa Serena… Reyes y Princesas del Sistema Solar –respiro hondo—Les debo a todos una gran disculpa… pero fue mi propia decisión no presentarme frente a todos ustedes, mis razones para aquello son personales y aparte de mis padres y la Reina Serenity nadie más las conocen, pero eso no quiere decir que he estado descuidado mi deber como Princesa y Sailor a la vez… a pesar de no estar presente siempre he estado al pendiente de todo lo que sucede… vuelvo a pedirles una disculpa y que por favor me acepte como la hija del Viento.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron después de esto y la Reina Serenity se acerco a Haruka la cual solo se arrodillo ante la reina.

Princesa Haruka… no Sailor Uranus tu manera de cuidar a todos los que amas han permitido que tus decisiones sean correctas por eso y mucho más… eres una verdadera Sailor Senshi y una Princesa –la Reina le sonrió haciéndole un gesto para que se ponga de pie a lo que la rubia obedeció de inmediato—Eres digna de llevar el cargo que tienes y por lo tanto felicidades –la abrazo, el cual fue correspondido por Haruka.

Cuando se separaron Haruka pudo ver que la mirada de Michiru solo mostraba una sola cosa: dolor, la aguamarina solo negó con la cabeza para luego salir corriendo de ahí.

Michiru –avanzo unos pasos deteniéndose de inmediato—Perdóname –susurro bajando la mirada.

Por su parte Michiru corría todo lo que le permitía sus piernas, estaba llorando le dolía saber que Haruka siempre le estuvo mintiendo sobre lo quien era… ya que ella en realidad era la misma Sailor a la que siempre critico, Sailor Uranus, en este momento no le importaba nada a Michiru, solo quería alejarse de todo mientras los recuerdos con la rubia invadía su mente.

Continuara…

Listo aquí está el siguiente, demore en subirlo por la simple razón que me quede dormida apenas lo termine pero aquí esta, he visto que algunos dice que la inspiracion no debo alejarla de mi pero para mi mala suerte asi fue jajaja perdon por eso pero espero que les siga gustado mi trabajo, lo que muchos esperaba jaja ya saben opinen y déjeme sus reviews n_n, espero verlos pronto. Hasta el siguiente. Saludos


	9. Confesion de Uranus

Confesión de Uranus

Michiru corrió hasta el jardín más alejado del palacio y se sentó en una fuente que había ahí, lloraba desconsoladamente por el simple hecho que le dolía saber que la rubia era Sailor Uranus y que siempre le mintió sobre quién era, no lo podía creer aun.

Como te atreviste a mentirme… creía que eras honesta conmigo pero me has mentido desde que te conocí –observo su reflejo mientras las lagrimas seguía cayendo, recordado cuando la había conocido

++++++++++++FLASH BACK++++++++++++++

_USTEDES DOS COMO SE ATREVEN HABLAR DURANTE MI ENTRADA—grito la Princesa Michiru encolerizada—GUARDIAS ENCARCELADOS AHORA._

_Dos guardias se acercaban con tal de cumplir la orden de Michiru, la sirvienta ya lloraba asustada pero entonces Haruka se levanto molesta y en dos rápidos movimientos dejo a ambos guardias en el suelo y volteo a ver a Michiru._

_Mira Princesita de cuarta… solo le pregunte algo no por eso tienes que encarcélanos, después de todo esto es una simple cena—la rubia se había molestado, los reyes miraba atónitos la escena._

_Como te atreves a decirme semejante cosa guardián de pacotilla, deberías quedarte en tu lugar callado como todos los demás –le grito Michiru pero le sorprendió que este le siguiera manteniendo la mirada._

_Me atrevo por una simple razón eres injusta con la gente Princesa Ignorante—dijo la rubia molesta, en eso el padre de Michiru empezó a aplaudir captado la atención de ambas chicas._

_Esa fue una magnifica demostración de tus habilidades Haruka, se ver que te mereces el puesto de ser el guardián personal de mi hija—dijo el Rey intentado de contener la sorpresa que mostraba ambas jóvenes._

_QUE PADRE ESTAS LOCO—grito Michiru molesta—No quiero a este cretino como guardián._

_Hija es una orden mía y él lo será, así que lo vas a aceptar—dijo el Rey molesto._

_Michiru a ver esto lanzo su plato al suelo y salió de ahí molesta._

++++++++FLASH BACK++++++++++

Siempre me llevaste la contraria y defendías a las personas con las que hacía injusticias incluso te defendiste a ti misma desde otro punto de vista –suspiro—Hasta ese día en que me besaste.

+++++++FLASH BACK++++++++++++

_Majestad que hace aquí… si no ver estoy cambiándome de ropa –menciono la rubia a ver que Michiru no decía nada y la veía con seriedad—Algo que quiera decirme._

_Que fue ese comportamiento en la mesa guardián de pacotilla –dijo Michiru molesta._

_Eres bipolar o que… ese es mi comportamiento normal, además si hablamos de comportamientos, el suyo causa mucha confusión –dijo la rubia acercándosele peligrosamente._

_Mi comportamiento es el mismo de siempre –la aguamarina se le acerco a la rubia quedado a centímetros de distancia._

_Enserio… pues no lo creo, son dos totalmente opuestos –en un movimiento rápido Haruka dejo contra la pared a Michiru._

_Tú no sabes nada sobre mi… crees que eso te dar derecho a hablar de lo que se te da la santa regalada gana –dijo ya molesta._

_Ja… si fuera por eso creerme que hace poco te hubiera cerrando esa boca tuya a mi manera –dijo la rubia de manera desafiante acercándose a ella._

_A tu manera… dudo que puedas callarme solo eres una más de la servidumbre de mi palacio—Michiru observo como Haruka se le acerco más al rostro quedado a milímetros de sus labios—que piensas hacer –menciono en un susurro._

_Lo único que provocas hacerme—sin más la rubia se le acerco más uniendo sus labios con los de ella, haciendo que esta se sorprendiera para luego correspóndelo y así quedado todo en aquella habitación en absoluto silencio._

++++++++FLASH BACK++++++++++

Y lo que sucedió luego –se cubrió la boca llorando—Es una mentirosa solo se aprovecho de mí, solo jugaba conmigo y mis sentimiento… soy una tonta como pude haberme dejado engañar por aquella estúpida –cerro los ojos con fuerza.

Por su parte Haruka cuando volvió a la normalidad tomo el valor para ir a buscar a Michiru, la busco por todas partes hasta que la encontró en aquel jardín sentada en la fuente llorando desconsoladamente, le dolía verla así se acerco con cuidado a ella deteniéndose a unos pasos.

Nunca te engañe Michiru de eso no he sido capaz de hacerte –dijo la rubia provocando que Michiru volteara a verla molesta.

Me estas mintiendo otra vez… callarte –la miro con dolor a lo que la rubia solo apretó sus puños.

NUNCA TE HE MENTIDO… entiéndeme –la miro dolida—Pensaba decírtelo –vio como Michiru se levantaba y se acercaba a ella.

NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR MÁS TUS MENTIRAS… TE ODIO –le grito a la cara y salió corriendo dejado desconcertada a la rubia.

Después de estar un rato ahí pensativa sobre las palabras de la aguamarina tomo una decisión que por más que le doliera lo tendría que hacer para ya no causarle más daño a Michiru y a ella misma si se seguía quedado en Neptuno. Camino hasta la habitación donde sabía estaba sus padres y entro viéndolos conversado.

Papá, mamá discúlpeme por como he entrado –entro la rubia viéndolos—Necesito hablar con ustedes.

Hija dinos que sucede –pregunto su madre.

He estado pensado las cosas y creo que ya es momento de que regrese a Urano a ocupar el lugar que me corresponde como la hija del viento –suspiro viéndolos—Durante mucho tiempo ustedes han permitido que siga mis decisiones y les he dejado a ustedes encargándose de lo que me corresponde por ser Sailor pero ya es momento de que me vuelva responsable en mis deberes.

Haruka… estás segura de esto… quieres regresar a Urano –pregunto su padre.

Si papá ya es momento –dijo la rubia dudado por primera vez en su vida cosa que sus padres notaron.

Hija tú te quieres ir… es por la Princesa Michiru… la amas verdad –dijo su madre abrazándola—Haruka nos dimos cuenta del amor entre ustedes.

Pero eso no debe ser… somos mujeres eso no está correcto –dijo sorprendida—Además ella no me quiere ver nunca más.

Dale un tiempo hija… ella aun no reconocer tus sentimientos –dijo su padre—Te recomiendo que lo mejor es que hables con ella y aclares las cosas si es que quieres irte.

Si hija tu padre tiene razón… es mejor que hables con ella y le digas lo que sientes así como le expliques también porque habías mantenido tu verdadera identidad oculta –le acaricio el rostro—Es lo mejor que debes hacer hija para que estés tranquila contigo misma.

Tienes razón madre… hablare con ella y luego nos iremos de regreso a Urano –abrazo a sus padres sabiendo que ellos siempre estaría ahí para ella.

Por su parte Michiru se había encerrado en su habitación no quería salir por nada del mundo, nada de aquello tenía sentido había confiando tanto en la rubia y ella… ella la engaño, solo le dijo puras mentiras, nunca fue sincera con ella mientras se le entregaba en bandeja de oro.

He sido una verdadera idiota –se cubrió el rostro con las manos—Ella me mintió y yo le creí ciegamente… no es posible que fuera tan ingenua, no entiendo porque nunca fue honesta conmigo… cuando yo lo fui –se acostó en su cama, estaba cansada de llorar—Ella… será que nunca me quiso y solo se aprovecho a igual que lo hizo Sasuke.

Haruka había llegado a la habitación de Michiru y estaba dudosa de si toca a la puerta o entrar de inmediato, temía que le volviera a gritar si lo veía bien ella la había engañado a fingir que era un guardián y no la princesa, después de unos minutos golpeo la puerta pero no recibió respuesta volvió a intentarlo pero el resultado era el mismo y lo intento una última vez… nada, entonces entro en la habitación de la aguamarina encontrándola acostada en la cama llorando, esta imagen era peor de la que había hace un par de horas, le partía el corazón ver que la persona que amaba estaba así por su culpa, cerró la puerta con cuidado acercándose a la cama.

Dije estrictamente que quería estar sola… no puede acatar una simple orden inútil –dijo la aguamarina molesta sin atreverse a mirar a quien había entrando.

No me iré… hasta que abre contigo Michiru –dijo la rubia lo que provoco que Michiru levantara el rostro viéndola sorprendida.

Me vas a decir más mentiras… entonces lárgate de aquí –le contesto pero la rubia se sentó en la cama tomándola de las manos.

Quiero que me entiendas Michiru… vengo a explicarte mis razones, te juro que quería decírtelo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo –le contesto viéndola a los ojos—Déjame explicarte las cosas.

Porque… me mentiste Haruka… no lo entiendo –la miro a los ojos dolida—Porque lo hiciste.

No sé si te acuerdes cuando fue la presentación de las Sailor en la luna… cuando éramos niñas –menciono la rubia cosa que sorprendió a Michiru—Creerme que lo recuerdo aun, en aquel entonces era muy distinta de lo que soy ahora… fue la única vez que me presente por la simple razón que tú me hiciste ver que yo no encajaba en ese lugar, se que solo éramos unas niñas pero aquel momento me enseñaste que mi manera de ser no iba con el protocolo establecido.

Entonces te hice sentir incomoda –pregunto a lo que Haruka solo asintió – Pero entonces porque no pudiste decírmelo antes… pensé que confiabas en mí.

Lo iba hacer pero no podía decirte así de fresca… mira te diré que soy la Sailor que siempre criticas… la famosa Sailor Uranus –dijo la rubia desesperada—No sabía cómo hacerlo sin que te molestaras conmigo.

No te creo… tú te aprovechaste de mí, sabías que era la princesa, me sedujiste con tus encantos y me llevaste a la cama –la vio molesta—Eso querías de mí Haruka, tenerme en tu cama y ser alguien más de tu colección.

De que me estás hablando –la miro desconcertada—Eso nunca hice… quien te metió semejante idea en la cabeza.

Tus actos son los que me lo dice –se levanto molesta viéndola—Me engañaste solo para tenerme en tu cama verdad.

Estas muy equivocada… nunca hice lo que tú dices, pensé que me conocías… si paso eso fue porque –me mordió los labios no sabía cómo decirlo.

Porque Haruka… dime entonces cual fue el motivo por el cual sucedió eso y me mentiste –se le acerco viéndola a los ojos—DIME EL PORQUE URANUS.

PORQUE TE AMO MICHIRU… PORQUE ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI COMO LOCA… PORQUE NO SABIA COMO DECIRTELO SIN PERDERTE –Haruka exploto viéndola a los ojos lagrimas—Por eso te lo seguir manteniendo oculto… es por eso que yo… yo… ME ENTREGUE A TI SIN IMPORTAME LO DEMAS –grito observándola—ME ENTREGUE PORQUE ESA ERA LA MANERA PARA EXPRESARTE TODO LO QUE SIENTO POR TI.

Quien me asegura que no me estas mintiendo –la aguamarina le dio una fuerte bofetada mientras las lagrimas delataba lo que sentía la aguamarina—No sé si creerte… necesito pensarlo.

Si necesitas tu tiempo te lo mereces –la rubia se limpio las lagrimas—Mañana regreso a Urano –bajo la mirada—Si quieres buscarme… puedes ir a ahí si lo deseas –se le quebró la voz—No tienes ni idea de cómo esto duele –se toco la mejilla—Tu palabras son más dolorosas que el golpe –bajo la mirada para luego salir de la habitación.

El resto del día Michiru se quedo pensado en las palabras de la rubia, se había atrevido a decirle que la amaba y eso le dolía saber que a pesar de todo ella la amaba… y se iba, la iba a dejar sola sacrificando el amor que le tenía. Por su parte Haruka se encontraba llorando mientras empacaba sus cosas se sentía destrozaba la mujer que amaba con todo su corazón no le creía en nada de lo que decía, se detuvo un momento a ver el vestido que le correspondía usar, sin más se cambio de ropa poniéndoselo y vio su reflejo en el espejo.

Se supone que esta soy yo –bajo la mirada intentado de contener las lagrimas—Amo y por lo visto no soy correspondida… ella me odia por ocultarle esto –respiro hondo intentado de que sus lagrimas no la delatara—No puedo hacer más.

Haruka termino empacar de sus cosas y se recostó en su cama hasta que el cansancio y el llanto la venció mientras que a Michiru el dolor de saber que la rubia se iba y no tenía en valor de enfrentársele hizo que rompiera en llanto hasta que el sueño la venció. Por su parte los padres de ambas estaban preocupados por la situación ya que por ambas se habían dando cuenta de lo que sentía sus respectivas hijas.

Nuestra hija ha decidido que lo mejor es regresar a Urano –menciono el Rey Hitoshi viendo a los Reyes de Neptuno—Creer que es lo mejor para Michiru.

Pero si lo vemos desde el punto de vista de Michiru… ella ama a su hija, no sé como ustedes lo tome pero he visto las miradas que ambas se dirige pero ninguna se ha confesando –suspiro la Reina Shizuma—Si Haruka se va… creo que mi hija quedaría destrozada.

Lo sabemos y no solo ella… también nuestra hija, se nota que ambas se aman pero ninguna parece decírselo a la otra y Haruka está decidida a irse de Neptuno para que las cosas se calme –suspiro Haruhi—Estoy segura de que si regresa a Urano será miserable.

Esto es muy complicado, nuestras hijas se aman –pensó el Rey Kantaro—Pero ninguna se atreve a decírselo… todo esto ha sido muy fuerte para ellas, ya que si lo consideramos aparte de nosotros y la Reina Serenity y la Princesa Plut… nadie más conocía lo que se ocultaba acerca de la princesa Urano pero a pesar de que nosotros teníamos el conocimiento fue también fuerte o me equivoco.

No querido… ha sido realmente duro y pensar que la Princesa Haruka lo hizo para proteger a Michiru –comento Shizuma—La ama tanto que no le importo dejar al descubrimiento su secreto.

Lo sabemos conocemos a Haruka… pero mañana regresamos a Urano y está dispuesta a venir con nosotros aunque tenemos algo planeado para que ambas se vuelva a ver pronto –menciono el Rey Hitoshi llamado la atención de los Reyes de Neptuno—En Urano dentro de un mes se organizara un baile por Sailor Uranus y todo el milenio asistirá… así que creo que sería el mejor momento para que ambas se vean y hable ya calmadas que les parece.

Nos parece perfecto solo deberemos esperar un mes para que ellas hable y dejen las cosas en claro –dijo el Rey Kantaro mientras los demás asentía a lo dicho.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mientras tanto Sasuke caminaba de un lugar a otro desesperado, había perdido a Kaori por culpa de esa tal Sailor que apareció de repente no soportaba la idea.

++++++++FLASH BACK++++++++++

_Cuando la nube de polvo desapareció todos pudieron apreciar el verdadero potencial de Sailor Uranus, esta se encontraba detrás de Kaori con su espada en el cuello mientras que la otra estaba inmóvil de la sorpresa._

_Hasta aquí llegaste… espada de Urano… ELIMINA—dijo la rubia lanzado el ataque contra Kaori matándola, lo último que se escucho de la chica fue un grito desgarrador._

_SASUKE—fue la última palabra de Kaori ya que su cuerpo desapareció en el acto y Sasuke huyo de inmediato._

+++++++++FLASH BACK+++++++++++++

Esa maldita Sailor pagara por mi Kaori –Sasuke estaba realmente molesto—Princesa Michiru tu pagaras por nuestro destierro mientras que esa maldita desgraciada Sailor Uranus pagara por quitarme el amor de mi vida… lo juro por ti Kaori… ellas pagaran por lo que nos han hecho—se dijo a si mismo para luego desaparecer en la oscuridad.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Al día siguiente los Reyes Hitoshi y Haruhi estaban esperando a que su hija arreglara los últimos para irse de regreso a su planeta. La rubia se despidió de muchas personas para luego reunirse con sus padres, curiosamente estaba usando el vestido correspondiente en la princesa del viento.

Estas lista Haruka –pregunto su padre viéndola mientras esta entregaba su maleta.

Si padre… lo que tenía que decirle lo hice anoche… ya es mejor irnos –la rubia se acerco a los reyes Kantaro y Shizuma—Majestades muchas gracias por permitirme conocerlos… les estoy muy agradecida con la oportunidad que me han dado.

No debes agradecernos nada querida… al contrario te damos las gracias a ti—la reina Shizuma se acerco y la abrazo—Esperamos verte pronto… gracias por todo Princesa Haruka… muchas gracias –se separo de la rubia.

Así como te dijo mi esposa… te agradecemos por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros… eres una gran persona Haruka de Urano –el Rey Kantaro la abrazo también.

Gracias espero poder verlos pronto… y cuiden mucho a su hija –menciono a lo que los reyes asintieron—Es mejor irme –hizo una reverencia para luego reunirse con sus padres—Vámonos estoy lista.

Los padres de Haruka asintieron mientras que la rubia dirigió una última mirada hacia la habitación de la aguamarina dándose cuenta de que estaba la observaba viéndola con tristeza, Haruka solo pudo hacerle una reverencia observándola de la misma manera para luego hacerle un gesto con la mano y finalmente se fue con sus padres de regreso a Urano.

Michiru se sintió destrozada como que si una parte de ella se fue con la rubia, se regreso a su cama y paso el resto del día llorando por la rubia deseado con todo su corazón que aquello era una maldita pesadilla quería tenerla ahí pero por su culpa era que Haruka regreso a su planeta… ya no había solución su amada Haruka ya se encontraba muy lejos de ella.

Continuara….

Pues que les parece? Espero que les guste y ya saben déjenme sus reviews que muy gustosa los leere jaja no importa lo q diga si son buenos o malos todo con tal de progresa en la historia… intentare de seguir actualizado aun… jaja aunque me ande durmiendo jojojo… les paso un dato en mi perfil estara mi correo si es q logro ponerlo jaja para q los valientes intente de localizarme (x lo general en la noche me encuentra seguro) asi q sin mas q decir y alejado la fuente de inspiracion jaja nos vemos en el siguiente capi. Saludos


	10. Buscando el amor

Buscando el amor

Un joven de cabellos negros caminaba por los pasillos del palacio Miranda buscando a la princesa de este, desde que los reyes acompañados de su hija regresaron de Neptuno noto algo extraño en la hija del viento esto le preocupaba ya que la conocía muy bien desde hace mucho tiempo y algo no encajaba en la actitud de la joven princesa.

No tiene sentido… ella es alegre, animada, amable, noble… pero ahora no es ella –se dijo así Daisuke mientras caminaba buscando a Haruka—Debo hablar con ella… esta evitado a la gente desde que regreso.

++++++++++FLASH BACK++++++++++++

_Se realizo una gran fiesta por la llegada de los reyes junto a su hija Princesa Haruka de Urano y además de que por fin ella se había presentado ante la Reina Serenity como la Sailor del viento, Sailor Uranus pero para Daisuke que conocía a la perfección a Haruka la notaba con la mirada perdida y apagada, espero hasta que vio como salía hacia uno de los balcones y la siguió._

_Soy una idiota… ella debe estarme odiado en este momento… creo que me lo merezco—escucho como la rubia sollozaba apenas y se acerco a ella._

_Princesa Haruka te encuentras bien –Daisuke se puso a su lado pasándole un pañuelo._

_Daisuke –tomo el pañuelo—Cuantas veces debo decirte que no me llames así somos amigos desde la infancia –se limpio las lagrimas mirando hacia los jardines._

_Haruka… te noto rara desde que llegaste que te sucede –le pregunto preocupado._

_No es nada… es solo la emoción de regresar a casa después de estar alejada –suspiro sonriéndole pero no lo pudo engañar aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda mostraba solo dolor._

_Me estas mintiendo te conozco muy bien como para saber que te sucede –dijo viéndola con seriedad._

_Creerme no es nada… estoy bien –antes de que Daisuke volviera a contradecirla alguien llamo a la rubia—Me llaman luego hablamos—se retiro._

++++++++++++FLASH BACK++++++++++++++

Ha estado evitado hablar ni en los entrenamientos ha vuelto a ser la misma… se ha dejado ganar incluso por los novatos –dijo recordado como la rubia había perdido varios combates—Ya no es ella… estoy seguro de que algo ocurrió en Neptuno.

Daisuke se tuvo que detener porque empezó a escuchar el débil tono de una melodía, a medida que fue caminado en dirección de la melodía se percato que provenía de un piano y que esta melodía cada vez era más triste, siguió caminado hasta llegar a la sala de música se percato de que la puerta estaba entre abierta y observo que la persona que tocaba el piano era Haruka, entro en silencio acercándose a su amiga, la cual estaba con los ojos cerrados pero se podía notar que lloraba, lo sabía algo le sucedió en Neptuno, escucho la melodía hasta que la rubia termino y se recargo sobre las teclas llorando, Daisuke no podía creer verla así jamás en su vida se imagino ver a la magnífica hija del viento llorando de aquella manera, se sentó a lado de ella y la abrazo. Haruka se quedo sorprendida por el abrazo.

¿Daisuke? –susurro sorprendida correspondiéndolo temerosa—Estoy bien

No lo estas Haruka… estoy contigo puedes contarme lo que te sucede… no seas orgullosa –le dijo separándose un poco viéndola a los ojos—No me puedes engañar ha pasado casi un mes desde que regresaste de Neptuno y no eres la misma de siempre… eres otra persona… que te sucedió amiga.

Yo… no soy orgullosa… no sé del que me estás hablando –dijo entrecortándosele la voz—Porque me dices todo eso.

Te conozco desde que eres niña… y algo te ha pasado para que estés así –le dijo con seriedad y le acaricio una mejilla—Aparte has estado llorando no lo niegues Haruka… ser honesta de una vez por todas.

Si lo quieres saber… SOY UNA IDIOTA… AMO A UNA MUJER Y PARA MI MALA SUERTE TIENE QUE SER LA PRINCESA DE NEPTUNO –lo dijo con el dolor de su alma mientras las lagrimas brotaba de sus ojos—La amo con todo mi corazón Daisuke y ella… me odia.

Porque te odia Haruka –la miro a los ojos—Es porque le ocultaste que… eres Uranus verdad –Haruka asintió.

Por eso y si lo revele fue porque… ella estaba en peligro y siendo un guardián no podía protegerla como quería por eso no me importo dejar al descubrimiento que yo era Sailor Uranus –bajo la mirada—No me quiso ni entender.

Creo que deberías darle tiempo… deja que ella entienda tus razones de por qué lo ocultaste –le sonrío—Veras que en el momento menos esperando ella… te entenderá pero ahora llora todo lo que necesites amiga –la abrazo.

Haruka se sorprendió por esto pero no pudo contenerse exploto en llanto mientras se aferraba a su mejor amigo, dejado en claro que él era en la única persona en la cual podía confiar en todo momento.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Por su parte la vida para Michiru parecía todo un infierno ahora no permitía que nadie se le acercara solo quería estar sola, tocar su violín o estar encerrada en su habitación todo el día llorando por la única persona que amaba y que dejo ir como idiota: Haruka, se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado por no escucharla y por no permitir que sus sentimientos salieran a la luz como lo hizo la rubia.

La deje ir –se decía así misma mientras el recuerdo la torturaba—Todo por no corresponderle cuando se debía.

+++++++++++++FLASH BACK+++++++++++++++

_Quiero que me entiendas Michiru… vengo a explicarte mis razones, te juro que quería decírtelo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo –le contesto viéndola a los ojos—Déjame explicarte las cosas._

_Porque… me mentiste Haruka… no lo entiendo –la miro a los ojos dolida—Porque lo hiciste._

_No sé si te acuerdes cuando fue la presentación de las Sailor en la luna… cuando éramos niñas –menciono la rubia cosa que sorprendió a Michiru—Creerme que lo recuerdo aun, en aquel entonces era muy distinta de lo que soy ahora… fue la única vez que me presente por la simple razón que tú me hiciste ver que yo no encajaba en ese lugar, se que solo éramos unas niñas pero aquel momento me enseñaste que mi manera de ser no iba con el protocolo establecido._

_Entonces te hice sentir incomoda –pregunto a lo que Haruka solo asintió – Pero entonces porque no pudiste decírmelo antes… pensé que confiabas en mí._

_Lo iba hacer pero no podía decirte así de fresca… mira te diré que soy la Sailor que siempre criticas… la famosa Sailor Uranus –dijo la rubia desesperada—No sabía cómo hacerlo sin que te molestaras conmigo._

_No te creo… tú te aprovechaste de mí, sabías que era la princesa, me sedujiste con tus encantos y me llevaste a la cama –la vio molesta—Eso querías de mí Haruka, tenerme en tu cama y ser alguien más de tu colección._

_De que me estás hablando –la miro desconcertada—Eso nunca hice… quien te metió semejante idea en la cabeza._

_Tus actos son los que me lo dice –se levanto molesta viéndola—Me engañaste solo para tenerme en tu cama verdad._

_Estas muy equivocada… nunca hice lo que tú dices, pensé que me conocías… si paso eso fue porque –me mordió los labios no sabía cómo decirlo._

_Porque Haruka… dime entonces cual fue el motivo por el cual sucedió eso y me mentiste –se le acerco viéndola a los ojos—DIME EL PORQUE URANUS._

_PORQUE TE AMO MICHIRU… PORQUE ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI COMO LOCA… PORQUE NO SABIA COMO DECIRTELO SIN PERDERTE –Haruka exploto viéndola a los ojos lagrimas—Por eso te lo seguir manteniendo oculto… es por eso que yo… yo… ME ENTREGUE A TI SIN IMPORTAME LO DEMAS –grito observándola—ME ENTREGUE PORQUE ESA ERA LA MANERA PARA EXPRESARTE TODO LO QUE SIENTO POR TI._

+++++++++++++FLASH BACK+++++++++

No te quise entender en aquel momento –suspiró dolida—Y cuando logre entenderlo ya te habías ido de regreso a tu planeta… y no tuve oportunidad de decírtelo.

+++++++++++++FLASH BACK++++++++++

_La rubia dirigió una última mirada hacia la habitación de la aguamarina dándose cuenta de que esta la observaba viéndola con tristeza, Haruka solo pudo hacerle una reverencia observándola de la misma manera para luego hacerle un gesto con la mano y finalmente se fue con sus padres de regreso a Urano._

_Michiru se sintió destrozada como que si una parte de ella se fue con la rubia, se regreso a su cama y paso el resto del día llorando por la rubia deseado con todo su corazón que aquello era una maldita pesadilla quería tenerla ahí pero por su culpa era que Haruka regreso a su planeta… ya no había solución su amada Haruka ya se encontraba muy lejos de ella._

+++++++++++++FLASH BACK++++++++++++

Te vi partir pero… nunca te dije lo que mi corazón siente por ti—sus ojos se cristalizaron—Haruka… te extraño te necesito a mi lado – de repente s e escucho unos golpes en la puerta—Quiero estar sola no me moleste.

Hija soy tu madre dejarme pasar tengo que hablar contigo –dijo la Reina Shizuma desde el otro lado de puerta—Te puede interesar.

Adelante –dijo viendo como su madre entraba y se sentaba en su cama—De que quieres hablarme.

Hija ser honesta conmigo tú amas a la princesa del viento –la miro con ternura—Desde que se marcho has tocando en el violín melodías tristes y te la pasas encerrada en esta habitación—le acaricio la mejilla—La amas de verdad.

Mamá –la aguamarina la vio a los ojos sorprendida y se lanzo a sus brazos llorando—La extraño, la necesito a mi lado… y sobre todo… quiero decir que si la amo con todo mi corazón porque se tuvo que ir mamá… porque no pudo ser honesta conmigo desde el principio.

Hija ella ya te lo explico… pero no debe importarte aquello, ten en cuenta que ella lo revelo para protegerte, no le importo lo que opinara el resto del milenio de plata sobre ella solo quería que tu estuvieras bien –la abrazo fuertemente—Ella te ama hija por eso no le importo lo que se jugó a dejar al descubierto su identidad y se fue es porque creyó que estado lejos de ti… tu estarías bien. Todo lo que ha hecho es para cuidarte hija mía.

Mamá quiero verla… y decirle todo lo que siento –lo dijo en un susurro.

Hija mía será mejor que te arregles mañana… partiremos para Urano –le dijo sonrió.

¿Urano? –la miro sorprendida—De verdad madre.

Sí hija, en Urano se realizara una fiesta debido a que Uranus por fin se presento frente a la reina y para celebrarlo se hará esto –le explico—Es la oportunidad que tienes para ver a Haruka.

Gracias mamá –la abrazo sintiendo que por fin se le daba una oportunidad para volver a ver a la persona que amaba.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Al día siguiente durante todo el día los sirvientes iba de un lado a otro llevando a los invitados por todos lados mientras tanto en la habitación de Haruka, adentro se encontraba Daisuke y Tomoyo que ya no sabían qué hacer para convencer a la rubia de que tocara el piano para Reina.

Vamos Haruka hazlo es por la reina Serenity –dijo Tomoyo ya desesperada.

Ya me hiciste poner un vestido… no esperes más de mi –contesto la rubia acostada en su cama.

Por el amor de los dioses, no seas terca Haruka hazlo por tus padres entonces –dijo Tomoyo creyendo que así la convencería.

Ellos siempre me han escuchado tocando el piano… así que no –la rubia estaba firme en su decisión no iba a tocar el piano frente a un montón de reyes.

Si no lo quieres hacer ni por la Reina Serenity ni por tus padres entonces hazlo por la Princesa Michiru –dijo Daisuke desesperando captado la atención de las dos mujeres—Me han informado que ella ya llego al palacio y por lo tanto significa que estará en la fiesta, tocas el piano y luego hablas con ella.

Está bien si tocare el piano –se levanto de la cama viéndolos—Gracias amigo… bueno creo que te debes retirar tu mujer debe ayudarme a cambiar de ropa.

Con permiso –Daisuke se retiro de la habitación.

Mientras tanto en otra los padres de Haruka le ofrecieron a Michiru que tocara en violín en la fiesta que Haruka la podía ver luego de eso y pudiera hablar por fin.

Me parece perfecto tocar el violín cuente conmigo majestades—dijo Michiru sonriente, solo quería ver a Haruka cuanto antes.

Muchas gracias es un placer para nosotros es mejor que ya te prepares… esto comenzara en 30 minutos –dijo la Reina Haruhi un poco apenada—No hay problema verdad.

No para nada estaré lista –le dijo sonriente.

Muchas gracias de nuevo con permiso –se retiro, una vez que se alejo por el pasillo se reunión con Daisuke—Que te dijo mi hija.

Ella si tocara con tal de solo ver a Michiru y a usted majestad –pregunto curioso.

Tocara el violín es mejor que preparemos los últimos detalles—dijo la Reina Haruhi sonriente y ambos se retiraron.

Por fin llego la noche y todos ya estaban reunidos en el salón del baile mientras que tanto había algo curioso donde estaba el escenario había una cortina que lo dividía en dos: en un lado estaba un piano negro de cola y por el otro un violín, todos esperaban ansiosos que ocurriría y por fin apareció el Rey Hitoshi.

Bienvenidos sean todos a Urano, el planeta del viento… es un placer para nosotros que todos estén aquí y en muestra de nuestro agradecimiento le queremos ofrecer un pequeño concierto –dijo con diplomacia—Espero que disfrute de este dúo de piano y violín.

Haruka y Michiru subieron por lados opuestos mientras todos aplaudía, así ambas jóvenes tomaron sus lugares y empezaron a tocar una melodía hermosa pero a la vez llena de tristeza mientras buscaban en el publico a la otra así que con más razón ponían sus sentimientos en la melodía que para los presentes eran una maravilla del universo mientras que Daisuke recibió una señal por parte de la Reina Haruhi para que levantara la cortina.

Cuando la cortina se levanto se pudo escuchar aun más los aplausos pero ambas jóvenes se encontraban con los ojos cerrados concentradas en transmitir todo lo que sentía para que le llegara a la otra para cuando por fin termino ambas jóvenes abrieron los ojos para encontrarse con la otra.

Haruka –susurro la aguamarina sorprendida.

Michiru –dijo Haruka quien no creía lo que veía.

Pero los aplausos la sacaron de su ensoñación luego de un momento ambas bajaron del escenario, ninguna sabía que decirse.

Haruka—dijo Michiru detrás de ella—Podemos hablar un momento.

Claro vamos al jardín –dijo la rubia para luego caminar hasta unos de los jardines, cuando llegaron a este Michiru se quedo impresionada por la belleza del jardín—De que quieres hablarme.

Sobre lo que me dijiste antes de irte –apretó sus manos viendo a la rubia—Porque te fuiste.

Porque creí que era lo mejor… para que pensaras mejor las cosas –la rubia bajo la mirada y Michiru a ver esto se le acerco acariciándole el rostro.

No sabes cómo te he estado extrañado mi… guardián—le dijo la aguamarina viéndola a los ojos—Me has hecho mucha falta.

Tú también a mí –la rubia la miro tomando la mano de la aguamarina.

Haruka… yo –Michiru no lo soporto más y se le acerco susurrándole—Te amo –la beso con amor y pasión en los labios.

La rubia no dudo en corresponde aquel beso abrazándola y atrayéndola más hacia ella, retrocedió algunos pasos para luego caer ambas al suelo sin dejar de besarse demostrándose todo lo que sentía la una por la otra.

Continuara….

Bien aquí les traigo el siguiente capi, espero que les guste… esta muy romanticon ya lo se jaja pero bueno como dice no todo lo bueno dura para siempre jajaj ya saben déjenme sus reviews con sus opiniones y gracias a los lectores y a una nueva amiga q he hecho esta noche n_n . Los veo en el siguiente. Saludos


	11. No todo es de color rosa

No todo es de color rosa

Las dos jóvenes continuaban con sus besos cada vez subiendo de intensidad, había sido mucho el tiempo que habían estado separadas y ahora solo quería demostrarse todo lo que sentía la una por la otra, Haruka bajo la cremallera del vestido de Michiru acariciándole la espalda provocándole varios gemidos pero cuando esta intento hacer lo mismo se detuvo momentáneamente viendo a la rubia.

Tengo una duda desde cuando usas vestido –dijo la aguamarina viéndola.

En rara ocasiones… pero que te parece si me lo quitas—la rubia la beso silenciándola.

Se volvieron a besar con pasión y Michiru no lo dudo más bajo la cremallera del vestido de Haruka bajándolo hasta la altura de la cintura y de inmediato bajo sus labios recorriendo el cuello de la rubia para luego detenerse en sus pechos lamiéndolos y succionándolos con sus labios provocando en Haruka más de un gemido de excitación pero no se quedaba atrás alzo el vestido de la aguamarina acariciándole las piernas para luego desliza una de sus manos a la entrepierna comenzado a estimulada.

Haruka… hazme tuya –susurro sintiendo como se empezaba a humedecer.

Michiru… te amo –le dijo la rubia besándola y dando media vuelta dejado a la aguamarina debajo de ella.

De inmediato alzo un poco más el vestido de la aguamarina y con su lengua comenzó a explorar la intimidad de la aguamarina provocando que esta gimiera alto y que abriera más sus piernas permitiéndole más libertad a la rubia la cual comenzó a penetrarla con dos dedos haciendo que Michiru gimiera pidiendo más, la rubia no lo dudo y comenzó a succionar su clítoris a la vez que la penetraba provocando que Michiru soltara más de un grito de placer pero antes de que llegara al orgasmo la detuvo.

Quiero que llegues conmigo –atrajo a la rubia besándola con pasión mientras introducía su mano bajo el vestido de esta penetrado con dos dedos su humedad intimidad.

Ambas ahogaban los gemidos entre sus besos mientras aumentaba la intensidad de sus besos y penetraciones hasta que llegaron al clímax provocando en ambas un grito de placer, quedaron abrazadas viendo el cielo.

Lo acabamos de hacer en un jardín –dijo de repente la aguamarina abrazado más fuerte a la rubia.

Si así ha sido y no nos han atrapado –tomo el rostro de la aguamarina besándola con pasión.

Pero el gusto les duro poco ya que se escuchaba unos pasos y voces acercándose a donde estaban ellas cosa que les asusto pues no estaban en unas condiciones decentes, así que a lo más rápido que pudieron se arreglaron.

Princesa Haruka… Princesa Michiru donde están –se escucho la voz de Daisuke a lo que la rubia suspiro aliviada terminándose de arreglar.

Por suerte es Daisuke y Tomoyo –dijo la rubia viendo a la aguamarina que la miraba sin entender—Son mis amigos de la infancia, es mejor que salgamos –le ayudo a terminar de arreglarse a la aguamarina.

Comprendo… no quiero regresar a la fiesta que haremos –dijo la aguamarina que solo quería dormir en los brazos de Haruka.

Vamos un momento y nos disculpamos… eso si esta noche duermes en mi habitación –se levantaron y salieron de los arbustos encontrándose con Daisuke y Tomoyo.

HARUKA –dijeron ambos sorprendidos pero fue mayor su sorpresa a ver a la aguamarina a lado de la rubia—Que diga Princesa Haruka y Princesa Michiru donde han estado –pregunto Tomoyo preocupada.

Solo hemos estado hablando no te tienes que preocupar –dijo la rubia sonriente—Aparte dejen las formalidades Michiru sabe que son mis amigos de la infancia.

Si no se preocupe –la aguamarina abrazo a Haruka de manera cariñosa cosa que llamo la atención de Daisuke.

Nos pueden decir para que nos estaban buscando –pregunto la rubia viéndolos.

Sus padres las andan buscando es mejor que vaya –ambas jóvenes asistieron a esto y se retirado de regreso al palacio.

Daisuke tienes una mirada extraña que sucede –pregunto Tomoyo curiosa.

Nada… solo que cada vez me siento honrado de ser amigo de Haruka –sonrío viéndola—Por fin ella ha encontrado su felicidad.

Me estas queriendo decir que Haruka y la Princesa Michiru –dijo Tomoyo captado lo que quería decir su marido—No lo puedo creer.

Así es querida… y saber que por fin es feliz… me alegra mucho –dijo abrazado a su esposa y regresaron para dentro.

Por su parte la rubia ya estaba dentro caminado entre la gente seguida de la aguamarina, cuando por fin llegaron con los padres de la rubia quienes estaban hablando con otros monarcas.

Padre me disculpa un momento –dijo la rubia educadamente.

Claro hija que sucede –le pregunto su padre a verla con Michiru.

No nos sentimos bien y queremos ir a descansar nos das permiso –dijo sin rodeos, el Rey Hitoshi solo las miro y asintió.

Adelante –regreso a hablar con los otros reyes mientras Haruka y Michiru se retiraba hacia la habitación donde estaba primero la aguamarina, quien tomo su equipaje para finalmente fuera al de la rubia.

Antes de que entrara en la habitación de la rubia, Michiru detuvo a Haruka besándola con ternura en los labios cosa que por un lado la extraño y por el otro le gusto correspondiéndole cuando se separaron la abrazó fuertemente.

Sucede algo Michiru –pregunto extrañada por el gesto.

No, todo está bien… solo prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo –la miro a los ojos.

Incluso después de la muerte seguiré a tu lado… estaré contigo siempre –le sonrió besándola—Es mejor que entremos a descansar –le guiño el ojo.

Te amo Haruka –le dio un beso entrado.

Y yo a ti –entro detrás de la aguamarina cerrando la puerta.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sasuke por su parte se encontraba en los jardines de Urano pensativo… ahora sabía que las dos princesas eran amantes y la idea solo le causaba repugnancia.

Así que tanto fue la decepción que tuviste de mi… que ahora te acuestas con mujeres –dijo con repugnancia—Eres una verdadera decepción Michiru.

Dirigió su mirada hacia donde se realizaba la fiesta y sonrisa se amplió más.

Ojala se destruya todo el milenio de plata… solo ellos permite semejante acto de atrocidad –suspiro dado media vuelta—Es mejor lárgame de este lugar… además pronto será el final de todos pero les dejare un pequeño regalo –trono los dedos soltado algunas sombras—Mañana atacaran a primera hora… dejémosle disfrutar un poco más—luego desapareció del lugar.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Al día siguiente Michiru se despertó sintiendo algo de frio, jalo un poco las sabanas y se acomodo sobre el pecho de la persona con la que dormía, este movimiento despertó a la rubia viéndola aun media dormida.

Tienes frio –dijo mientras cubría a Michiru con las cobijas y la apegaba más a su cuerpo, honestamente si hacía algo de frio y en las condiciones en las que se encontraban lo sentía aun más.

Haruka vuelve a dormir… no te muevas –dijo la aguamarina aferrándose más al cuerpo de Haruka.

Como tu digas princesa de cuarta –cerro los ojos acomodándose pero de repente sintió un golpe en sus costillas—Auch… no que estabas dormida.

Guardián de pacotilla… pensé que ya no me llamarías más así –dijo levantándose un poco dejado al descubrimiento parte de su cuerpo.

Lo mismo pensé referente a lo de guardián de pacotilla –Haruka se río provocando el sonrojo de Michiru –de repente ambas sintieron algo extraño.

El mar esta desatado su furia—dijo la aguamarina saliendo de la cama vistiéndose de inmediato.

El viento también –la rubia hizo lo mismo y una vez que estuvieron vestidas salieron corriendo en dirección de dónde provino el grito.

Cuando llegaron al jardín Haruka y Michiru se quedaron petrificadas había unas sombras atacando a sus padres y las demás Sailor estaban en el suelo agotadas y heridas, sin más se transformaron en Sailor Uranus y Neptune, comenzó el combate y ambas atacaban por lados opuestos pero a medida que atacaban las sombras asfixiaban más a sus padres.

Maldición… solo les estarán causado más daño a ellos –murmuro Uranus preocupada viendo como el ataque de Neptune le regresaba, corrió a lado de ella— ¿Estás bien?

Si… no necesito de tu ayuda Uranus –se levanto a ver que la rubia no sabía si debía ayudarla o no y miro hacia las sombras—Estas son más poderosas que de la última vez.

Eso es verdad –miro hacia donde miraba Neptune—Cualquier ataque… lo regresa.

Debe haber alguna manera en la que podamos atacar sin hacerles daño –dijo Neptune preocupada pues eran sus padres los que estaban en peligro.

Tengo una idea –dijo Uranus—Ataquemos juntas en un mismo punto… eso debe funcionar.

Si tu idea funciona… te daré una recompensa –dijo en un tono provocativo.

Neptune… primero vemos si funciona y luego lo demás –contesto en el mismo tono—Lista.

Si –contesto Neptune.

Ambas se dirigieron una mirada entre si luego para correr en distintas direcciones lanzado ataques menores, Uranus miro que Neptune se acercaba a su dirección y con una mirada indico a cual sombra había que atacar a lo que la aguamarina entendió perfectamente y ambas se detuvieron bruscamente y atacaron al mismo tiempo.

TIERRA TIEMBLA –ataco Uranus.

MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO –siguió Neptune de inmediato.

Los ataques se fusionaron provocando una explosión apenas impacto a la sombra creando una nube de polvo para cuando esta desapareció la sombra había desaparecido y los padres de ambas estaban en el suelo inconscientes.

Papá, mamá –gritaron ambas y se acercaron a revisar a sus correspondientes padres.

Les quitaron su energía pero se encuentran bien –dijo Uranus mientras revisaba a sus padres viendo que solo estaban débiles.

Es mejor que los llevemos al palacio –dijo Neptune y así ambas chicas los llevaron al palacio.

Después de dejar a sus padres descansado Michiru salió de la habitación y fue a buscar a Haruka pero se detuvo en seco a pasar por la habitación de la Reina Serenity ya que escucho la voz de la rubia saliendo de esta.

Uranus… me ha sorprendido lo que has hecho hoy –decía la Reina—Pero me llamo algo la atención, cuando atacaron a Neptune porque no la ayudaste.

Majestad no soy como las internas que se ayuda siempre… en nuestro caso sabemos pelear en equipo pero cuando llegue el momento nos toca defendernos solas –se explico la rubia.

Lose perfectamente pero te vi dudado… eso se debe al amor que sientes por ella –menciono la reina Serenity viéndola fijamente.

Si la amo… pero si usted vio, ella pudo levantarse sola… nos amamos pero eso no quiere decir que debamos depende de la otra para salvarnos –Michiru se sorprendió a escuchar aquello y entro en la habitación.

Disculpe la interrupción majestad –dijo Michiru quien se coloco a lado de Haruka entrecruzado su brazo con el de ella—Espero que perdone mi falta de educación a escuchar su conversación detrás de la puerta, pero Haruka tiene razón Reina Serenity, no somos como las internas que depende la una de la otra para poder luchar, nosotras luchamos por separado, fuimos entrenadas para poder luchar en equipo pero a la vez para poder defendernos solas –sonrió amablemente—Es cierto Uranus dudo por un momento pero el gran amor que nos tenemos permite que confiemos una a la otra.

Comprendo –dijo la Reina observándolas—El amor de ustedes es puro y noble… hace mucho que no veo uno así –sonrió—Les deseo lo mejor… pueden retirarse.

Las jóvenes asintieron haciéndole una reverencia a la Reina Serenity para luego retirarse de inmediato, caminaron por algunos pasillos para luego salir a uno de los jardines caminaban en completo silencio.

Haruka… que te tiene tan pensativa –pregunto la aguamarina.

Solo pensaba en unas cosas –volteo a verla y le sonrió.

Acaso era sobre lo que hablaste con la Reina Serenity –la miro seriamente.

En parte pero por otra me preguntaba cuando estaremos en paz completamente –Haruka se detuvo viendo a Michiru a los ojos—Quiero vivir feliz a tu lado.

Y yo del tuyo –la abrazo por el cuello—Ser Sailor es solo una responsabilidad que tenemos pero fuera de eso… viviremos felices siempre cuando lo queramos.

Entonces será toda la eternidad porque solo tú me haces realmente feliz –la beso en los silenciándola por un momento—Michiru… sabes que te amo pero no soporto ver que te ataquen.

Haruka hagamos una promesa… pelearemos juntas pero cuando llegue el momento cada quien peleara por su lado –dijo Michiru seriamente—Sabes que si te preocupas tanto por mi te podrán ganar… vamos prométemelo.

Pero Michiru… yo –se calló un momento viendo la mirada de determinación del amor de su vida—De acuerdo lo prometo.

Te amo –dijo la aguamarina besándola.

Y yo a ti mi sirena –dijo Haruka correspondiendo el beso.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sasuke veía la escena realmente molesto no podía creer que esas dos ganara la batalla pero ya estaba planeado como derrotarlas eso haría a como dé lugar.

Esto no se quedara así –dijo molesto—Esas Sailor me las pagará caro por lo que han hecho. No permitiré que esas dos con su disque amor enfermo me gane. Malditas mal nacidas me vengare aunque sea lo ultimo que haga –dio media vuelta marchándose de ahí.

Continuara…

Aquí está el siguiente… esta algo cortito pero la inspiración estuvo afectada por mi cansancio aparte de que sin querer se paso a imaginar el final Jajaja pero en fin ya saben déjenme sus reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente. Saludos.


	12. Pacto y anuncio de una guerra

Pacto y anuncio de una guerra

Sasuke se encontraba arrodillado frente a un trono hasta que apareció una mujer de cabello pelirrojo y vestido morado viéndolo con frialdad mientras sostenía un báculo en sus manos.

Has regresado… y tu compañera –pregunto la Reina Beryl.

Ella fue derrotada por las Sailor externas –menciono el castaño viéndola—Reina Beryl necesito hacerle una petición.

Acaso que deseas… más poder –menciono molesta.

Si, ya apareció Sailor Uranus y si usted quiere que mi plan se realice para que así tenerlas distraídas necesitare más poder –comento Sasuke con temor a que le negara lo que necesitaba, quería vengarse de aquella Sailor por matar a su pareja.

Dices que apareció la Sailor del viento –se molesto—Solo porque me das lastima te daré mas poder pero recuerda debes tenerlas distraídas para que así no intervenga en la Luna –movió su báculo haciendo que un aura maligna rodeara a Sasuke.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Por su parte todos los monarcas regresaron a sus respectivos reinos, claro que había un pequeño inconveniente ni Haruka ni Michiru se quería separar, así que los reyes se encontraban hablando en privado.

Creemos que lo mejor es que Haruka vaya a Neptuno con ustedes… conocemos muy bien a nuestra hija como para saber que si no se va… se escapara –menciono la Reina Haruhi.

Pero no causara ningún problema –pregunto preocupada la reina Shizuma—Recuerden lo que nos menciono la Reina Serenity, las Sailor deben estar lista por cualquiera ataque que haga el enemigo.

Ambas trabajan bien juntas como equipo, no creo que cause ningún problema que Haruka venga con nosotros Shizuma… es muy ágil y tengamos en cuenta una cosa… Sasuke quiere venganza contra Michiru –dijo el Rey Kantaro—Aparte de sus sentimientos… no creo que sea conveniente separarlas.

Estamos totalmente de acuerdo contigo Kantaro… aparte hay que tener cuidado de ahora en adelante –dijo Haruhi volteado a ver hacia su esposo quien estaba mirando hacia la ventana—Hitoshi cariño sucede algo.

No… es solo que amor que se tiene ellas dos es realmente puro y fuerte –dijo Hitoshi viendo por la ventana a Haruka que perseguía a Michiru jugando cariñosamente—Ambas tienen una gran responsabilidad y aun así se comporta como niñas… expresándose todo lo que siente.

Todos se acercaron a ver por la ventana la escena, pudieron apreciar como Haruka por fin alcanzaba a Michiru para luego besarla con amor.

Nuestras hijas se aman realmente –dijo Kantaro viendo a su amigo—Tú hija me recuerda mucho a ti cuando conociste a Haruhi –esto provoco que la pareja mencionada se sonrojada—A cada rato escapándote para poder ir a verla.

Eso es verdad pero tu tampoco te quedas atrás… cuando conociste a Shizuma eras irreconocible –las reinas se rieron divertidas a ver como sus esposos comenzaba una guerra verbal.

Por su parte Haruka y Michiru había detenido su juego mirando hacia la ventana de la sala del trono y pudieron ver como sus padres peleaban mientras sus madres reían por la escena.

Se ver que se divierten mucho –susurro la rubia intentado de contener su risa.

Así parece… ahora que recuerdo hoy tendré que regresar a Neptuno –dijo Michiru con tristeza.

Porque te entristeces –dijo la rubia tomándole el rostro.

Porque no me quiero separar de ti… no quiero eso –se abrazo fuertemente de la rubia.

Quien te dijo que nos íbamos a separar –dijo la rubia abrazándola — Iré contigo a Neptuno.

Lo dices de verdad –pregunto emocionada a lo que Haruka asintió con la cabeza—Me haces muy feliz Haruka.

Así fue que Haruka se despidió de sus padres y amigos para marcharse de regreso a Neptuno con Michiru pero ninguna sabía que alguien estaba vigilándolas planeando su próximo ataque. Pasaron algunos días y se llego una orden de que Uranus y Neptune debía entrenar juntas cosa que en un principio emoción a la aguamarina pero luego se quedo sorprendida de cómo entrenaba la rubia, era exigente cuando se trataba de su deber.

Vamos Michiru puedes golpearme mejor que esto –decía Haruka esquivado los golpes de la aguamarina—Atacarme de verdad.

No quiero lastimarte presumida –decía la aguamarina ya molesta mientras golpeaba con más fuerza.

No lo harás… más fuerte—exigía la rubia aun esquivado los golpes.

Ya me hartaste Haruka –de un rápido movimiento Michiru se le puso por detrás y de una patada la tiro al suelo—Estas contenta con eso.

No seas tan descuidada –la volteo lanzándole una patada que apenas pudo esquivar—No te confíes del enemigo.

Toma –Michiru le propino una patada en el estomago—Suficiente.

Si –se tomo un poco de tiempo en recuperar el aire y se puso de pie—Ha sido suficiente… es mejor ya descansar -en un rápido movimiento levanto la mano atrapado el golpe que Michiru le iba a propinar—Ser más rápida mi vida en la próxima.

Pero como –dijo la aguamarina sorprendida mientras la rubia la atraía a ella.

Recuerda soy como el viento y tengo experiencia –antes de que Michiru pudiera reclamar algo la beso en los labios.

Sabes que no me puedo resistir a tus labios –susurro la aguamarina besando de nuevo a Haruka con amor.

Luego de aquello se fueron a descansar un poco, bueno eso en caso de Michiru porque para Haruka tanto entrenamiento no era nada para ella cosa que a la aguamarina sorprendió de verdad y a la vez le provocaba mucha educación, si lo pensaba bien conocía mucho de Haruka pero si se refería a Sailor Uranus lo poco que sabía era por rumores y en los entrenamientos se percataba de que ciertos rumores si eran ciertos. Una vez que ambas se habían terminado de bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, Haruka noto la penétrate mirada de Michiru en ella.

Ocurre algo preciosa –dijo la rubia secándose el cabello se sentó a su lado.

Solo me preguntaba varias cosas –dijo viéndola—Sobre ti… pero no como Haruka sino que Uranus.

Como Uranus –pregunto desconcertada—Que quieres saber sobre eso.

Es que eres muy exigente, rápida, ágil y tus técnicas en el combate son impresionantes –dijo acariciándole el rostro—Pareciera que recibiste un entrenamiento distinto al de las demás.

Porque así fue Michiru… quien se encargo de mi era un muy bien maestro pero muy exigente –dijo la rubia sonriéndole—No terminaba hasta que me desmayara por lo general y cuando recuperaba el sentido apenas me exigía aun más, por eso no me canso con facilidad… él decía que para ser el viento debía convertirme en una con él y me entreno hasta que lo logro.

Entonces varios de los rumores sobre ti son ciertos –dijo realmente sorprendida.

Si creo que si –sonrió divertida—Está claro que el de holgazana y buena para nada no entra en lo que has visto entrenado conmigo.

Escuchaste eso –dijo apena Michiru viéndola.

Claro que si –la abrazó para luego acostarse en la cama pero antes de besarla se tuvo que levantar de repente y se asomo por la ventana de la habitación de Michiru—El viento está… inquieto, esto no me agrada.

De que hablas –se tuvo que callar un momento ya que sintió una extraña sensación y se acerco a la ventana—Que sucede Haruka.

Hago se está aproximado sobre Neptuno –cerro los ojos pero de repente un espejo que estaba sobre el tocador empezó a brillar con intensidad.

Mi espejo –Michiru lo tomo viendo en él una imagen que la asusto, se veía a la destrucción y la muerte deliberada por una Sailor—Sailor Saturn –susurro.

¿Saturn? –Pregunto la rubia acercándose a la aguamarina observado lo que esta veía en el espejo—La muerte.

Esto es malo –Michiru no podía apartar la mirada del espejo, en eso apareció la imagen de la Reina Serenity usando el cristal de plata en contra de la Reina Beryl pero a su alrededor solo se apreciaba la muerte y por lo tanto el fin del milenio de plata—La reina

Sera el fin –menciono Haruka viendo horrorizada hasta que la visión desapareció del espejo—Hay que infórmale a la Reina.

Si –antes de que ambas pudieran salir de la habitación los talismanes brillaron con intensidad para luego caer al suelo—Que está sucediendo Haruka.

Acaso será que –la rubia se acerco tomando su espada—Es un mal presagio… sino me equivoco el talismán de Plut también debió activarse –volteo a ver a Michiru—Solo significa una cosa: una gran desgracia caerán sobre el milenio de plata provocando el despertar de Saturn.

¿Estás segura de lo que me dices? –pregunto Michiru espantada.

Si, si los tres talismanes se activaron cosa que no dudo ya que el tuyo y el mío lo han hecho frente a nuestros ojos… el despertar de Saturn está cerca y de paso la desgracia también –dijo viéndola fijamente—Es mejor que avisemos a la reina—saliendo de la habitación corriendo.

Por su parte Sasuke se acerco al palacio de Neptuno observándolo con odio mientras caminaba solo pensaba en una cosa: matar a las Sailor que se encontraba ahí.

Ha llegado la hora… con el poder que me dio la Reina Beryl… esas Sailor no podrá contra mi—extiendo sus manos lanzado rayos al palacio provocando varios gritos.

Que está sucediendo –Haruka cubrió a Michiru ya que los vidrios de las ventanas fueron destrozados por el ataque de Sasuke.

Es Sasuke –dijo Michiru horrorizada a verlo fuera del palacio—Tenemos que pelear—las dos se transformaron y salieron afuera.

Vaya por fin aparecen las mal nacidas de Uranus y Neptune –dijo con verdadero odio hacia las dos Sailor que estaban frente a él—Ustedes pagaran por lo que hicieron.

No te hemos hecho nada –dijo Neptune de verdad molesta.

¿Nada?... que sabes tú enferma… te acuestas con otra mujer eres una verdadera decepción –dijo mientras lanzaba varios rayos oscuros contra ellas, los cuales fueron esquivados—Las matare por Kaori.

Kaori –murmuro Uranus a recordar que ella había acabado con aquella chica—Neptune –volteo a ver preocupada hacia la aguamarina que había sido impactada—Maldito.

Uranus corrió y de un salto se coloco detrás de él propinándole una patada que lo hizo caer pero este de inmediato se levanto comenzado así un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo mientras que Neptune se levantaba del suelo observado el combate estaban demasiados parejos y los golpes iban y venían con gran velocidad cosa que sorprendió a Michiru pues esa velocidad nadie de los guardianes de Neptuno la tenía y entonces fue que se percato como los ojos de Sasuke ahora eran negros.

Ahora entiendo –levanto las manos calculado el momento adecuado—Es ahora… MAREMOTO DE…. NEPTUNO –lanzo derribado a Sasuke a lo que la rubia aprovecho.

TIERRA TIEMBLA –lanzo Uranus esperando derrotado pero no fue así, claro que quedo mal herido más no acabo con él.

Sus ataques inútiles no podrá conmigo… ahora que tengo el respaldo de la Reina Beryl –dijo enloquecido—Ella será la futura Reina del Milenio de Plata –volvió atacarlas.

Es demasiado fuerte –suspiro Uranus esquivado los ataques a la justas.

Volvamos atacarlo –pero antes de que Neptune terminara de decir su idea, Sasuke libero a varias sombras.

Esto solo es un saludo de parte de su futura Reina… porque para la próxima será el fin para ustedes –dijo fuera de sí viéndolas con odio—Si es que sobreviven a mis sombras –después de decir aquello desapareció.

Cobarde… lista Neptune –Uranus le dirigió una mirada a su compañera retrocediendo apenas.

Siempre y cuando tú lo estés Uranus –dijo Neptune viendo las sombras.

Ahora –dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo mientras corrían en dirección de las sombras, atacaban debilitándolas pero eso no eran suficiente, se detuvieron quedado de espaldas una de la otra.

Es mejor usar los talismanes –dijo Uranus viendo como las sombras las rodeaban.

Te apoyo –Neptune saco su talismán reflejado a las sombras mientras daban una vuelta, hasta que encontró la que eran la fuente de poder de ellas – Uranus –le hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalándole la sombra.

Entendido –saco su espada y corrió hacia la sombra—ESPALDA DE URANO… ELIMINA –corto a la sombra en dos y de inmediato el resto de sombras desaparecieron.

Ambas se sentaron juntas un poco agotadas sin dar crédito a lo que acababan de suceder, nada bueno ocurriría y si se cumplía lo que mostro el espejo de Michiru solo podía significar una cosa la muerte ya estaba cerca de ellas.

Michiru… sabes… iría hasta al mismo infierno solo por estar a tu lado –dijo la rubia de repente volteándola a ver.

Digo lo mismo –la miro con una sonrisa—Juntas hasta la muerte verdad Uranus.

E incluso seguiremos juntas después de la muerte Neptune –Haruka se acerco y beso sus labios sellando así una promesa de amor entre ellas.

Continuara…..

Bien que les pareció, espero que les guste y ya saben déjenme sus reviews para saber sus opiniones, sugerencias o lo que sea… ando muy contenta gracias a sus comentarios y por eso el capi aquí esta… Hasta el siguiente. Saludos.


	13. Guerra

Guerra

Desde el ataque de Sasuke en Neptuno, se mando un comunicado a la Reina Serenity informándole del enemigo y de lo que había sucedido con los talismanes ya que también desde Plutón llego un reporte, por lo tanto la reina mando una orden de que todas las Sailor internas fueran a la Luna para ser de apoyo y refuerzo mientras que las Sailor Externas se ordeno que Sailor Plut se quedara en las puertas del tiempo por lo tanto solo Uranus y Neptune tenía que encargarse de cuidar el sistema solar externo solas y estar al pendiente de lo que sucedería con la Sailor de la destrucción. Haruka se encontraba viendo hacia la ventana pensado en todo eso cuando Michiru entro en la habitación se acerco a la rubia abrazándola por detrás.

Haruka que te sucede –pregunto captado así la atención de la rubia.

Solo estaba pensado en algunas cosas –volteo le rostro viéndola dándose un pequeño beso.

En lo que sucedió –le dijo—Mientras estemos juntas todo estará bien.

No soporto la idea de una guerra –suspiro recargándose en el pecho de la aguamarina—Temo perderte… no puedo vivir sin ti.

Y yo sin ti mi guardián –le acaricio el rostro de la rubia—Pero este es nuestro deber y si algo sucede… se que estaremos juntas hasta el final.

Y aun después de este –entrelazo su mano con la de ella—Aparte debemos estar preparadas para lo que sea… por lo visto Sasuke es que peleara con nosotras.

Si eso –suspiró la aguamarina—Lo que me sorprendió es que le dijeron a Plut que se quede en las puertas del tiempo.

Lo mismo digo –se quedo pensativa.

++++++++FLASH BACK+++++++++++++

_Unos días después del aviso de la Reina Serenity se informo que en Neptuno llegaría la Princesa Setsuna ya que necesitaba hablar con Haruka y Michiru debido a que solo ellas dos estarían en el combate. Cuando Setsuna llego fue recibida y pasaron a una de las habitaciones del palacio para hablar._

_Gracias por la bienvenida Princesas Haruka de Urano y Michiru de Neptuno –dijo Setsuna mientras tomaban asiento- Lamento no poder ayudarlas en la futura batalla._

_Princesa Setsuna de Plutón podemos dejar las formalidades a un lado –dijo la rubia viéndola y recibió una mirada por parte de las otras dos presentes en desaprobación—Solo decía._

_Bueno te haremos caso –dijo la aguamarina volteado a ver a Setsuna—Setsuna espero que no te incomode que te llamemos, aunque sea un capricho de Haruka._

_No te preocupes ya la conozco como para saber cómo es ella—decía la morena intentado de contener una risa._

_Si es cierto había un rumor en el que decía que ustedes ya se conocían –recordó Michiru viéndolas._

_Nos conocimos en una de las visita de la Reina Serenity a Urano, Setsuna había ido junto a la Reina para convencerme de que me presentara como la Sailor que soy pero me negué –dijo Haruka explicado lo sucedido—Lo único bueno fue que entable amistad con Setsuna desde aquel entonces._

_Si aunque dejarme decirte que ella es toda una terca –sonrió._

_Creerme que lose, pero así la amo –contesto Michiru—Ahora quiero saber porque has venido._

_Porque hay algo que me preocupa referente a Sailor Saturn y a la visión que ustedes vieron a través del tu espejo Michiru –Setsuna las veía con seriedad—Están seguras de lo que vieron._

_Si porque… en la visión se ver claramente como es Saturn quien levanta la oz y todo desaparece después de eso –contó Haruka recordado lo que vio._

_Entonces sin duda alguna el final está cerca para el milenio, por lo que sé es que Saturn sigue inactiva en la Princesa Hotaru y la única señal que hemos tenido son la de los talismanes –menciono Setsuna pensativa._

_Pero no entiendo algo… es cierto somos las dueñas de los talismanes pero por lo visto ustedes son las que más sabe de ellos que yo—menciono Michiru un tanto incomoda viendo a las otras dos—Se poco de ellos pero no entiendo que tienen que ver con Saturn._

_No te explicaron esa parte –pregunto sorprendida Haruka viendo como la aguamarina negaba._

_Michiru veras los talismanes aparte de ser los símbolos reales de nuestros planetas y una fuente extra de poder para nosotras cosa que si sabes, también son por así decirlo la llave del verdadero poder de Saturn—explico Setsuna—Saturn como sabemos es considerada la Sailor de la Destrucción y es quien tiene el poder suficiente para destruir toda una galaxia, ese poder la puede matar por eso hace mucho tiempo los reinos del viento, el mar y el tiempo crearon los talismanes con ayuda del Reino Lunar, estos como sabemos son una espada, un espejo y el granate reflejado claramente la esencia de sus portadoras pero aparte son las piezas de una llave que permitiría que todo el poder de Saturn quedara libre ya que contienen parte de su poder._

_A ver si entendí me estás diciendo que parte del poder del Sailor Saturn están en nuestros talismanes—pregunto Michiru a lo que las otras dos asintieron._

_Básicamente a lo que se crearon los talismanes, la reina del milenio de plata de aquel entonces hizo que Saturn pasara parte de sus poderes a estos para que así ella tuviera más control sobre sus poderes y por eso razón las Sailor externas somos más fuertes que las internas, ya que nosotras debemos proteger todo el sistema solar –dijo Haruka viéndola._

_Entiendo –dijo la aguamarina tomando su espejo entre sus manos—Y lo que vimos fue una señal de que pronto Saturn despertara pronto –asintieron las presentes._

_Los talismanes siguen nuestras ordenes eso está claro pero se suelen activar cuando Sailor Saturn está próxima a despertar –Haruka veía a Michiru—El tiempo es en que está en nuestra contra verdad Setsuna –volteo a ver a la morena._

_Si solo que no sé cuando sucederá el ataque solo que estén preparadas para lo que suceda –suspiró—Lastimosamente no puedo ayudarlas._

_Porque no Setsuna –pregunto la rubia._

_Porque debo quedarme en las puertas del tiempo, ese es mi deber –las miro—Y en todo caso debo quedarme ahí encerrada porque el enemigo puede usarlas y altera el tiempo a su conveniencia._

_Entendemos –dijo la aguamarina viéndola—Haremos lo mejor que está en nuestras manos para cumplir con nuestra misión._

_Después de aquella conversación se quedaron hablando de otros temas y al día siguiente Setsuna se regreso para Plutón._

++++++++FLASH BACK+++++++++++++

Ahora tenemos que estar listas para lo que viene –suspiro viendo a la aguamarina—Siempre y cuando este a tu lado estaré bien Michiru.

Lo mismo digo Haruka –se acerco al rostro de su amante—No importa lo que pase en la batalle siempre y cuando estemos juntas todo estará bien –la beso después de decir esas palabras.

El beso fue tomando intensidad lo que Michiru aprovecho para introducir su mano en el vestido de Haruka acariciando uno de sus pechos lo que provoco quejidos y jadeos de la rubia a estar desprevenida pero se dejo llevar, llevo sus manos a la espalda de la aguamarina bajando la cremallera mientras acariciaba su piel provocándole escalofríos.

Haruka eres una tramposa –dijo Michiru sonrojada a sentir las caricias en su espalda.

Pero quien habla –se rió la rubia a ver como el sonrojo aumentaba en el rostro de la aguamarina—Te amo.

La silenció con un beso apasionado dándose media vuelta para luego hacer que Michiru se recostara en la cama quedado encima de ella mientras le baja el vestido hasta la cintura dejado al descubierto su pecho con sus manos le acariciaba provocando que la aguamarina gimiera a sentir tales caricias mientras tanto de las manos de Michiru ya había despojado a la rubia de su ropas y la hizo dar la media vuelta sosteniéndolas de las manos dejándola prisionera entre la cama y su cuerpo.

Está noche… serás mía –Michiru beso el cuello de Haruka mientras le acariciaba con una pierna su zona intima provocando que la rubia gimiera excitada.

Michiru… esto… ah…ah…es…ah...injusto –Haruka apenas podía hablar debido a todo el placer que le estaba provocando.

A mí me parece muy justo –bajo sus labios recorriendo los senos de Haruka con la punta de su lengua.

Ah… no… ah... estas… en las mismas condiciones… ah –Haruka gemía más alto.

Con que de eso hablas –la soltó deteniéndose y se quito el vestido—Ahora si la tendrás peor.

Que me harás –pregunto aun excitada.

Solo disfrutarlo amor –le sonrió con coquetería.

Michiru se arrodillo frente a Haruka abriéndole las piernas a Haruka y comenzó a recorrer con su lengua los alrededores de la intimidad de la rubia haciendo que está abriera más dándole más libertad cosa que aprovecho Michiru ya que empezó a succionar su clítoris a la vez que con sus dedos le acariciaba sintiendo como se humedecía con rapidez para luego introducir con suavidad un dedo en ella por su parte a Haruka a ya sentirla dentro de ella movió su cadera haciendo de las penetraciones más placenteras, atrajo a la aguamarina dejándola encima de ella y la beso con locura en los labios aprovechado llevo su mano a la intimidad de Michiru acariciándola provocado que esta también gimiera, ninguna dejo de besarse mientras las penetraciones en Haruka se hacía más rápidas hasta que finalmente la rubia rompió el beso gritado de placer.

Te amo Michiru –la besó y cambio de posiciones—Pero ahora es tu turno.

Eres todo para mi Haruka te amo –la beso con amor y pasión.

Esa noche se demostraron todo el amor que sentía la una por la otra ya que ambas no necesitaban palabras para saber en lo que pensar la otra, sabían que temía a lo que sucediera en la batalla o la simple idea de que alguna de las dos no sobreviviera, pero fuera lo que fuera a pasar estaría juntas hasta el final.

Al día siguiente Haruka despertó sintiendo que casi todo su cuerpo aun seguía cansado, se movió apenas percatándose de que Michiru seguía profundamente dormida miro momentáneamente a la ventana mientras abrazaba a la aguamarina acomodándose a su lado e intento de dormir pero sintió un movimiento en la cama.

No me das ni siquiera un beso y ya te vuelves a dormir –Michiru se volteo a en los brazos de la rubia viéndola.

Mejor volvamos a dormir –Haruka la besó amorosamente para luego volver a dormir juntas.

Después de algunas horas ambas se encontraban caminando por los pasillos tomadas de las manos cuando de repente a sus mentes llego la imagen de Sailor Saturn levantado su oz para luego sentir el presentimiento de que el momento había llegado. Haruka tomo entre brazos a Michiru dando un salto mientras un rayo oscuro atravesaba la pared.

Ha llegado el momento –ambas se miraron y transformaron de inmediato en Sailor.

Uranus –la aguamarina la había detenido tomándola de la mano.

Dime Neptune –volteo a verla y vio en esos ojos el miedo que sentía—Estaremos bien y seguiremos juntas como siempre—dijo intentado de darle fortaleza.

Si lose… porque estoy contigo… Uranus te amo –dijo para luego besarla.

Y yo a ti Neptune… estaremos juntas por siempre –menciono abrazándola y besándola expresándole todo el amor que le tenía—Ya es hora.

Corrieron hasta fuera del palacio viendo una escena que les horrorizo ya habían algunos muertos y en el centro de toda esa escena estaba Sasuke con los brazos cruzados esperándolas.

Por fin llegaron tuve que entretenerme mientras las esperaba –dijo mientras todas las sombras dejaban a sus víctimas.

Sasuke porque haces todo esto –pregunto Neptune.

Porque tu querida parejita me quito a la persona que amaba… y de paso me decepcionas te terminaste revolcado con una mujer –dijo lleno de odio viéndolas.

Eso no es tu problema… ella me da lo que tú nunca me diste—contesto la aguamarina fríamente.

Mejor terminemos con todo esto Princesa –dijo Sasuke mandado a sus sombras en contra de ellas.

Tanto Uranus como Neptune comenzaron a pelear cada quien por su lado eliminado varias sombras pero cada vez aparecía más. Mientras Sasuke observaba divertido la escena solo eran dos simples Sailor contra un sinfín de sombras, la victoria era segura para él.

Este cobarde ahora si esta en serio –dijo Uranus mientras lanzaba ataques.

Pero lo has dicho sigue siendo cobarde porque usan a las sombras -contesto Neptune mientras atacaba—Uranus hagámoslo.

Entendido –dijo separándose un poco—TIERRA TIEMBLA.

MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNE –atacaron juntas destruyendo una gran cantidad de sombras.

Pero aparecieron aun más pero siguieron peleando cada vez destruyendo más y más sombras pero cada vez se sentía que el cansancio ya se estaba haciendo presente más eso no las detenía lucharía hasta quedarse sin fuerza, de repente los talismanes aparecieron de la nada brillado con tal intensidad que todas las sombras desaparecieron en al acto, tomaron sus talismanes y la imagen de Sailor Saturn llego a sus menos mientras escuchaban una voz que les decía:

"_Luche como las verdaderas Sailor que son y proteja todo lo que ustedes aman"_

Uranus y Neptune se miraron entre sí para luego voltear hacia Sasuke quien ya estaba listo para atacarlas.

Ya es hora malditas –dijo Sasuke lanzándoles varios rayos oscuros.

Los cuales fueron evitados por ambas pero estaban sorprendidas Sasuke era rápido y les costaban esquivar debido a que por estar peleando con las sombras estaban ya un poco agotadas, ambas lanzaron sus ataques los cuales apenas les causaron unos rasguños.

Esto no es fácil –dijo Uranus viéndolo—Es fuerte.

Eso se debe al poder de la Reina Beryl –Neptune lo veía detenidamente y saco su espejo viéndolo—No es él.

Que quieres decir –pregunto Uranus sin entender bien.

Quiero decir que él no es el mismo guardián que estaba aquí… él ya no es un ser viviente –dijo viéndolo fijamente—Uranus tenemos que matarlo a como dé lugar.

Entendido –saco su espalda— Hay que distraerlo—ambas se miraron y se separado por lados opuestos.

Sus intentos no podrán contra mí –se rió pero le duro poco ya que Neptune lo había atacando—Como te atreves maldita.

Neptune empezó a correr esquivado los ataques de Sasuke como podía mientras que tanto Uranus corría detrás de él temiendo lo peor y de un solo impulso salto contra él atravesándole con su espalda pero en aquel momento observo como uno de los rayos dejo herida severamente a Neptune.

Si… yo me voy… ella ira conmigo –dijo Sasuke cayendo al suelo poniendo sus manos en el abdomen.

Cállate maldito desgraciado –Uranus no lo soporto y lo atravesó varias veces con la espada pero se detuvo un momento a escuchar la sonrisa burlona de Sasuke.

En… este… momento… el milenio… de plata… llega… a su… fin –sin previo aviso lanzo un último ataque contra Uranus lastimándola en un costado.

Que –Uranus molesta alzo en lo alto su espada y le corto la cabeza—Era una distracción –en eso se acordó de Neptune—Michiru –volteo a ver horrorizada hacia donde estaba la aguamarina.

Uranus no daba crédito a la escena que veía ahí se encontraba Neptune con su uniforme manchado de sangre, el tiempo se le detuvo a la rubia quien corrió hacia la persona que amaba.

Continuara…

Hola creo que muchos me odiara por este capi pero bueno por unas cosas demore en subirlo espero que les guste y déjeme sus comentarios… para saber que opina. Saludos los veo en el siguiente. n_n


	14. Juntas por la Eternidad

Juntas por la eternidad

Uranus a pesar de su herida corrió hasta donde se encontraba Neptune viendo que la herida era amplia y que la atravesaba, la tomo entre sus brazos intentado de contener la sangre que salía de esta pero ya era demasiada la que había perdido la aguamarina.

Michiru no te rindas –decía desesperada presionado sobre la herida viendo como sus manos de inmediato se tiñeron de rojo—Michiru no me dejes… lo prometiste, que ganaríamos esta batalla… y estaríamos juntas por siempre –la impotencia por no poder ayudarla la hacía sentirse aun más peor.

Creo… que no… lo cumpliré –la aguamarina abrió los ojos viéndola – Tienes… que ser fuerte.

No, tu no… puedes morir… eres fuerte por favor puedes con esto –la miro a los ojos mientras intentaba de parar la sangre.

Uranus… no lo… intentes –susurro Michiru viéndola—Haruka… debes… dejarme ir… nos volveremos… a encontrar… te… amo –sus últimas palabras junto a su último aliento, Neptune acababa de morir en los brazos de Haruka.

Neptune… Michiru –susurro no queriendo creer la realidad—Vamos despierta… Michiru –la abrazó contra su pecho mientras las lágrimas amenazaba con salir—MICHIRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU –grito destrozada llorando sobre el cuerpo de su amada.

Se aferraba a ese cuerpo mientras su mente se inundaba de recuerdos todos protagonizados por la aguamarina hasta que escucho el sonido de unos pasos, alzo la vista viendo como el espejo de Michiru brillaba en toda su intensidad sobre su dueña mientras que la espada le seguía el paso, ambos talismanes brillaba esplendorosamente mientras se veía que todo su alrededor la destrucción y la muerte… nada se parecía al reino que había estado ahí hasta hace poco tiempo, recordó entonces la visión que tiempo había visto antes.

Saturn –susurro observado como a lo lejos alguien se acercaba pero apenas pudo hacer movimiento ya que la herida de su costado aun sangraba—Maldición –solo atino a moverse apenas aun sosteniendo en brazos a la aguamarina.

Deberías… dejarla ir –a escuchar aquella voz, levanto el rostro impresionada frente a ella se encontraba una joven de cabellos negros cortos con el traje de Sailor Senshi era la Sailor de la Destrucción viéndola con dolor y frialdad en los ojos.

No –dijo bajando la mirada viendo a la aguamarina le acaricio el rostro—Prometimos estar juntas hasta el final… no importara lo que pasara estaríamos juntas –recostó a la aguamarina en el suelo y se levanto observado a Saturn—Tú a que has venido.

He venido… a terminar con el trabajo del silencio –menciono Saturn viendo todo a su alrededor—Así como todos ellos… ella está muerta, no te aferres –menciono con un tono de frialdad acercándose un poco a lo que Uranus se alejo.

No pienso separarme de ella –la abrazo más fuerte—Me has dejado sola en este mundo… te has ido al tuyo –beso la frente de la aguamarina y observo a Saturn—Que esperas de mi.

Sabes cuál es tu destino… Sailor Uranus –dijo con tono indiferente—He despertado de mi sueño y conoces que significa… tú destino es el mismo de tu compañera… no… de tu ser amado—esto sorprendió a la rubia—Mi deber es acabar con lo que queda de vida… se acabo, el Milenio de Plata ya no existe –levanto su mano haciendo aparecer su hoz.

Como sabes… lo que ella significa para mí –preguntó sorprendida.

Tú manera de abrazarla, de protegerla aunque ya no esté viva, como a pesar de estar herida sigues a su lado… y sobre todo por como tu talismán brilla junto al de ella… se complementa –menciono observado los talismanes—Los talismanes contiene parte de mi poder… más tú y Neptune le han dado una nueva fuente de poder que solo ustedes pueden usar… ese es el poder de sus sentimientos.

De nuestros sentimientos –observo sorprendida los talismanes—Como es posible.

Son sus corazones… eso representa los talismanes –Saturn observo a Uranus—Todos sus sentimientos están representados en su poder… el amor de ustedes ha permitido el nacimiento de este poder—Saturn dirigió la espada a su dueña—Uranus no puedes estar sin tu ser amado… por eso decide con el corazón lo que harás… aunque el final será el mismo.

Yo –tomo su espada viéndola para luego observar a Michiru y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios—Iría hasta al mismo infierno… solo por estar contigo… Michiru –acostó a la aguamarina y tomo entre sus manos el espada, apuntado hacia su pecho—Te amo… Michiru –sin más atravesó su pecho con la espada, causado un mayor resplandor de esta mientras caía a lado de la aguamarina dejado caer su mano sobre la de ella.

Sailor Saturn observo a las dos amantes que ya hacía muertas sobre el suelo mientras ambos talismanes brillaban más, escucho unos pasos detrás de ella pero ni siquiera se volteo.

Sabía que ibas a venir Sailor Plut –menciono sin apartar la mirada de la pareja.

Mi talismán no dejaba de brillar… te buscaba –dijo viendo a sus amigas—La una no podía vivir sin la otra… era de esperarme que esto pasaría… además de que… El Milenio de Plata ya desapareció –alzo la vista viendo el cielo—Es doloroso todo esto.

Como guardiana del tiempo… sabes que todo sucede en el transcurso del tiempo por algo –observo a la morena—Aparte ellas dos… estoy segura que pronto se volverá a reencontrar.

Estas en lo cierto, nacieron para estar juntas… y así lo será por toda la eternidad –sonrió con tristeza—Dos mundos opuestos… se unieron por el amor.

La Reina Serenity conociéndola… no creo que permita que esto quede como sin nada –suspiró apretado su hoz—Hay que terminar con todo esto.

Si entiendo… hasta que llegue el momento estaré en las puertas del tiempo, es mejor hacerlo… Saturn –dijo Plut para luego desaparecer de ahí.

Gracias –susurró viendo con tristeza a las dos Sailor muertas.

Levanto en lo alto su talismán haciendo que los tres talismanes lo rodeen transmitiendo su energía a Saturn quien estaba con los ojos cerrados, se podía sentir como alrededor tanto el viento como el mar desataban su furia y a la vez el tiempo se detenía para permitirle a la Sailor del Silencio que tomara sus poderes, un aura morada rodeo el cuerpo de Sailor Saturno quien alzo su hoz mientras abría los ojos.

Es momento de que el silencio… sea el único gobernarte en este lugar –susurro—Revolución… de muerte y renacimiento –menciono liberado así todo el poder de su hoz, una luz morada cubrió todo el Sistema Solar haciendo desaparecer todo registro de vida de ellos a la vez que Sailor Saturn desaparecía junto con todo lo demás, mientras tanto Sailor Plut observaba todo desde las puertas del tiempo, se encontraba llorando le dolía perder a las únicas que habían sido sus amigas de verdad y tampoco consideraba justo lo que sucedía cuando Saturn usaba su poder.

Cuando sea el momento de despertar… las estaré esperando –dijo con una sonrisa teniendo la esperanza de que pronto las volvería a ver, encerrándose en las puertas del tiempo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

MIL AÑOS DESPUES  
>TOKYO, JAPON.<p>

El sonido del mar era tranquilizador y el atardecer era hermoso, se diría que era la tarde perfecta, en aquella playa se podía aprecia dos figuras sentadas en la arena una era la de una joven de cortos cabellos rubios cenizo mientras que la otra de cabellos negros largos hasta la altura de sus hombros, en estatura era más baja que la primera, ambas observar el atardecer.

Entonces después de aquello la Princesa y el Guardián tuvieron que desaparecer junto con lo demás–dijo la rubia volteado a ver a la pequeña, la cual la interrumpió.

Pero Papá-Haruka esa historia es demasiado triste… al final tanto la princesa como el guardián muriendo por defender lo que tanto quería… no es justo debieron quedarse juntas –dijo la pelinegra mirando a su "papá" con ojos de cachorrito.

Jajaja Hotaru no me has dejado ni siquiera terminar la historia y tú ya andas diciéndome que no es justo –contesto Haruka riendo divertida—Déjame decirte que a pesar de todo eso… si hay final feliz.

De verdad –preguntó emocionada—Cuéntamelo Papá-Haruka… no seas malo cuéntamelo si por favor –se abrazo a rubia haciéndole caritas.

Si no me interrumpieras tanto preciosa… creerme que ya te hubiera contado el final… ven acá princesa –la abrazó—Lista para escuchar el final.

Si –Hotaru estaba emocionada.

Veamos… después de la destrucción del Milenio del Plata, tanto la princesa como el guardián tuvieron que esperar alrededor de mil años para volverse a reencontrar –contó Haruka—Solo que ahora la princesa fue quien decidió ir en búsqueda de su amor… sabía que solo había una manera de encontrarla y esa era –se detuvo un momento dejado en suspenso a la pequeña Hotaru—Encontrar la persona que se hubiera con el viento y se dejara llevar por él… si lo encontraba estaría segura que esa persona era la reencarnación de la persona que amaba.

Y logro encontrarla –Hotaru estaba muy concentrada en la historia que su Haruka papá le contaba que ninguna de las dos se percato de la figura que se acercaba a ellas.

Claro que si… aunque el guardián no querría aceptar al principio que su destino estaba al lado de aquella persona –menciono la persona a sus espaldas sobresaltado un poco a la rubia y pelinegra—Pero la princesa nunca se dio por vencida y lucho hasta que el guardián se volvió a enamorar de ella y desde entonces están juntas… amándose, por eso ellas dos estará juntas por toda la eternidad… nada ni nadie las separaran –termino de contar una joven aguamarina con una sonrisa mientras miraban a las dos que estaban sentadas.

Así es Hotaru… como ha dicho tu mamá-Michiru, ellas estarán siempre juntas –dijo la rubia mirando a los ojos a la aguamarina.

Me encanta esa historia–dijo muy contenta— ¿Pero porqué es el guardián del mar? –preguntó curiosa.

Porqué se dicen que el viento siempre cuidara del mar, por eso se llama así la historia –contesto Haruka con una sonrisa.

Así como tú cuidas de Mamá-Michiru –comento la pequeña provocando un pequeño rubor en Haruka.

Si Hotaru así como ella cuida de mí –contesto Michiru dirigiéndole una mirada coqueta a la rubia quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse aun más—Pequeña, Mamá-Setsuna me mandó a buscarte… anda preparó galletas de chocolate las que te gustan… y me dijo que si la quieres ayudar.

Galletas de Chocolate –dijo emocionada—Claro que quiero voy –se levanto dándole un beso en la mejilla de su Papá- Haruka—Con permiso –salió corriendo hacia la casa.

Jajaja si que le encanta esas galletas –Haruka reía divertida por la velocidad en la que salió corriendo la pequeña pero se percato de la mirada suspicaz que le dirigía Michiru—Ahora que hice sirena.

Otra vez le estabas contado esa historia Haruka Tenoh –menciono haciéndose la molesta mientras la rubia se ponía de pie.

Ella quería que le contara una historia y cuando le pregunte cual quería eligió esa –dijo intentado de justificarse.

Siempre la consientes demasiado –la aguamarina se hacía la molesta.

Es como mi hija que esperabas –la abrazó por la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo—Además el final no está escrito completamente.

Porque dices eso –la aguamarina abrazó a Haruka por el cuello.

Porque tenemos toda una eternidad para nosotras dos… –besó en los labios a Michiru—Te amo Michiru Kaioh.

Y yo a ti Haruka Tenoh –le acaricio el rostro para volver a besarla en los labios con amor.

Después de aquel beso ambas se miraron a los ojos dándose cuenta que a pesar de todo lo que les habían tocando vivir había valido la pena porque gracias a ello, ahora estaban juntas, tenía amigas y una familia que querían pero sobre todo su amor era cada día más fuerte y eso para ellas eran la felicidad completa. Por toda la eternidad viento y mar estarán juntos y nada ni nadie podrá separarlos.

FIN

Que les pareció, esta historia como dije al principio me base en el fanfic Bodyguard, gracias también a haruki97 por la recomendación aunque cambie casi todo, también gracias a todos los lectores con sus comentarios, sugerencias o criticas para llegar a esto… se que ha sido pronto este final pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado, Saludos. Nos veremos en el siguiente trabajo mío solo sugiérame parejas o prefieren que siga Haruka y Michiru. Saludos.


End file.
